


She’s My World [REDDIE]

by Mystic_Talon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Child AU, Confessions, Depression, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Falling In Love, Favoritism, Fix-It, Full custody, Getting Together, Love, M/M, PTSD, Recovery, Richie as a single parent, Separation Anxiety, Stanley Uris Lives, Therapy, child custody, much needed time, small gestures, some nsfw content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Talon/pseuds/Mystic_Talon
Summary: Richie sat beside Eddie’s hospital bed scrolling through a plethora of texts. Eddie stretches waking up to the sound of his phone going off.“Who’s texting you...? I know your famous but come on” Eddie laughs a bit holding his chest.“Uh. My daughter”“Wait. What?”“Yeah man. My daughter”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	1. Within the 27 Years

“Does daddy love someone?”

“Hm. That’s a tough question”

“Then, where you going?”

“Home, for a few days. See some old friends...But I’ll be back soon, especially before your first day of kindergarten! Can’t miss that!”

“I love you daddy”

“I love you more Robin”

——

“AN AMBULANCE WONT GET HERE FUCKING FAST ENOUGH”

“THEN PUT HIM IN THE CAR AND LETS GO!” Stan snaps at Richie as he carried Eddie’s unconscious body into Bill’s car. 

Richie kept his eyes on Eddie during the entire drive to the hospital and Stan told him to stay until he got a gurney along with an ER doctor. Eddie was pulled out of Richie’s arms and onto the gurney being rushed into a trauma room to asses his injuries. 

“Rich!”

“Jesus Christ”

“Hopefully we got here in time”

“H-Hopefully”

“We did” Stan snaps at the others when they arrived. He gestures to Richie’s shaking body resting a hand on his back feeling him pull away. “Richie—“

“He died...he d-died in my arms” Richie frowns looking down at his blood covered hands. “Then he gasped...and i-it scared m-me...”

Stan frowns about to say something until a couple of nurses assessed the Losers in case of injuries. Most importantly getting them cleaned up and out of any of their clothes in blood that isn’t theirs. Mainly Richie and Beverly. Bill went with Mike to get his injury from Bowers cleaned and redressed as Ben and Stan went with Rich and Bev. 

A few hours passed and one of the residents on Eddie’s surgery walks into the waiting room seeing all six of them immediately glue their attention to him. 

“Um. I’m here for an update but I have to ask, do any of you know if he has an emergency contact”

“He divorced his wife recently, I don’t know if she’s still his contact or not” Mike frowns as the resident decided to ignore it just for then. 

“Well. He’s undergoing spinal surgery since the trauma fractured one of the discs, but for the most part the internal bleeding is under control and there wasn’t any injury to his major organs” He says watching Richie bring his head down feeling the tears in his eyes. “He’s going to make it. If you guys didn’t bring him in the window that you did...he wouldn’t even be on the table” he frowns before leaving to return to the OR.

“See. We did good. He’s going to make it Richie” Bev rubs circles on Richie’s back to calm him as he suddenly stood to his feet to pace the room for a minute. 

“Um. Shit. Fuck...” Richie kept repeating those words out loud and a few in his head. He scrambles on his person realizing he left his phone in his jeans and didn’t transfer it into the scrubs he was forced to be in. “Bev where did they put our clothes?”

“For the most part, in the patient bags”

“And where are they?!” Richie storms out of the waiting room they were in resulting in all of them following. 

“Rich we can ask an orderly”

“Or a nurse!”

“We’ll find them”

“I NEED IT NOW!” The anxiety in his voice echoed as Richie finally finds the exam room he was in and looked around for his bag. 

“Richie what did you even need?” Stan asks watching Richie pull out his phone from the bag. “Really Rich? You made a big deal about a phone—“

“Fuck off Stan!”

“Woah Rich” Ben frowns. “Chill. Tell us why?”

Richie scrambles to find the right number before finally finding it. He held it up to his ear seeing the confusion written all over their faces. 

“Juniper—“

“His sister?”

“Damn I forgot about her”

“Bev we forgot about everyone”

“Juniper I don’t care how early it is, she will be happy to hear me. I need her” Richie took a seat on the chair in the room waiting. 

“Rich. Are you dating someone?”

“Why would he call his sister for a girlfriend? Plus Richie is gay—“

“He hasn’t come out to us so I wouldn’t assume Ben”

“CAN YOU GUYS SHUT IT” Richie states before relaxing and instead of letting their minds run wild. He put his phone on speaker pressing his index finger against his lips to shush them. 

“Daddy! You didn’t call last night” The sadness in the little girl’s voice when she said that pierced through Richie. 

“I know I’m sorry, daddy was busy...”

“HES A DAD” Bev whisper yells at them while shaking Bill since he’s closest to her. 

Bill stops her collecting himself for a moment. “Why didn’t he tell u-us at the restaurant?” He whispers back as Stan smacks the back of his head. “OW”

“Shush” Stan snaps as Richie started crying again turning the speaker off and holding his phone to his ear listening to his daughter ramble. 

Richie tries his best to collect himself over the phone but he couldn’t. His daughter caught onand started singing You are My Sunshine over the phone since that calmed her down. Thinking it would calm him down, and it did even if the tears still fell. 

“I love you Lovebug...c-can you put Auntie June back on?” Rich frowns hearing the person change. “I’ll text you if something changes. But for the most part. I’ll be here a while. Thanks Juniper. Make sure your boys don’t bully Robin. Or I’ll kick their asses. Okay. Bye” he ends the call. 

“YOURE A DAD” Bev yells as the men around her wished they weren’t since it was ear piercing. 

“Yes...I’m a dad” Richie tells them pulling a picture up of his little girl on his phone. 

Bill takes his phone showing the others as they surrounded him. The little girl shared the same blue colored eyes and dorky smile Richie has. They gave Richie back his phone before collecting their things going back to the waiting room. 

“So, I have a million questions” Stan starts the conversation off. 

“I bet you do”

“Okay no. Ladies first!” Bev threats as Stan held his hands up not taking any chances. “When Bill asked at the restaurant, if you were married and you joked saying it’s Eddie’s mom—are you actually married?”

“No, I’m not. Never was” Richie leans back into his seat. “She’s a one night stand baby. And if you ever meet her and or that slips out of one of your mouths. I’ll end you”

“We aren’t assholes unlike you Richie” Ben laughs a bit before sitting up. “None of us would do that either. But you really fell down that rabbit hole in the famous variety?”

“I was a radio host while also a full time comedian. Her mother was my ex co-host. We were drunk one night and we both regretted it after. She admitted it before me so you know I fell off the face of her earth for a moment...when I was just stuck in my head. Then three months later when my career as a comedian was skyrocketing in the right direction...she told me she was pregnant”

“Is she in your daughter’s life? Because earlier it sounds like she’s with your sister” 

“She’s not present in her life, and my sister lives in the same state so she can watch her when I can’t bring her” 

“Oh Rich, that’s gotta be hard on her”

“She...she doesn’t know her mother. I helped her through her pregnancy and when it came to having Robin my daughter...she wasn’t ready and I gained full custody within seconds.” He looks down at his feet feeling a strange pressure in his head. “I lived with Juniper and her boys until Robin turned 2 and I scheduled my time so she can have me around”

“Man, if you had us around you would’ve had a lot more hands. Honestly. I could’ve done a whole lot better with you guys around during those 27 years” Stan frowns pinching a part of his arm as Mike took his hand carefully into his comforting. 

“You have to let us meet her. We all gotta be in each other’s lives a whole lot more after what we’ve just experienced” Bev smiles at Rich first before the others. 

Richie rests his elbow on the arm rest and his head in his hand thinking about that now but suddenly everything started to overwhelm him. “I’m gonna get some air” he got up from his seat holding his head for a moment. He left the waiting room and instead of them all following, Ben got up from his seat releasing Bev’s hand on his way out. 

Ben didn’t end up far as he found Richie vomiting into one of the planters by the ER entrance. He rests his hand on his back rubbing circles until Richie stops eventually. 

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?”

“I have zero idea which part you’re referring to Benjamin” Richie straightens up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling even more disgusted with himself. 

“Before...we thought Eddie died down there, he kept telling you that he’s not ready. Did you understand what he meant?”

——

“You really think you’re not going to catch a cold sitting outside at night?”

“Eds. It’s literally not that cold out and I have a jacket” Richie scoffs leaning into the steps as Eddie joins him. “What’s on your mind?”

“Really? No saying like “why the fuck are you out in the cold then” or some shit before you ask that?”

“I can be straight up honest when I want to be” Richie sighs pressing the end of the cigarette to his lips and taking it in. “It’s really been 27 years huh?” He exhales the smoke looking at Eddie’s disgusted face. “What?”

“You know that can kill you right?”

“Tsk. I do” Richie puts it on the steps beside him. “But I have to take all my chances while I’m not home”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, so. Again. What’s on your mind?”

“You looked at me funny when I told all of you that I was a divorcée” Eddie frowns resting his arms on his knees. 

Richie looks at Eddie with a bit of worry in his expression but that soon faded with that dorky smile he always has. 

“We all have lives outside this town. I have a life outside of this town that I can say that I’m proud of. Some parts I’m not. But there was always this picture in my head of the love of my life and I never told anybody, even my sister about it” He sat up a bit looking over at Eddie. “It didn’t hit me who that might be until I walked into the Jade and saw you”

“Richie...”

——

“So, what I said earlier—“

“You remember don’t you?”

“Well. I can’t admit to everyone else that you came out to me alone when we were kids” Ben laughs as the two sat on the bench watching the ambulances come in every now and then. “You’ll break Bev and Stan’s hearts. When you didn’t hang out with everybody you were always with one of them. I was surprised when you told me”

“Benny, a lovestruck idiot to another. I knew I could trust you without any judgement” Richie smiles before looking down at his hands. “Even after the 27 years, I’m...still head over heels for the guy. Now to answer what you asked? I confessed to him. The night before that fucking clown decided to ruin my life. He didn’t say anything back. But the seconds before dying. He wasn’t ready to leave. And maybe that’s what it meant” 

“Guess...we gotta wait for fate to decide” Ben pats his back. “He’ll make it and if he remembers, he’ll tell you. Right?”

“Hopefully Ben. Hopefully...”

Richie straightens up leaning into the bench as Ben retracts his arm letting them take a minute out there. Richie wasn’t ready to go back in and Ben hasn’t stopped thinking about it. 

After some time sitting outside taking the moments to clear their heads. 

“Guys—“ Bill steps out catching the two’s attention. “We can see him now” 

Ben turns to Richie resting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re here Y’know”

“I know...god I know”

Ben hasn’t left Richie’s side as the two meet the others after following Bill into Eddie’s hospital room. Richie froze at the door staring inside to his unconscious body feeling a pain in his chest. Ben looked at him worried before staying by the wall closest to him feeling Rich take his hand squeezing tightly. 

He’s alive

He’s died scared

Now he’s alive

And all I want to do is know how he feels...


	2. Anxiety

Richie Tozier age 35

Juniper anxiously waited in the hospital waiting room feeling a hand rest on her shoulder. She smiles at her oldest twin son looking up at her with curiosity, mainly for why she’s not looking okay. She’s anxious but not for herself and her son didn’t know that. Juniper looks up with her boys when the door to the room opens. The nurse held it open for a very emotional Richie walking in holding a little baby girl in his arms. 

“Oh hun” She stood for her feet walking over to her brother’s side resting her hand on his back. “She’s beautiful...”

“I-I...I don’t know w-what I’m going to do...what a-am I gonna do?”

“You got this. You have us to help. I promise”

——

“Eddie? Wait. Edward Kaspbrak?”

“You’re the only one in the world to call him Edward, June” 

“Well sorry, last time I saw him was when you were going to Prom and I had to pick you two up after a fight with what’s his face?”

“Bowers...god. Yeah. I remember that” Richie looks into Eddie’s room through the window checking in without asking or waking him. 

“Love, it’s been two weeks. Evan is close to yelling at Robin for wanting to play video games with him as Will is about to join him on that. Robin needs her dad. How long are you going to be there for?”

“June. I don’t know...I just. I don’t know...”

“Rich. If you’re going to be the lovestruck moron that you tend to be for that Edward kid, just like you were when you two were younger, for my sake...don’t exclude your daughter” June frowns looking inside from the balcony seeing her boys yelling. “Speaking of children. I gotta go”

“Give your phone to Robin so she can text me. Please?”

“Okay Richie” June ends the call before quickly joining the commotion. “What’s wrong?”

“WILL BEAT ME IN MARIO KART”

“Are you two—really fighting about this? You both are SIXTEEN”

“Well. Can you take Robin so she doesn’t mess up our games? We already had to restart a few times” Evan frowns trying his best to be polite but the little one gave June an upset look. 

“Lucky for Robin, daddy wants to text her” June happily picks her up over the couch and opening her phone for her. “As for you two. Serious? Mario Kart? It’s summer break. Calm down”

The twins looked at each other before simply ignoring and going back. Juniper sets Robin on the kitchen counter helping her type out sentences while also preparing dinner. 

Juniper (Robin): DADDY WHEN ARE U COMING HOME?

Richie: Soon Baby. Soon 

(Robin): Evan is mean

Richie: He’s always been mean

Richie: I’ll be home soon baby then we can go home 

(Robin): WHY IS MA MA MARIO K ART MEAN

(Robin): Can we play w/o them when u get back???????

Richie: Thats a lot of question marks kiddo, but I’d happily play with you when I get back 

(Robin): YAY!!!!!!!

Richie sat beside Eddie’s hospital bed scrolling through a plethora of texts after she sent that. Eddie stretches waking up to the sound of his phone going off. 

“Who’s texting you...? I know your famous but come on” Eddie laughs a bit holding his chest. 

“Uh. My daughter”

“Wait. What?”

“Yeah man. My daughter” 

Eddie stares at him when he heard that giving off a completely different thought in Richie’s head. 

He hates it

He hated hearing that...

Jesus how can a kid be a turn off

Wait that was a disgusting thought

I’m a moron

“Are you married...?” Eddie asks, his priorities toward that aspect. “Because...y-you did make that joke and y-yknow”

“No, I’m not married. Never was”

“T-Then?”

“I had...a one night stand and my daughter is the result of it. I don’t know if you...want to hear the whole story of it but that’s the spark notes” Richie frowns putting his phone away as Eddie held his hand out. “What?”

“Come on...I wanna see what Trashmouth’s daughter looks like” Eddie waited until Richie took his phone back out finding a picture and putting the phone in his hand. He smiles bringing the phone close. “She has your dorky smile. I bet she’s smarter than you”

“Hey!...you’re not wrong” Richie laughs as Eddie scrolled through a few pictures of his daughter. 

“For a famous comedian, I’d expect a lot of selfies for your what are they called? Trashcans?”

“My fans?! I hope they don’t call themselves that” He laughs with Eddie as he found a picture of the two visiting a part of Maine. Looks like the coast and his daughter was holding a crab she found as Richie in the picture panicked thinking its going to pinch her. 

“What’s her name, or do I call her Trashmouth Jr?”

“For my sake—don’t call her that if or when you ever meet her. But it’s Robin.”

“Did Stan get a kick out of that? It is a bird”

“Well Uh, it’s...yknow. After the side kick and not the bird”

“Of course you would” Eddie laughs handing back his phone. “At least the female robins were badasses.”

“Your nerd is showing Eds” Richie laughs looking at the picture he was looking at currently. “That crab ended up pinching me instead of her”

“Did you want it to pinch her?!”

“No! God no” Richie laughs closing his phone as Eddie continues to smile. 

“Uh...hey Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“...I’m sorry I scared you...the others told me y-you were...going crazy thinking that...I wasn’t going to make it”

Richie laughs a bit feeling that pain in his chest return as he takes Eddie’s hand into both of his. Eddie squeezes when he saw the few tears roll down Richie’s cheeks. 

“Richie...”

“I’m...I’m just glad you d-didn’t die” Richie chokes up on his tears pressing his hands against his forehead feeling a slight brush from Eddie’s index. 

——

Mom: Is she sleeping through the night yet?

Rich: No...

Mom: Love, it’ll take some time

Rich: June keeps telling me that

Mom: Juniper has twins, it’s twice as hard because once one cries, the other would most likely wake up. 

Mom: I would for sure take her word.

Rich: I know...I’m just worried Ma

Mom: Oh honey I know but you’ll be fine. Robin will be fine

Richie frowns looking over at the crib with the sleeping baby as he heard his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn’t sleep because he thought something bad would happen in the middle of the night. When the worse thing is June’s twins screaming once the sun rises. He’s read almost every book June had about babies and even if everything in them scare them fuck out of him, he’s taken care of every harmful thing.The little one just makes him worry. 

Robin started to fuss making Rich immediately jump into action carefully resting his hand on her chest. She’s so tiny....

“I’m here...daddy is right here”

——

“You really want to transfer to Chicago? It’s just as cold as New York and the Bean isn’t that interesting” 

“Not for the fucking Bean. I just. I just want to be closer to somebody. I know Mike is moving to Florida but I really can’t handle the f-fucking heat man” Eddie held his chest for a moment stating that as Richie had the thought in the back of his head from the night he confessed thinking it was for him but that’s a jump isn’t it?

“Yeah...I getcha. My years in California didn’t last long” Richie laughs as the nurse came in with the forms to give to Eddie. “Well uh. You’ll call me right?”

“Of course Rich...I’ll call when I get transferred. Now you gotta go. Your daughter waits for your return” Eddie smiles catching another smile from Richie knowing his excited. 

“I’ll see you soon” Richie smiles squeezing his hand before letting go and leaving him alone in his hospital room. 

Once Richie left Eddie’s view, Eddie suddenly felt overwhelmed. He tosses the transfer papers to the floor before aggressively grabbing his chest trying to take the gown off and see. See what happened. He wants to see what happened. The sound of It’s talon piercing through his chest ring through his ears and he tried not to scream in his agony or he’ll alert Richie if he still was in the hall. Instead the monitor went off the charts alerting the nurses, causing them to run in and administer an anti aniexty to see if he’ll calm down. But much more had to happen. 

The moments that happened, only one was there for him. 

Mike came in at the wrong but right moment. He carefully maneuvered through the small crowd of nurses, sitting on the edge of the bed as they brought his bed down in a plank position. He carefully rests his hands on his face frowning and letting Eddie try to claw his hands away. 

“Mike Mike Mike—-please—I-I” Eddie grabbed his hands on his face staring at Mike as he suddenly felt his body relax but the tears rolled own his cheeks. 

“Eddie...I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere”

“I-I-I thought...w-what are you doing here...”

“I was coming to say goodbye before I left for Florida, but thank god I came at the right time” Mike frowns carefully wiping away Eddie’s tears with his thumbs letting him relax. “I’m not leaving you like this. I’m not leaving until you’re okay...”

Eddie was brought back up in his bed by the nurse as they tried their best to work around Mike. He immediately embraces Eddie carefully feeling him grip onto his back not letting go. 

A few hours went by and a very tired Richie walks through the airport making his way to the load off zones. He scans around finding his sister holding Robin in her arms as she holds a cute cue card with Richie Tozier written on it with her cute but messy hand writing. 

“Lovebug!”

“Daddy!” Robin drops the card making grabby hands for Richie as he picks up the card on his way over before taking her in his arms happily. 

“Oh!! I missed you so much” Richie smiles squeezing her gently in his arms hearing her giggle. “How’s my lovebug?”

“Happy you are home!!” Robin smiles as Richie kisses her cheek before hugging her even more. “I missed you daddy”

“I’ve missed you so much Robin” Richie smiles holding her as Juniper takes his bag and the card for him so he can hold her without the thought of dropping her. “And how are you Junie?”

“Ew I told you to never call me that” June laughs a bit relaxing as she hasn’t stopped smiling at how happy Robin is to be in her daddy’s arms. “I’m happy you’re home bro, how’s Edward doing?”

“June—“

“Okay okay. How’s Eddie doing? And the others? Bill? Stan?”

“That’s honestly a lot to unpack in one night. I actually...really want to talk to you about something but it’s really late”

“Well tomorrow I can come over. The twins would be happy to have me out for the day” June smiles resting a hand on his shoulder. “For now. You two should sleep comfortably in your own home. Let’s get you home”

The drive was for once a smooth one and for the first time in a while. Richie can sleep without taking forever to do so. He helps Robin getting settled before getting into his sweats and a t shirt then climbing into his own bed sighing with relief. It didn’t take him long to knock out. 

Richie....

I-I...

I don’t want to go

Richie I-I...I don’t want...I don’t want to go

Richie...I....

Richie suddenly woke up to a small hand smacking him in the face. He jolts up seeing a very worried Robin in her cute Winnie the Pooh onesie. 

“What did I tell you about smacking people?!”

“That it’s wrong...”

“Why’d your smack me?”

“You...you were screaming...I-I got scared...” Robin frowns. “Did you...have a nightmare, daddy?”

Richie frowns helping Robin onto his bed as he lays back down with her crawling onto his chest. She rests comfortably gripping onto his shirt worrying for her daddy as he was worried it was going to happen again. 


	3. Loneliness is Killer

“SHES FIVE RICHIE”

“I know! You have no idea how really bad I fuc-“

“AH-“

“HOW REALLY BAD I FEEL” Richie frowns gripping his mug looking over at his daughter coloring on the coffee table. “I haven’t had a nightmare that bad in forever”

“Richie...you really have to explain what the heck happened in Derry” Juniper frowns getting a strange look from Rich. “What?”

“You assumed it’s from that hell hole. I didn’t even tell you what I was going to tell you!”

“For the love of—“ She was temped to smack her brother across the face quickly collecting herself. Instead she pinched her upper arm which Richie knew was an old habit from when they were younger. 

——

Richie drops his bike on the grass in front of his house before stepping in. He knew his parents weren’t home so to the cars not being in the front. Gives him time to clean up. Instead, Juniper ran down the stairs stumbling which freaked him out thinking she was going to break his arm. 

“WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!”

“I was out with my friends?!”

“YOU WERE GONE FOR FUCKING HOURS. LONGER THEN USUAL!!!!” Juniper frowns pinching her bicep to try and calm her. “I uh. FUCK”

“IM FINE!”

Juniper ran over to him grabbing his face and maneuvering it in every direction making Richie gently push her off. He noticed her pinch herself again. 

“Junie, I’m sorry I’m I’m really sorry”

“I just. I uh” Juniper’s anxiety were driving her nuts as she pinched herself again. “WHY DIDN’T COME HOME SOONER?!”

“WHY DO YOU CARE?!”

“I DIDNT WANT TO FUCKING LOSE MY LITTLE BROTHER! I DIDNT WANT YOU TO GO MISSING! I DONT WANT TO BE LIKE THE OTHER FAMILIES THAT LOST THEIR KIDS!” Juniper felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she was about to do it again until Richie grabbed her wrists. 

“Stop...I’m fine. I’m right...I’m right here” Richie started to tear up for worrying his sister. She immediately pulls him into her arms squeezing him carefully but over protectively. 

——

“Stop that” Richie took her hands into his to stop her. “The last time you did that was when your husband died. Just tell me and I’ll tell you everything”

June frowns looking at Richie with worry before letting go of his hands. “You came home that one day you went missing for most of the day. But after that day. You’ve had night terrors at least three times a week and wouldn’t tell any of us what was wrong. So all I’m going to say, is if you don’t get help since you’re a grown adult with a five year old. You’re going to have to live with me again”

“June please don’t tell me you think I’m going to hurt her”

“Richie. You socked dad in the face in high school. I am going to think that way for the safety of Robin” June frowns as Richie held his head down now thinking of that. “So tell me. Tell me what happened back home in Derry”

...it’s a lot Juniper

Bill steps foot on set, a month after not being around as he handed the director and his wife the ending to the movie before leaving back to his trailer. He locked himself in there suddenly screaming to himself and wiping everything off the table onto the floor. 

“S-Shit...”

Why is his heart pounding

What’s going on

STOP THINKING

You were just with people!

The right people...

Now you...you’re just lonely again

Bill: I’m in Chicago 

Richie: What the fuck

Richie: Why?

Bill: I can’t. It’s hard to explain

Richie: Uh

Richie: Give me a second

Bill: Oh okay

Richie: Where are you?

Bill: In the airport lobby

An hour passes and Bill heard his name being yelled at him. He got up from the bench standing beside his bag seeing Richie walking over with Robin holding his hand trailing behind him. 

“Oh. Sorry I-I d-d-didn’t interrupt anything d-did I?” 

Richie was about to say something when Robin let go of his hand to climb on the bench. He easily got distracted by what his daughter was doing as she handed Bill her stuffed sloth. Bill was extremely confused on what the tiny human was doing. 

“He’s...um. a-....anx...”

“Anxious, you’ll get it. Yeah. Uncle Bill is anxious” Richie smiles a bit as Bill held the sloth with a smile. 

“Slow-Mo gives the best hugs!” Robin climbs back down before hugging Bill’s leg. “He can help w-with the...an...an...a?“

“Aniexty, yes Slow-Mo can” Richie smiles kneeling down for his daughter as she instantly ran into his arms being picked up. 

“S-She’s the sweetest...” Bill smiles hugging Slow-Mo. “Are you sure she’s your daughter?”

Richie laughs as Robin looks Bill up and down nudging her daddy for his attention. “He is shorter than you daddy”

“Okay never mind. She is your daughter” Bill laughs with his friend before heading to his car with his stuff. 

After a long ride to Richie’s condo, he managed to get a three bedroom even though he doesn’t know what to do with the extra room. Now having a reason why but it was still confusing even if Bill wasn’t visiting. Bill was still anxious the moment he sat down. 

“It’s b-been two months, and y-you’re in therapy?”

“Bill. All of us should be after what we dealt with” Richie laughs setting down a glass of water for his friend and a glass of apple juice for Robin. “Don’t spill. Tell daddy if you do”

“Can I get a straw?” Robin smiles as Richie couldn’t help but smile back and playfully mess up her hair making her laugh. 

“Of course, would you like one too Bill?” Richie just had to ask making Bill laugh as he shook his head. 

“No I-I’m fine” Bill smiles resting his head in his hand watching Robin work on coloring something for kindergarten. “Whatcha working on?”

Robin looks up from drawing before lifting up the picture that’s supposed to be Richie tripping over a slide when he thought Robin got hurt, but it looks like blobs with stick figures. A masterpiece to both him and Richie of course. 

“Her teacher told them to draw scenes of their day and Robin wanted to pick that one. I didn’t mean to trip over the slide!” Richie sighs putting the straw in Robin’s cup as she carefully takes the glass into her hands. “Robin fell and I thought she got hurt so I worry” 

“It’s cute t-that you worry. You’re a dad” 

“Okay okay. Watch this” Richie gently pokes Robin’s shoulder for her attention. “Uncle Bill just called me cute”

“But you are cute”

“No you’re supposed to say daddy’s tough”

Robin looks at Richie giving him a look before turning back to her drawing. “Nah”

Bill laughs smiling at the two making Richie smile. 

“I love her already”

“Who doesn’t instantly love her right? Anyway...I wanted to calm your nerves before talking about it. Or well what you want to talk about”

“You’re wondering w-why I’m here...right?”

“I love you Bill, if you ever need to come over. My door is always open. But yeah I’m a little curious” 

“I...I don’t know honestly” Bill frowns holding the glass and staring at the water. “I just. Re-wrote the ending t-to my m-movie adaptation, then a m-m-month later I left.”

“Does your wife know?”

“Y-Yeah. I didn’t leave her in the dark...t-that’s for sure” 

“So, what’s the plan Billiam? What exactly are you going to do?” 

“I uh...” Bill looks over at Robin for a moment as Richie got the hutch. 

“Hey lovebug, Uncle Bill wants to talk a little serious...can you hang out in the living room for a sec?”

“Okay daddy” Robin grabs her markers along with her papers before going into the living room and working on the coffee table. 

“Go ahead” Richie rests his elbow on the table and head in hand as Bill moves the glass to the side before clasping his hands together. 

“Back in Derry, it brought back a lot. A-And you know that...” Bill frowns. “B-But I can’t stop t-thinking about everything”

“Therapy man. It’ll help eventually”

“N-No I know, I-I’ve been in therapy before D-Derry”

“That’s new information. Are you implying something by saying that?” 

“...seeing everybody. Experiencing all that’s happened...c-changed a lot o-of how I felt before entering that hell” Bill frowns feeling Richie take his hands so he’d stop squeezing his. 

“Bill. Come on” 

“I-I-I...Richie my wife drives me insane with her career mixed with mine, and it hasn’t been working for a while. Coming back...seeing who I saw...m-made me realize I-I could’ve wait”

“You implying you want a divorce?” Richie let’s go of his hands watching Bill nod but he didn’t know how to tell Rich that the reason for that was he married someone similar to Beverly’s completion but after Derry, it brought something else. 

“Well. You can hide out here until you can—“ Richie stops his thought as he read the flood of texts that just came up. “Yeah. You can, but it looks like you’re getting a roommate in your room in two days”

Bill won’t feel this way forever...

He’s got them


	4. Only You

Mike: Hey, so I’ll be around the next few days. Not asking for much but you’re the only one I know who lives there and I heard Eddie is being transferred to a hospital in Chicago to be closer to a friend. He wants more around and frankly I don’t want to be alone in Florida just yet

Rich: Well Bill is here so it looks like a reunion in Chicago. Robin is going to love all this attention that’s for sure

Rich: Does Eddie have his phone? Like. Can I call him or

Mike: I don’t know, I left a week in advance because I’m driving there. If you gave him your number. He’ll text. Or call. 

Mike: When he’s ready

When he’s ready...

Sweater weather fall, is the best fall. Especially in October. Bill has been there for two weeks so far and Mike was arriving that night. Robin is loving more people around that aren’t her annoying cousins. 

“You writing?” Robin asks Bill as he was on his laptop at the table. 

“Yeah, you done with y-your work?”

“I have to make a pumpkin m...mask! And I need supplies” Robin stares at Bill confusing him a little bit. “Can you take me???”

“Don’t you want your daddy to take you?”

“He’s getting groceries, and h-he said he’ll help make it. But I need supplies” Robin suddenly gave Bill the puppy dog eyes as Bill couldn’t say no to the little one. 

“I’ll tell your daddy where we’re going” Bill states taking his phone out. “Get your shoes on”

The second the two were ready and Richie was informed, Bill opened the front door locking eyes with Mike. 

“Oh shit”

“You said a bad word”

“I’m s-sorry...” Bill frowns as Mike kneels down after setting down his suitcase smiling at Robin. 

“You must be the famous Robin, where’s your daddy?”

“Getting food! Uncle Bill is taking me to the art store!”

“Is that right? Do you two need a ride? Because I’ll happily drive you two”

“Her car seat is in Richie’s car...”

“Then we’ll walk. Can I just set my stuff down?” Mike laughs as Bill moves out of his way as Robin went to grab her set of keys attached to a turtle keychain before handing it to Bill. 

After putting things away and locking up, Bill and Mike follow Robin as she held both of their hands leading the way to the art supply store. They couldn’t take the bus since the two don’t have a bus pass and Robin’s is with Richie. She was having fun though. The two would swing her up every now and then since she taught them how to. 

“So uh. Chicago?” 

“Don’t tell Rich?”

“Oh. One of those?”

“Eddie had a panic attack in the hospital, the day I told everybody I was going to leave Derry and start a life in Florida”

“The same day you left was the s-same day R-Rich went home”

“There’s no connection if you’re thinking that much. It was more of what happened that landed him in the hospital. The sensation of leaving then returning gave him a panic attack that made his doctor prescribe a course of anti anxieties until they sedated him and transfer”

“Mikey that doesn’t really explain why you’re h-here but-“

“But we love Uncle Mikey! Is there a reason for everything?” Robin looks up at the two with curiosity as Mike immediately engulfs her in his arms. 

“You are the sweetest thing in the whole world, how are you Trashmouth’s daughter?”

“That’s what I said” Bill smiles as Robin points to the sign leading to the art store. “She’s five and k-knows her way around”

“She is his daughter. Has his smarts already” Mike laughs a bit before heading inside the store and setting her down to get what she needed. “I’m here because Eddie asked me to, and frankly. I can’t see any of you in pain and I need him to be okay before I can be”

“Mike, I love you but s-sometimes. You are the most i-important person in the moment” 

Stan: Heard from Eddie?

Rich: Why are you asking me??

Stan: Are you that fucking stupid

Rich: Very,,,

Rich: Okay anyway, no. I haven’t

Stan: I heard from Mike that he’s transferring to a Chicago hospital? 

Stan: You didn’t influence that did you?

Rich: No I did not

Rich: What he told me, is that he wanted to be somewhere close to one of us but didn’t want to be in Florida because of the heat

Stan: Hm

Stan: Then why is Mike there?

Rich: Doesn’t want to be alone just yet

Stan: well 

Stan: Looks like I’m telling you first

Stan: Patty wants to meet all of you and since everybody is in fucking Illinois. We can just meet up there

Rich: Bev did make a group chat. Even if Eddie hasn’t responded. But yeah. Text there

Rich: Inform everybody Stan the Man

Richie looks up from his phone in his parked car seeing the drizzle. 

“Shit” He frowns dialing Bill’s number and holding up to his ear not getting an answer. “She better have a coat...my god” he tosses his phone into the passenger seat before starting the car up and heading back to his place. 

Richie enters his condo not finding anybody as he sets the bags down on the counter about to call again when Mike and Bill finally arrived with Robin holding onto Bill with Mike’s jacket over her. 

“We didn’t think it would rain”

“Tried to run back honestly” Mike sets down the stuff they got for Robin as Richie immediately takes her into his arms. 

“Well uh make yourself at home Mikey, just give me a second” Richie took his little one into her room to get her out of the wet clothes and into something warm. 

Robin held onto Richie after getting into her pajamas, taking up all the warmth she can get. He rubbed circles on her back to calm her as she was shaking a little. 

“Come on. We can cuddle with the blanket in the main room.”

“C-Can Uncle Bill and Mikey cuddle too...?”

“Of course, come on” Richie picks up her up heading back into the main room. 

Soon being settled on the couch, Richie held a sleepy Robin as Bill lays against his left side and Mike on his right. All under this giant weighted blanket Richie had got when they first moved in there. 

——

“Okay...it’s very empty...but we..are home” Richie pushes the door open letting the two year old wonder in the empty condo full of boxes. “Careful lovebug. Please” he drops his suitcase quickly picking Robin up when she tried to climb a few of the boxes. 

“sorry daddy” Robin says gripping onto his shirt as Richie kisses her temple. 

A couple of hours of unpacking passes as Richie was trying to work the thermostat not understanding the damn thing. He didn’t want Robin to freeze but he couldn’t figure out the damn thing. 

“Okay plan B”

“B”

“Robin!”

“Daddy!”

Richie stares at his daughter for a moment before grabbing her coat and putting it on her. 

“Adventure?”

“Yea!”

“Okay come on” Richie picks up Robin and heading out with her. 

The two ended up in a Target and Richie made sure every other minute that Robin was okay and not biting down on the handle of the cart. Richie walks down an isle finding exactly what they need before getting his daughter and checking out. 

The moments pass and Richie lays on the couch with Robin laying on his chest with this dark blue weighted blanket as it was 2x bigger than Rich. He made sure it didn’t cover Robin’s head before keeping her close and finally relaxing in their new home. 

——

“You ready sir? We’ll have you sedated for the duration of the flight. You won’t remember a thing” The doctor says as Eddie relaxes a bit while he was given the sedative. 

Eddie frowns sighing closing his eyes as the sedative went into affect almost immediately. 

The darkest wasn’t frightening 

The silence was

A sudden shift in his life

Not only for the friends who are his family

But for the love of his life

Who simply doesn’t know

He feels the same way

But how are you supposed to tell another how you feel...

After dying in front of him

And suddenly breathing seconds later...

“Mr. Kaspbrak?” 

“He’s slowly coming to”

“Get scans and x-rays ordered. And another set of labs. The flight could’ve jostled the work internally on his spine.”

“Fuck Chicago weather”

His body sighs in the hospital and when the monitors went off...

Has he given up?


	5. Promises

Richie...?

Hey!

Rich!

Rich?!

RICHIE—!

Eddie felt the gaping hole in his chest grow as he stares at his unconscious body from a view that wasn’t his own. The warmth of someone’s hands press on his face startling everything inside of him. 

Richie....

“I don’t want to go...”

“I don’t want you to either...please. No...no no NO” 

A banshee...

Eddie groans waking up to doctors and nurses surrounding him as he looks down to his bare chest. He looks over to the paddles from the defibrillator in the resident’s shaking hands as he felt awful. 

“...c...can someone call some...body for me?”

Richie closes the door gently to Robin’s room before going to check on the losers taking up his guest bedroom which only had one fully made bed and an inflatable mattress. He has two of those because of his nephews. 

“Hey—....” Richie stops himself seeing a worried look on Mike’s face after getting off the phone. “What happened?”

“Eddie’s here...and they had to resuscitate when he got settled in a room...” Mike frowns standing to his feet seeing Richie’s face go pale. “Richie?”

“They got him b-back Rich. H-He’s going to be okay” Bill got out of the bed as the two approached Richie but he stepped back gripping his chest a tad. 

“Come on. Let’s go check on him. Well one of us can stay and watch your kid. It’ll be fi-“

“No”

The two looked at each other confused as Richie kept his head down. 

“I uh. She’s my daughter. She needs me around more...” Richie frowns. “You two go. Um. Take my car...” he scrambled knowing Mike has his car but the white noise took over for most of that moment. 

Mike frowns resting his hand on Richie’s back feeling him tense the moment he touched. He doesn’t retracted but something was wrong. 

“Rich. I can stay and watch her—“

“Please—they called you. Can you please just go see him. You too Bill” Richie pulls away turning around and giving Mike his keys before going to his room. 

“Mike should we—“

“They asked for me, to come in. It would be nice if you came with me Bill” 

Bill looks up at Mike when he said that before nodding and going with him that moment. Bill took Robin’s turtle key from the bowl by the door so they can at least lock up. 

It’s been a week with Mike there and Richie honestly thought it would’ve taken Eddie a while before coming. He definitely didn’t think that would happen on arrival.

Rich: Hey

Ben: hey?

Rich: Can I call?

Ben: Of course

The moment Mike stepped into Eddie’s hospital room, he grew anxious thinking he was going to be intubated and covered in wired again. But best believe he was relieved seeing him sitting up staring at him and then Bill when he walked in behind him. 

“Is everyone...in Chicago?”

“No, just. Four losers” Mike smiles bringing him to Eddie’s bedside as he felt him immediately take his hand and squeezing. Knowing he can take all the force. 

“I-I don’t want another surgery...”

“What h-happened?” Bill walks over to the other side as Eddie took his hand as well. “Eds...?”

“M-My u-uh...f-fuck I’m sorry” Eddie’s voice shook with the aniexty coursing through his veins. 

He felt small...

Stuck in this bed

Unable to too much

“M..M-My original...injury g-got jostled o-on the flight here...they need to go back in...and f-fix it” 

Bill frowns sitting in the bed and holding his hand with both of his. “It’ll be fine. I-I promise”

Mike turned to Bill giving him a worried look over that word. 

Promise

Last time he promised 

They were all in a mess that caused this

Both Bill and Mike shouldn’t be making promises. 

Ben stood in the kitchen of his home ending the call he just had with Richie. Worry written all over his face. But that all melted away from the touch of soft hands snaking up his sides and over the front of his torso. His smile returned as he glances behind him seeing a very tired Beverly look up at him. 

“Hey...”

“Hi” Bev smiles holding him as Ben places his hands over hers intertwining their fingers. “How’s Richie?”

“Going through it”

“Oh? Well come on! Tell me the details. What did he do now?”

“No it’s not what he did, Eddie got transferred to a hospital in Chicago. Or really more in Illinois. But he arrested when he arrived”

“Oh my god” Bev pulls away frowning as Ben turned to look at her. “Richie saw that?”

“No, Mike got called by Eddie’s doctor. So that clearly tells us that he’s his emergency contact. But Mike is also in Chicago because of Eddie’s asking”

“Wait. Okay. I’m confused?”

“About?”

“Who the fuck is in Chicago? Richie lives there, Eddie got transferred there—“

“Mike put his move on hold to Florida, to go to Illinois for Eddie. I don’t know much other than that” 

“Shouldn’t we go?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well—besides not hearing anything from Richie since he used to talk to be a lot, back in the day. Should we be there for Eddie?”

“If you’d like, we can be there within the week. But shouldn’t he get used to being in a new hospital, let alone new state, before visiting?”

“You make it sound like he just moved”

“I’m not too far off” Ben shrugs giving off a smile as Bev wraps her arms around his neck with him instinctively putting his around her waist. “You are also going through a lot, it’s best we wait”

“Okay” Bev smiles but the thought in the back of her head made her stress without actually showing it. 

——

Richie drops down into the clubhouse screaming with Ben when they both thought they were going to be alone. 

“Why are you here?”

“Why are you asking me that?!”

“I don’t know!” Richie frowns noticing a journal in Ben’s hand. “What is that, a diary?”

“I swear to god Richie...”

“What? I’m not fucking joking!”

“Okay—I’ll bite. Yeah. It is but can’t you just call it a journal?”

“Uh. No, but what are you even writing?” Richie sat on the crate where he was writing in the journal. He watched Ben hold it protectively. “I’ll tell you something if you tell me what you wrote”

“I’m not going first on that notion” Ben frowns bringing himself to sit beside Richie on the crate. 

“Well I’m in fucking love with that Pomeranian we call Eddie”

“I kinda knew you two were close in a way, but I didn’t know you liked him...”

“I have my many secrets...” Richie frowns getting up from the crate and going into a corner of the clubhouse. “For one. I always get called a fairy and yknow the other f word that shouldn’t affect me. But it does. Bowers is an ass and since...nobody really knows me” He pulls out a tin box. 

“We know you...what do you mean by that?”

“Well Benny boy, can you keep a secret?” 

“Better than you think I can”

“Hm” Richie gave him a look before sitting back down beside him. “Okay. I trust you Benjamin”

“Then?”

“I don’t like girls”

“Oh...okay? That means your gay—“

“Yeah I know but the label is weird...well not weird just—“

“You don’t want people saying it because of what’s wrong with the world.” Ben watches Richie nod keeping his head down. “Well. Your secret is safe with me Trashmouth. But you better know that we all love you unconditionally”

“You SAP” Richie elbows Ben as the two share a laugh. “What’s your big ol secret Benny?”

“I...I think I’m in love with Beverly”

“You think? I see how you look at her, bitch”

“Yeah but—“

“She’s with Big Bill, but Ben I gotta be honest. That ain’t gonna last” Richie states opening the small tin box before taking off his glasses. The tin box had a glasses repair kit. He fixes his glasses before going home so his parents wouldn’t have to worry. 

“Why would you say that?”

“Bill, doesn’t know what he wants. Nor does Beverly. But there’s a difference”

“Which is??”

“Bev deserves someone like you, and Bill needs to check himself before he gets into anything” Richie frowns fighting the arm of his glasses as Ben rests a hand on his shoulder. 

“You deserve someone special. And Eddie is that”

Richie was going to say something but the two were interrupted by the rest of their losers joining them in the clubhouse. 

“You two keeping secrets?” Bev teases wrapping an arm around Ben’s shoulders. 

“Secrets about Eddie’s mom that’s for sure” Richie brought his arm around Eddie’s shoulder as his annoying statement made him get pushed off. “Aww come on Eddie my love”

Eddie felt his face flush as his instant reaction was punching Richie in the arm. 

Damn

——

Halloween with a sick kid, isn’t fun. 

“I’m not leaving. I don’t have any shows or any meetings. You have me all night lovebug” Richie reassures as Robin hasn’t stopped crying since she’ll miss trick or treating. “Oh baby...”

“I...I d-don’t feel good” Robin cries as Richie scoops her up in his arms holding her until she calmed down. 

Juniper’s boys were out so she had the chance to come over and help Richie take care of Robin. But she didn’t know that Mike and Bill were staying with him so when she opened the front door. Both of them stare at her like she broke in. 

“Jesus Christ”

“June?”

“Juniper!”

“Oh my god you two got taller” Juniper drops her backpack along with a grocery bag before opening her arms for them both to hug it. “It’s been forever”

“We truly n-need to catch up” Bill smiles hugging her as Juniper pulls back scanning him up and down. 

“You...”

“M-Me?”

“Your endings sucked” Juniper laughs as Bill sighs in defeat before giving off a small laugh. “My husband loved your books, even the endings but I never understood a single one” she smiles picking up her things and laying them out. 

“I am sorry to hear about your husband June”

“Always the apologetic one Mike, but thank you” June smiles reassuring that even if it has been five years still recent to a degree, she’s fine. “Is Richie in Robin’s room?”

“Yeah he hasn’t left since and we were...k-kinda waiting to see if he’d want to see Eddie”

“Eddie is here? In Illinois?”

“Yeah, he got transferred here”

“Does that explain why the both of you are here?”

“For Mike yes, m-me? No. C-Complicated”

June states at Bill for a moment before shrugging it off and grabbing a plate from the cabinets. 

“I’ll let Richie know where you two are”

“We were thinking he’d come with us...he hasn’t seen Eddie since he got transferred”

“Well Robin is sick and he’s not going to leave his kid. Not even with me and I took care of her for a month while...he was back home with you guys. Just go and I’ll talk to him about seeing Eds” June shot them a smile watching them get ready to go and then eventually going. 

June felt her smile fade as she stopped what she was doing to think to herself about what she heard. He hasn’t seen him yet? Something...

Something happened there


	6. Small Steps

Eddie: Hey

Bev: Hey!!

Bill: He’s back!

Ben: It’s nice seeing you text Eds

Stan: How are you feeling?

Eddie: Better...I’m stressed though 

Ben: ???

Mike: PT right? Or well. They are going to get you standing today right?

Bev: You really have to keep us in the loop Eds! We love you!!!

Ben: Rich invited us for a Friendsgiving, even though we are family and it can just be called thanksgiving 

Ben: Besides the point. We’ll be in Illinois soon

Ben: Gotta love the weather right?

Stan: Being in a hospital, you rarely feel it 

Ben: Right. Sorry

Eddie: It’s okay, but you guys have fun

Bill: Eddie shut up

Eddie: Huh???

Bev: You’re in a private room now right?

Eddie: Right

Mike: We can bring food in then! Celebrate Thanksgiving there! Yeah not cook a lot but we can

Eddie: It’s hard to take solids

Bill: Lucky for you. Mash potatoes are a thing 

Eddie stares at the texts flooding in wondering why Richie isn’t messaging at all. But the moment he looks up he sees the tall tower of a man knocking on the door frame to catch his already undivided attention. 

“Sorry...”

“Wait. Why?”

“I haven’t visited since you came in”

“You better be Sorry then” Eddie laughs a little as Richie moves himself to the chair beside his bed. “You are also busy, so I understand...”

“Taking care of a five year old is a lot harder than it looks. But yknow. It’s worth it. Every second is worth it” Richie smiles tiredly as Eddie pushes himself up a bit crossing his legs the best that he can. 

“You heard about thanksgiving right?”

“I mean. I am planning it and cooking.” Richie chuckles before leaning back and sighing. “Um. I gotta ask though”

“Hm?”

“Uh...June is going to our parents with her boys, and Robin is obviously with me so”

“Are you asking me for permission to bring your daughter to thanksgiving?”

“I know it’s stupid—“

“Little bit” Eddie smiles slightly, watching Richie’s shoulders tense a bit since asking. “She’s your daughter. I’d love to meet her...”

“Really? It won’t be weird right?”

“It’ll be awkward but if Mike and Bill had good first impressions, I bet I’ll have a decent one” Eddie reassures as Richie leans forward taking his hand and feeling him interlock their fingers. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t...come when you arrested. I just”

“Richie...”

“I care...I care about you, and I got scared thinking you left again...I don’t want you to leave...” Richie had to admit it sooner than later, and Eddie instantly let go of his hand tugging at his shirt to have him stand out of his chair and embrace him in his bed. 

Eddie held onto him for dear life feeling Richie tremble in his embrace. The thought of it was killer. None of them want to go through it again. 

They parted when Eddie’s nurse came in to do the new labs. He’s had a minor surgery to fix what was damaged on the flight and he bounced up faster than most. But the labs are to have a beginning before and after deal when they try to get him walking that afternoon. 

“Um. Rich?” Eddie looks up at him as he hasn’t drawn his attention away from the nurse until Eddie took his hand again. 

“Huh?”

“Can I ask for a favor?”

While Richie took care of something, Mike sat with Bill on the couch listening to what he told Richie about him and his wife but

“You are leaving her?”

“She’s leaving m-me...”

“Is it because of this?”

“N-No. She made it clear that i-it’s not because I left. Audra told me the space was needed. On both p-parts”

“I’m sorry Bill...”

“No no. Don’t be. It’ll all work out” Bill frowns taking a second to realize what he said. “Hopefully”

Mike rests his hand on his knee giving him a smile when the two heard the door unlock and three suitcases pile in. 

“Uh?”

“They’re Eddie’s”

“That’s where you went” 

“Yeah, anyway. I’m doing laundry. He asked me to do that and I said yeah. Of course” Richie picked up the suitcases and set them on the loveseat by the main couch. 

“You have a washing machine and didn’t tell me?” Bill asks as he was there the longest and didn’t pack a lot. The sink was his friend and that’s gross. 

“I honestly thought you two would’ve been curious enough to wonder what the cabinet by the hall bathroom is” Richie lead the way for both of them opening the cabinet and pushing the doors in showing the washer and driver, along with a few other necessities. 

“Well—when you’re done with Eddie’s. I’m using it” Bill sighs in defeat as Mike pats his back laughing. 

After doing quite the number of loads and folding everything up for Eddie, Richie got the other inflatable set up for when Ben and Beverly get there. Bill watches Richie take care of things like he was born to do so, he wonders if he was a father if he’d gain these habits as fast as he did. But he doesn’t think he’ll ever know. 

“So, I’m gonna move the loveseat to the wall along with the coffee table to fit a mattress in there and put the other one behind the main couch. Ben said they’ll come in tomorrow and Stan is coming in with Patty the day before Thanksgiving” Richie states handing linens to Mike to make the other bed as he goes into the cabinet again grabbing the big weighted blanket along with spare pillows. He wants to get everything ready for when they come. “You guys can claim what you want now. Or—wait to see if they want your room”

“I’m cool being kicked out of the bedroom and taking an inflatable o-or the couch” Bill states even though he liked taking advantage of having the bed to himself. 

“We’ll see when they get here. For the mean time. What we’ve been in. Can stay as is” Mike smiles as Richie checks his watch. 

“I gotta pick up Robin, I’ll pick up takeout on the way back” Richie picked up his keys and wallet. 

“Get something Robin will want, not everybody likes Chinese” 

“I know I know, but I ask her when I see her” Richie smiles leaving the condo as the two looked at each other for a moment. 

“She’s spoiled”

“No she’s not, have you seen her room”

“No? Why would I?”

“She made me have a tea party with her and her stuffed animals. Her room is very simplistic and she has five stuffed animals” Bill smiles crossing his arms proudly. “I know all their names”

“That’s...honestly the most adorable thing I’ve heard so far” Mike laughs as Bill rolls his eyes smiling. 

He loves that smile...

Robin immediately ran out of her class with her backpack the moment she saw Richie. She hugged his leg as he signs her out before picking her up and kissing her cheek. 

“Is that Richie Tozier?”

“Knew her last name was familiar”

“A comedian for a father, HA. You’ve got to be kidding” 

“Of course the mother isn’t around”

Richie looked over at the whispering moms sighing as Robin frowns looking at him. 

“Are they being bullies?” Robin whispers to him as he didn’t want to start anything. He nods a bit keeping the smile on his face for his daughter. 

The moment Richie started walking away, Robin looks over his shoulder catching the moms’ attention resulting in her immediately giving them the stink eye. They looked at her with disgust as Robin held Richie protectively still glaring at them. 

No one talks smack about her dad, even if she doesn’t understand what they even said. 

“You have all your work right?”

“I have to make a turkey!”

“Hun that...takes like seven hours”

“No no no! Ms. Lin said hand turkey”

“Ohhhh okay that makes much more sense, well I’ll happily help you with that” Richie smiles helping her into her car seat and getting buckled. Robin unzipped her backpack pulling out Slow-Mo the sloth getting a worried look from Richie. 

“No one saw me!”

“Okay lovebug, but you know you’re not supposed to bring your stuffed animals”

“I know I know” Robin pouts as Richie presses his head against hers getting into her personally space until she started laughing and pushing him away. “Stop it daddy!”

“I’m sorry but I won’t until that smile is on your adorable face” Richie smiles catching her smile finally as he kisses the top of her head before closing the door and getting in the car. “What would you like for dinner? I’m getting the guys and I Chinese”

“Can I get rice and the noodles??”

“You can have some of my noodles, but yes you can have that” Richie smiles buckling and quickly looking back making sure Robin is secured. 

Eddie stood in between these two railings on a platform holding onto them for dear life. His doctor and his residents were observing as he reassured it’s okay to take a step and if anything happened they got him. He stepped forward with his left and his doctor focused on the drag of his right. 

“Okay, take another step” He states watching his right bend causing him to fall against one of the rails. He immediately helped Eddie up gesturing his residents to bring the wheelchair. “We’ll try again tomorrow. But for now. I want to try something”

After dinner, Richie helped Robin with the hand turkey she had to make. He traced her hand for her and let her cut it out when Bill sat beside him immediately after going on a walk with Mike. 

“Hey?”

“I need advice”

“Depends on the advice” Richie took the scissors when Robin was done with them so she wouldn’t hurt herself. “Where’s Mike?”

“Um. Still walking”

“Why?”

“I think I said something wrong”

“Oh boy. Bill?”

“He told me...what he remembered back in Derry. In our high school days. And he told me he loved me...” 

“Oh shit—“

“DADDY!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry—but damn. And why is that bad?” Richie and Robin look at Bill with curiosity as he takes in a deep breath before sighing. 

“I told him I was married” Bill rests his head on the table getting a laugh from Richie as Robin smacked her dad’s arm to make him shut up. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! You’re getting a divorce and you say that?!”

“Dummy”

“He is a dummy, Robin”

“It doesn’t help that he said “I know” and start laughing right after...” Bill groans as Richie pats his back before helping Robin holding the glued feathers down. 

“Dude. If he got a kick out of it, don’t think too much into it. Also...I didn’t know Mike felt that way. Do you have any idea what you’re going to say or how you’re gonna feel? Because right now you’re just a snail in its shell” Richie says calmly as he takes his hand off watching Robin admire her hand turkey. “Honestly...didn’t think I’d be the person you’d go to”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bill frowns looking up at Richie before straightening up. 

“I’m a lovestruck idiot man. I haven’t told the person I love that I love them with all the power my heart has. He knows...but I don’t think he wants to” Richie frowns feeling Robin jab him in the side. “OW. ROBIN!”

“You both are dummies!” Robin states before putting away her hand turkey and going to get something from her room. 

“She doesn’t lie so” Richie laughs a bit rubbing his side. “Wish she didn’t do that to say that...”

“Does...does she even understand?”

“What?”

“That...you’re gay?”

“Okay now why are you asking me that like a question?”

“Because you never came out to me! We all know you l-love Eddie because of what happened under”

“Well Bill, you are the fourth person I’m coming out to” Richie pats his back as he doesn’t mind the label to clarify for others but there’s something about it. 

“HOW T-THE FUCK AM I FORTH?!” Bill yells and before he could say anymore, Robin tosses her stuffed bear at his face. The bear’s name is Tiny since it’s the bear with the small head but big body. “Ok—Okay I-I’m Sorry”

“BETTER BE!”

“Indoor voices” Richie laughs taking Tiny from Bill’s lap and handing it back to Robin. “Robin was the third person I told. June is second”

“Oh my god which loser did you tell before me??”

“Let’s see. He was in love with your girlfriend from high school”

“That...” Bill’s shock expression relaxes as he sits back. “m-makes a lot of sense”

“Benny is very trust worthy, everybody is. In their own way” Richie smiles getting up to get a drink when Mike finally returns. 

The awkward silence filled the room as Robin immediately tugged at Richie’s shirt. He picked her up into his arms as she grabs a caprisun from the cabinet before whispering to him. 

“Okay. We’ll leave you two alone” Richie smiles taking Robin to his room so they can leave the two be, and watch something. 

Mike walks over to the table sitting in front of Bill taking a minute of more silence before breaking it. 

“I know you’re getting a divorce...I just. We’ve been through a lot and honestly remembering during those 27 years, was draining...when the rest of you moved on” Mike frowns. “I didn’t want to keep it to myself for another decade...I love you Bill, I’m willing to take the small steps to get there if...-“

“I’m...I will. I’m willing” Bill reassures. “I just...n-need to take care of things. Y’know?”

“I do...”

I do...


	7. Robin & Eddie

“Did Richie say when he’ll get here??”

“Mmm. He said after his meeting. But that was before we boarded. That was a good two hours ago”

“You are SO helpful Ben”

“Hey I’m sorry that he texts me more”

“Don’t make me jealous Benny boy” Bev teases as Ben rolls his eyes before kissing her lovingly. 

The two parted when the sound of an ongoing horn was flaring. Bev laughs at Richie pressing the horn before letting go when they locked eyes. He smiles opening the passenger door from the inside as Beverly instantly took that seat while Ben puts their luggage in the trunk and gets in the backseat seeing Robin’s car seat and her favorite stuffed animal being, of course, Slow-Mo sitting in there. 

“Are we picking up your daughter on the way back?”

“Oh my god we get to meet the little one soon!”

“Yes, we are picking her up. She’ll be excited to meet you both” Richie waited for them to buckle before starting the car back up and getting out of the loading zone. “Beverly more than Ben since she has been around Mike and Bill the past month or so”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bev laughs as she took his aux cord starting to play something. 

“She won’t be afraid to hit you if she thought it was necessary Ben. But don’t worry she calls them “love taps”” 

Bev couldn’t help but thought that’s the most adorable thing while Ben had to watch what he says for the time he’s there. 

Once they arrived at her school, Richie Parker and waited a few minutes. 

“Um. You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to. It’ll be quick”

“Oh shut up Richie, we’re coming” Bev smiles unbuckling and getting out of the car as Richie looks in the rear view mirror watching Ben shrug before stepping out himself. 

Richie reaches back grabbing her sloth before getting out with the two and leading the way inside the school and to her classroom. Bev couldn’t help but get excited to meet the little one as her and Ben heard excited squeals coming from the little girl in a cute fall sweater and tiny overalls running toward Richie. 

“She’s the cutest little thing!” Bev squeals as Robin grabs onto Richie’s leg looking up at Bev even when she knelt down. 

“This is Beverly and Ben, Robin. More of the losers” Richie smiles as Robin let go of his leg to investigate Beverly. 

“Does she know what the losers club is? Or?”

“She does. You are my second family and she understands that” Richie smiles watching Robin admire Beverly’s painted nails and her outfit as Bev started talking to her about painting her nails. 

Ben smiles at the three before getting distracted by the whispers. He looks over to the three moms discussing among each other while glancing every now and then at them.

“Got a staring problem?” Ben calls them out as they stopped talking when they did. “Hm?” 

“Ben—“ Richie stops him from stepping over to them pressing his hand to his chest keeping him there. 

“Seriously? Stop staring”

“What’s your issue? We aren’t even staring at you”

“Yeah but you’re staring at my friend and his kid. By the looks of it. You probably do that all the time huh?” Ben snaps as Richie brought his entire person in front of him pushing him back as Beverly picked up Robin. “Talking smack behind their backs when you should just be straight up instead of cowards.”

“Let’s go Ben”

Ben glares at the three before turning around and leaving with them. Richie gave Bev a worried look as she didn’t know what that was. 

“Jesus Christ Ben” Richie smacks his arm for his attention as Ben frowns. 

“I’m sorry”

“Honestly. I don’t care. I would’ve never done that. All they really get is Robin’s death stares”Richie laughs a bit before sighing. “I wouldn’t worry about it”

“You’re not?”

“It happens all the time that I’m used to it” Richie states taking Robin out of Beverly’s arms to help her into the car. “The worse thing I heard, is something Robin ain’t allowed to hear until she’s my age”

“Hey!” Robin pouts as Richie kisses the top of her head before handing her Slow-Mo. 

“It’s a bad word lovebug” Richie says before turning to the two and mouthing ‘man whore’ to them. 

“You sit in the front. I want to be next to this cutie” Bev smiles making Robin smile when she joins her in the backseat. 

Ben slides into the passenger picking up Richie’s phone when it started ringing. “It’s Eddie” he answers as Richie got settled into the drivers. 

“Richie?”

“It’s Ben”

“Oh! H-Hey. Sorry thought I called—“

“No you did. I just answered. Need something Eds?”

“Uh. Yeah. Richie?”

“Okay” Ben handed Richie’s phone back to him as Richie held his phone up. 

Ben took that moment to look back at Bev and Robin looking at Beverly’s phone. She was showing them all of her models and fashion designs before flipping to one of Ben and his dog Cosmo. 

“PUPPY!” Robin took her phone looking at the big German Shepherd. “You guys have a puppy!”

“A very big puppy” Ben smiles taking his phone out and showing her more pictures. Robin took his phone seeing Cosmo with Bev and a few with him on his own. 

“I want a big puppy!” Robin kicks her legs in her seat looking at the pictures. “All I got is the neigh—ehhhhh neighbor’s puppy. Angry little puppy”

“A Pomeranian?” The two Bs said in unison as Richie laughs ending the call. 

“Yeah. A Pomeranian. And you can get a puppy if you can prove to take care of one Robin” Richie says setting his phone down in the cup holder before starting the car. “I’m gonna drive by our place to grab something for Eddie, and give it to one of y’all to give to him”

“Not gonna stay and hang out?”

“June has something for Robin and we have to go grocery shopping. Mike and Bill are already with Eddie so he can drive you two back”

“Okay, sounds like a plan to me” Ben smiles as does Richie. 

Bev looks at the two for a moment thinking about them. Something is going on in their heads. 

After a while Robin sat in the cart holding Slow-Mo watching Richie put food for thanksgiving into the cart. Richie handed her a can of pumpkin pie. 

“What’s this?”

“Pumpkin pie in a can”

“How can a pumpkin fit in this?”

“Magic” Richie leans on the cart smiling at Robin as she didn’t understand have the words on the can besides the big ones she already said. “Will...you be okay spending thanksgiving in a hospital? Our friend can’t leave for a day and we thought it’d be nice to be with him”

“Is he okay, daddy?”

“Yeah, I think so. Anxious but who isn’t in that scary place” Richie pushes Robin’s hair out of her face and behind her ear before continuing to get what they need. “Making ham instead of turkey too”

“Good! I don’t like turkey...” Robin states as she stares at her sloth for a minute or two before smiling when Richie kisses her cheek. 

She has an idea. 

When thanksgiving day came finally, Richie and Patty were cooking in his kitchen. He was enjoying all the embarrassing stories of Stan from the time they were apart. 

“I love her more than you, Richie” Stan smiles watching Robin show off her owl plushie before going to bug Bill. “Please tell me it’s Robin, off the bird?”

Beverly laughs when Stan asked as his expression went south for a second. 

“Please tell me you were at least Batman and Robin for Halloween?” Stan asks as Richie laughs a bit handing Patty the serving spoon to pack up the mash potatoes. 

“Yeah, I have a picture somewhere but she was one and in a Robin onesie. She doesn’t remember it.” Richie smiles going into the cabinet getting the Tupperware. 

“She’s absolutely the cutest and I hope you don’t mind me spoiling her when her birthday comes around Richie” Patty smiles helping Richie pack up the cooked vegetables. 

“Me too!! She’s the cutest little thing who wouldn’t want to spoil her” Bev smiles tickling Robin, smiling even more to her cute giggle as Bill rests his head on top of hers when Bev stopped. 

“You two are sweet, but don’t go over the top. That is my job” Richie smiles taking his phone seeing angered texts from his mom. “Okay, let me have my lovebug for a moment. Grandma is mad we didn’t call her” he let Patty take care of things as Mike took his place for the moment. 

Richie held his hand out for Robin as she climbs out of Bill’s lap running over to her daddy and taking his hand. The two went to call Maggie in his room leaving the losers alone. 

“Robin is the cutest thing in the entire world, and Richie is a great dad” Ben smiles settling up next to Bev. 

“He calls her lovebug” Bev squeals smacking Bill’s arm at how excited she was. 

“Pumpkin and sweetheart too” Bill smiles stopping Beverly as the two laugh a bit. 

“He truly would walk a hundred miles and go through every obstacle to make sure she’s happy” Patty smiles joining Stan on the loveseat for a moment while they packed the sides mainly waiting for the ham. “Like how you all would do the same for each other” she smiles stealing a kiss from Stan happily. 

“This is nice, extremely nice. I love being with you guys and Robin. Her energy honestly gives me enough for the day” Stan laughs with his family as Robin runs back in after saying happy thanks giving to her grandma. She carried a puzzle box walking over to Stan and Patty smiling. “And I thought Richie thought puzzles were lame” he smiles taking the box and going to the table with Robin. 

Patty smiles watching Stan help Robin onto the chair before opening the puzzle box and starting to put it together. She got up herself going to help the two. 

“Mom, I would like this Christmas with just my daughter. I don’t want any big commotion like last year”

“Okay Rich. But you owe me a holiday with my granddaughter”

“Of course”

“I love you Richie, give Robin and your friends my love” Maggie smiles hearing Richie return the loving gesture before ending the call. “Now are you going to cut the turkey so your father doesn’t hurt himself again like last year?”

“I still can’t believe he did that” 

“He wouldn’t let Richie do it. He’d fight with Richie but not you sweetheart” Maggie handed Juniper a knife as she immediately set it down for a moment taking her drink and downing it. “Hun”

“Sorry. Thinking”

“With drinking?”

“I don’t drink with my twins around. Let me have this”

“Okay okay” Maggie sat down at the island of her kitchen watching June pinch her right forearm. “Sweetheart, have you visited it recently?”

“We are calling a grave stone and IT NOW?” 

“Sorry, what else do you want me to call it?” 

“I’m just worried Mom. Fuck. I’m almost 50 and I’m stressing to high hell” 

“About?”

“Richie—“

“Love, he has a village. Trust me for the sake of your own needs...you already take care of two teens who’d rather mess with Wentworth then enjoy their grandpa’s company, and you know Richie isn’t going to do anything stupid and he’s taking care of himself while also taking care of Robin. For my sake. You really need a minute.”

June frowns hearing all of that as much as it is true. 

“Can you please cut the turkey?”

“Of course”

After getting everything ready and a ride to the hospital, Richie held Robin’s hand nervous about her meeting Eddie. Eddie meeting Robin. 

God...He’s about to freak out 

Robin tugged at his hand as the stood in the parking lot while the others went ahead. Richie looks down catching that adorable smile from his daughter before scooping her up in his arms and showering her in kisses getting her adorable laughter from her. 

“You are honestly, the best thing to ever happen to me. Do I not say that enough?” Richie smiles as Robin kisses his cheek making him smile even more. 

Before they even got close to reaching the doors. Robin tugged at Richie’s shirt. 

“I forgot something”

“What?”

“Slow-Mo”

“Pumpkin it’s best to keep him in the car so you don’t lose him in the hospital”

“No!” Robin pouts kicking her legs as Richie sighs taking her back to the car to grab Slow-Mo. 

Eddie sat on his bed with Bev holding her hand as he was extremely nervous about meeting Robin. He has a nice distraction of watching his friends set up everything. 

“Why did they put your foot in a boot?” 

“My right foot wasn’t straightening during the walking PT so I’m in a boot for a little bit until the next PT” Eddie frowns as Bev rests her head on his shoulder. 

“It’ll be fine. And I mean...everything will be” Bev smiles as Eddie rests his head on top of hers holding his chest for a moment. “Deep breathes” she smiles rubbing his arm. 

Eddie turns around a bit keeping in mind of his injury. It took a nurse to help him get into a sweater, the sweater being Richie’s since it was big enough to not get caught on the bandages and binder. He stares at the door opening and seeing the little one everybody talks about step in. 

Robin locks eyes with Eddie as the two had a moment. 

A moment. 


	8. Session #1

A week back home from Derry

————

“Richie Tozier”

“Full name?”

“Richard Wentworth Tozier” 

“Okay, I’m Tera Jackson. Thank you for coming”

“I mean. I’m paying for this therapy so”

“Well. Usually first sessions get cancelled. Especially from celebrities” Tera teases getting a pity laugh from Richie. 

“I guess. But um. This is...for the sake of my daughter”

“Not yourself?”

“It’ll come to that. It is about that...but for the most part. I want to get something under control...or...”

Tera took out the note she got from her assistant about the reasoning for his therapy. She checks it and waited a minute for him to say it himself before doing it herself. 

“The night terrors would become physical and for the sake of your five year old daughter. You don’t want that”

“Exactly...”

“Well, lets start with what could cause these night terrors. Anything stressful happen in your life recently?”

——

A coin toss. Was that the point?

Was that the token of my life? 

A coin toss of my emotions?

A coin toss of my outcome. 

You stabbed the love of my life. I have zero regrets crushing your heart in the palm of my hand with the help of my friends. 

My family. 

Richie stood over the decaying clown before realizing. 

“Eddie—“

He quickly ran down to Eddie presumed dead body as his friends surround him. He held his face in his hands for a moment of full dread. 

“Eddie no...please. No” Richie cries feeling Stan rest his hand on his back. 

Richie brought Eddie’s limp body into his arms and holding on for dear life. Willing to take his own life under Neibolt as it collapsed around him. 

“Richie—he’s dead”

“We gotta go man”

As he felt his friends pull him, Richie suddenly stopped them when Eddie’s hand grabbed onto his side violently before gasping for air and then coughing up whatever was in his lungs for a moment. 

“Eddie—!”

“I-I...”

“Oh my god” Ben frowns immediately going to their aid and helping Eddie with Richie getting him out of there with the navigation of Mike. 

He’s alive...

Fuck

Thank God he's alive...

——

Tera frowns hearing the cliff notes since hearing that a cosmic clown from the depths of space coming to kill kids that became adults to kill them and in the result killed the love of Richie’s life but didn’t. It’s a lot. But all she got was the love of his life almost died in his arms and that’s traumatizing enough. 

“He’s alive. Being taken care of my doctors, helping him live another day. Can’t you focus on that?”

“Wow that’s fucking forward of you”

“I know, I know you won’t focus on that”

“Then why did you say that?”

“Someone has to” Tera gave off a misleading smile which drove Richie crazy, but it’s there for reassurance and a reason. “You can hear that from your friends who experienced the trauma but the fact that they probably saw it differently, means they don’t feel the same way as you do. You love...Eddie, right? That’s this name?” 

“Yeah. You’re right...”

“That’s another connection, besides the years apart being one, and the obvious connection of being friends. You’re in love with a man who died in your arms and seconds later came back to live. Some kind of act from a higher power but ignoring that all together...he’s alive. Hearing that triggers something in your head that I would like to know”

“From just saying that?”

“When I say, he’s alive. He’s laying in a hospital bed connected to what he needs to be connected to in order to speed along his recovery. Soon, he’ll be out and well. He’s alive Richie Tozier. And something drives you nuts when hearing that”

“He’s alive...Eddie...is alive. But he died. He was gone...he was gone for not even hours, only minutes. How am I supposed to recover from that?”

“Time”

Richie frowns gripping his knees hearing that as Tera opened her drawer in the nightstand beside her chair taking out a stress ball before handing it to Rich. He took it into his hand honestly staring at it for a while before squeezing it. 

“You’re thinking. Because your eyes are wandering.” 

“...Everyone tells me he’s alive, but why can’t I get over it? He was in my arms limp, and then suddenly awake”

“The body is still doing things people are researching.” Tera wrote down a few things. “So, does it always come to mind when you hear that?”

“...what part?”

“Some patients get triggered by words and since you connect differently from these friends of yours when hearing that Eddie is alive. It triggers the thought of him dead in your arms”

“Why are you straight forward with this?”

“I’m not like other therapists Mr. Tozier. I don’t want to see you suffer forever like others. I’m not saying I want to rush you into a conclusion in the first session. But I want you to be comfortable telling me almost everything. Because for the sake of yourself....” Tera leans forward giving a smile. “You want to be okay, so your daughter will have the only parental figure biologically connect to her...to be okay and able to be there for when she needs someone”

“God you drive me nuts...” Richie frowns gripping harder on his knee. “But you’re right...how the fuck can you read people like that?”

“Rich. This is my career. I’ve been doing this forever and body language says a lot about how one person may be feeling” Tera sets down her notepad along with everything else in her lap before crossing her legs and setting her hands in her lap. “Try something?”

Richie leaned back into the couch resting his hands in his lap looking at Tera. 

“Just sit still and try not to show how you’re feeling”

As the silence grew in the room and Tera just stared at Richie. His mind was wandering all over the place. 

This is supposed to be helpful?

It is

But what the fuck

How am I supposed to get over it

That’s not the point in therapy is it

I’m supposed to accept it

Not...push it away or

Accept it and think I’ll be okay

Jesus she’s staring. 

I don’t like being stared at

Ha...and yet I’m a comedian and a father to a child who thinks it’s funny to stare

Robin...I love her

I want her to be okay

She will be. When I will be...

Right?

“Your eyes are apart of your body and they were darting around the room as your hands clench together.”

“Jesus lady”

“No one really sits still anymore. Life is full of...many obstacles and that honestly...and it’s inappropriate for me to say this but...everything can kill you nowadays” 

“Ugh. I’m the dad of a five year old. You really had to say that?”

“Only the best look out for everything”

“Ain’t that the truth...”

“Richie, since this session is coming to a close...for your sake. Try not to drink or do anything out of the ordinary. Few things can impair your well being. Wait till you report for our next session. Then we’ll see where to go from there and see if you’re sleeping easier”

“Okay...thanks”

“Don’t thank me yet. This is only the beginning” 


	9. Everything and Anything

After starting to get food for everyone, Robin sat on the end of the bed as Eddie sat by the head of the bed with his left leg crossed for room and his right sprawled out toward her. She held Slow-Mo close to her chest before resting a hand on the boot suddenly retracting thinking she did something wrong. 

“It’s okay...you didn’t hurt me. It’s just a plastic box on my foot” Eddie sighs rubbing the back of his neck as Robin crawls over the bed laying beside him kicking her shoes off and showing off her cat socks. 

Trying to distract him

It worked

“Your socks are adorable”

“Auntie June got me them for me”

“Yeah? Are cats your favorite animal?”

“Second! Sloths are first!” Robin smiles presenting Slow-Mo to Eddie as he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Does your sloth have a name?” Eddie smiles leaning into the bed as it was set to sit up. He enjoyed listening to Robin go on about her sloth plushie. 

The two were getting along and Richie had nothing to worry about. Stan pats his back catching his best friend’s dorky smile before smiling himself. Something...

Richie sat on the end in front of the two handing Robin her plate as Bill handed Eddie’s his of what he can eat. Eddie was still fixated on Robin and her overall adorableness that who would look away? It better be no one since it’s wack if they do. 

“Thanks daddy” 

“Of course lovebug” 

Eddie clenches his chest giving off a different signal in Richie’s head. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, that was just. That was cute. You have cute nicknames from your daddy. I have dumb ones” Eddie glares at Richie but laughs afterward. 

“Aww come on Eds. You gotta like at least one” Richie smiles while Eddie rolls his eyes starting to eat. 

When the group finished eating, Mike brought cards for all of them to play poker. That’s a Thanksgiving game right? 

“Man. Poker without chips? Cheap”

“Rich we all know you’d lose most games” Stan laughs with Ben. 

“He’s not wrong on that” Ben smiles taking his cards once Mike deals. 

“Better check your daddy’s sleeves of hiding any cards. He used to do that when we played in the clubhouse” Eddie scoffs catching a smirk from Richie as he wasn’t going to hide cards. “You can be on my team” he smiles showing Robin his cards and pressing his index to his lips to keep quiet about what he has. 

“She knows the suits Eddie Spaghetti, so you have an advantage” Richie laughs discard three cards. 

“Oh? Do you need her on your team then?” Eddie teases catching laughs as Richie rolls his eyes smiling and picking up his new cards. 

“Okay I fold” Stan tosses his card on the bed as Patty shows him her hand before smiling to herself. 

“I always get stupid cards. I fold...this would be funner if I was drunk” Richie laughs a bit as Bill folds his cards. 

“Funner isn’t a word Rich” Ben smiles holding his hand as Bev folds her cards before nuzzling up to him in their chairs. 

Eddie handed Robin his hand to hold until they start showing their hands. She put Slow-Mo behind her so she can hold all five cards without struggle. 

“Okay whoever is staying, show’em” Mike sets his cards down. “Two pairs”

“Ha!” Patty sets her hand down. “Full house baby” 

“Damn” Mike tosses his pair in knowing he was beat. Bill leaned against him the moment he sat back. “Any of you got her beat?”

“I have...a straight flush” Ben smiles setting his cards down as Eddie gestured Robin to show their cards. 

“Royal flush” Eddie smirks as the two were defeated as Richie high fives Robin before taking her cards and the rest to reshuffle. “Good job” he smiles high fiving Robin as she smiles up at him. 

Her smile is everything already. 

A couple of hours went by and visit g hours were coming to a close. Stan and Patty got a rental so they drove back to Rich’s place taking Ben and Bev as Bill went with Mike in his car. Bill cleaned up and packed everything for Rich to just pack in his car but he stayed a while after since Robin fell asleep leaning up to Eddie and neither of them wanted to disturb her. 

“She’s great Richie...”

“I know right?” Richie smiles sitting beside his bed as Eddie had an arm around her when she slept. “Best thing to happen to me...yknow. Next to reuniting with you guys. But she trumps it by a good amount”

Eddie laughs a bit as Robin held onto a chunk of his sweater or well Richie’s sweater. “Y’know...if the odds weren’t in my favor. I wouldn’t have gotten to meet her. Let alone...be here” 

“Here?”

“With you...” 

Richie didn’t hesitate for a second as he leans in about to do what he was going to, Eddie didn’t move an inch but the two froze when Robin started stirring. Making him retract entirely. 

“I’m...I’m sorry” Richie says hesitantly feeling that feeling all over again before carefully scooping up his daughter. “I’ll text you...when we get home”

“Yeah...please do” Eddie frowns as Richie held Robin carefully while picking up the bag of everything they brought, leaving shortly after. 

Eddie laid there feeling tears form in his eyes as he lays more into the bed. He flinched slightly to a lump pressing against his back and when he pulled out Robin’s sloth Slow-Mo. He only remembers what Bill told him. 

She gave him her sloth when he was anxious. 

Robin doesn’t know entirely about what goes on in hospitals, but she knows the worry in her daddy’s voice when talking about Eddie. She left Slow-Mo on purpose. 

December came around like it was nothing, and everyone was out of the Tozier condo except for Bill. Mike instead went toward Oregon to see if he can find a happy medium there instead of Florida. It’s much nicer from what people have said too. Bill stayed in Chicago since he asked Richie if he could live with him and being the friend that he is, Richie said yes. But he still trusts Robin with June more than him when it comes to times where he needs someone to watch her. He’s watched her before but that was for the fact that he wasn’t alone. Bill hasn’t finalized the divorce but he did go back to LA to get the papers and put a number of things in storage before moving entirely to Chicago. His moving hasn’t fully finished until Robin started winter break. 

“You have three shows?”

“Yes sir”

“So, Robin is going to be with June? And I’ll be alone?”

“Um. June will be here. Her boys are old enough to take care of themselves, but she’ll be here until Robin’s curfew. Then you’ll just be around in case she wakes up” 

“You have mine and June’s number, Bill. And 911 but let’s hope that won’t happen” Richie pats his back after putting on his blazer. “Besides. It’s two night shows and a midday one. I’ll still be around to help you get situated in the Chicago style of living. But it’s not that big of a difference than LA. Except for the snow”

“It snows??”

“Yeah it does. So, we are gonna go shopping for clothes you need” 

Bill watches Richie open the door to June knocking on the other end. 

“June can also help since she’s lived here longer. She knows her ways around the weather” Richie smiles before kneeling down and kissing the top of Robin’s head as she hugs his leg for a moment. “I’ll be back soon lovebug” he reassures as Robin let’s go for him to head out. 

“So, do you know the address by heart yet?” June asks Bill as he shook his head. “Well. Then we can go out. Richie won’t mind. Robin get your coat” she smiles watching the little one run to her room. 

“Is she allowed out late?”

“You’re really asking me that?”

“Well I don’t know!”

“First off. It ain’t that late. Second. I’m here to watch Robin so, I’m watching her while we go out. Get you into the Chicago style” June smirks as Bill looks at her even more confused than before. “Okay—you get the point. Let’s go!” 

Ben. 

Ben?

Hey!

“BEN!” Bev shoves Ben in the bed as he sat up looking at the distressed Beverly sitting beside him. 

“Hey what’s...what’s wrong?”

“You dozed off when I was talking about something”

“Sorry...maybe we shouldn’t talk in bed. I’m 40, when I get too comfortable I’ll definitely doze off”

“Well it’s just something quick”

“Okay...” 

Bev dropped an envelope in Ben’s lap as he was confused until he read the sender’s address. 

“Um. Your lawyers?”

“They sent me my divorce papers...want me to look over assets before sending it to Tom...”

“Okay?”

“Can you please see if I’m being unreasonable?”

“Bev, he...he hurt you. For years” Ben frowns watching her hold her head down. “He doesn’t deserve anything...you deserve everything”

“I know just Ben. Can you please read it over?”

“You...you know I don’t get pissed often. But if I read something rightfully yours I’m going to rip it up” He wouldn’t, he’d talk to her but he needed to set the tone. 

“Ben please..”

“Okay...okay” Ben opens it and started reading the entirety of it. “50/50...”

“Yes, it’s not bad. The company—“

“Should be yours, and you’ll know he’ll fight for all of it”

“Okay but with a half n half—that’s less likely to happen”

“Bev. I don’t want you near this man ever again and you’re saying you’d want to be 50/50 with the Rogan/Marsh company when you’ve told me countless times that you did most of the work for said fashion line. He will fight you on 50/50 so you should just claim the 100% and we can get you the best lawyers to help you succeed in achieving that”

“Ben...I can lose a lot more than you think if he beats me on that...” Bev frowns as Ben was sticking to what he said but he doesn’t want her to lose everything. She...

It’s her everything. 

“Thanks for having me!” Richie smiles waving at the audience before stepping into the side stages getting unhooked to the walking mic. 

“You did great Tozier” His agent congratulates him before going to the bar to get a drink. 

“Thanks Kenneday” Richie smiles before thanking the tech getting the mic off. He went down to the floor taking pictures with some fans and talking for a while before getting himself a drink. 

Rich: How’s Bill?

June: Not asking about Robin?

Rich: I know she’s safe because if she wasn’t, you would’ve called me

June: True. He’s fine. We’re getting him a winter jacket and I had to tell him twice he picked out women’s fur coats. Also had to explain twice that it’s fake fur 

Rich: That’s rough buddy, okay. Now how’s Robin?

June: Comforting a distressed Bill who thought the fur was real when I made a joke

Richie laughs a bit reading the text as he takes a sip of his beer. A woman sat beside him ordering a dark n stormy which triggered something in the back of his head. He sets his glass down checking if he got anything more from June or anything from Bill before glancing over. 

“Evelyn”

“Hey Rich...”

“Um. Can’t really be like...what are you doing here but I’m cliché...what are you doing here?”

“I heard about your show, if I remember correctly you are funny so”

“So?”

“Richie...”

Richie frowns as she turns toward him giving him pleading look. His heart started pounding in his chest. 

“I want to see my daughter”

A few hours pass as Richie unlocks his front door stepping in seeing June and Bill block the view of somebody. It was too late for it to be Robin since she should be asleep. But when Bill moved revealing Eddie. 

A lot was happening....


	10. It’s Quiet Uptown

“Rich I hope it’s not too much having Eddie—he was discharged and I d-didn’t want him in a hotel—“

“Bill stop explaining yourself and let the man talk” Juniper states as Bill retracts himself whole Eddie locks eyes with Richie seeing the stress and tension in his body language. 

“Richie what’s wrong?”

“Uh. Nothing. Bill if you don’t mind being—“

“Yeah I’ll take the couch even if it’s my bed. Eddie s-shouldn’t sleep on that when he’s still r-recovering” Bill rests a hand on Eddie’s shoulder as he continued to look at Rich. “B-But seriously. Are you okay?”

“Rich?” June frowns about to approach her brother when Richie instantly went into the hall where his and Robin’s room were, checking in to see her sound a sleep. “Hey, Richie. We asked you—“

“I’m fine. I had a couple drinks and don’t feel a hundred percent about it” Richie frowns heading toward his room as he took off his blazer after taking out his phone an a business card from his pocket. “Thanks for watching her Juniper. Same to you Bill. Uh. Sorry...Goodnight” he states to the three before closing his bedroom door once he entered. 

Richie presses his back against the door looking down at the card. 

Evelyn Tennant 

Radio Host for KC190 / Co Founder of KC190

XXX-XXX-XXXX

eve.tennant@gmail.com

——

“IM COMING. HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES” Richie ran to his door of his studio tripping over boxes he never seem to open after the year he’s been there. “Jesus Christ. Which Girl Scout are you this—“ he opens the door to a crying Evelyn. “Eevee...hey what’s wrong?”

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Richie causing him to panic a little bit inside as he instinctively rests a hand on her back rubbing reassuring circles to calm her. She hasn’t stopped crying even when she pulled away from him to reach into his pocket handing him a blob on an ultrasound. 

“I-I’m pregnant...R-Richie I-I don’t...I don’t know w-what to do”

“I...Uh. Eve...” Richie kept staring at the picture as Evelyn took his free hand making him look at her. 

“Please...t-tell me what to do...I don’t know what to do...”

“Evelyn...it’s...it’s your body. I can’t...I can’t tell you what to do. I just...I’ll support you...I will. I’ll support you no matter what you decide to do with...with o-our baby” Richie continued to stare at the picture thinking to himself. 

I don’t...I don’t want to get married 

Someone...something is...always in my head. I can’t get rid of it and...that’ll affect a lot 

But...this baby...m-my baby

“If you...if you keep it...him or her whatever...I’ll be there. I won’t be absent. I’ll be there for them as I’ll be there for you” Richie took her into his arms comforting her. “Whatever you decide...I’ll live with...okay?”

“...I......I don’t want to get rid of it...”

“Okay...” Richie rubbed her back as she continued to cry in his embrace. “I gotcha...”

——

I’ve gotcha...

3am

Robin gently pushes Richie’s door open as he doesn’t close it entirely just for her. He had to get up during his funk to open it ajar for her. She walks in dragging her owl plushie and reaching the edge of Richie’s bed. 

“Daddy?”

Richie stirred a bit before flipping himself over and opening his eyes tiredly looking up at Robin’s upset expression. 

“Come here baby” he scooped her up with one arm having her settle in the bed before bringing her close. 

“I had a nightmare...”

“Mmm...I’m sorry lovebug...daddy’s here” Richie reassures as he pulls the blanket over them both feeling her grip onto his shirt holding her close. “I’m right here...”

The next morning came around as Eddie stood in Richie’s kitchen looking around when Bill emerges from the couch. 

“Did you make coffee?”

“I don’t know where anything is”

“Ohhh...right right...did Richie make coffee?”

“He’s not up”

“Ohhhh...okay uh. Did Robin make coffee?”

“Bill if you’re still tired—“ Eddie stopped talking when Bill laid back down and passed out in second sleeping. “Jeez...”

Eddie instantly looked over at Richie’s door hearing it open and the man himself emerge. He left the door open a crack since Robin was still asleep in his bed now snuggled up to her owl. He walked over beside Eddie looking at the empty coffee maker before looking at him. 

“The coffee is above the fridge in the cabinet”

“I uh. Can’t reach over my head...until the stitches are out”

“Right...does that explain the crutches or...?” Richie questions seeing the crutch hold onto his upper arm and a bar where he grips. Then it hit him. “Fuck. I’m stupid. You have a spinal injury” 

“It’s fine to ask Richie” Eddie frowns watching Richie grab the coffee along with the filters before starting a pot. “Are...are you okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry, you were just somewhere else...last night. And I thought you were upset about me being here”

“Why would I be upset? This is better than a hotel. Wouldn’t want you in those germ infested places with a healing wound” Richie says as he grabs a mug that says Dick on it and another which is a Trashmouth mug. He stared at it for a while realizing it was from his hosting days. “Uh. Yeah” he sets the mug down before leaning up against the counter waiting. 

“Are you okay though? Really?” Eddie frowns not getting an instant response as Richie rubs the back of his neck stretching a bit exposing the lower half of his stomach before relaxing. 

He still didn’t answer. 

“Rich?”

“Oh.” He was in his own world. “Huh?”

“Are you okay? From last night?”

“Yeah, I am...was just out of it I guess” Richie took the coffee pot out and the moment he did, Bill emerged getting out of the couch entirely. “That wakes him up” 

“Why are your mugs...extra” Bill picks up the Dick one as Richie rolls his eyes taking that one from him. “Wait no I want coffee...”

“You’ll get coffee. But I’ll use this mug” Richie sets it down handing the Trashmouth one to Eddie after filling it as he leans against the counter to hold it. “Shit. You can sit down and I’ll bring it to you”

“No no I’m fine” Eddie reassures setting the cup down. “I uh. Would take milk though”

“I’ve gotcha” Bill went into the fridge and when he closed it, a very tired Robin suddenly spawned. He jumped back startling all of them as Richie took the milk from Bill. “Jesus kid...”

“Sorry...” Robin frowns as that instantly pierced through Bill’s heart. 

“Aww come here” Bill instantly picked up Robin as she gripped onto his shirt instantly. 

“Can you go sit with her at the table? I’ll bring your coffee and Robin, milk” Richie asks watching Bill nod before carrying Robin over. 

Eddie hasn’t stop looking at Richie thinking something happened and it did. He just wasn’t saying anything. 

Eve: Hey, we are still meeting tomorrow right?

Richie: Right. 

Eve: Thank you

Richie stares at his phone drinking his coffee as Robin climbed into his lap. He instantly set his things down to hold her as she mainly took advantage since he’s more comfortable to fall asleep on again. Eddie watched Richie rest his head on top of his daughter’s seeing him tense at a thought before squeezing Robin gently. 

“So, Bill. Your next book?”

“I’ve hit a stupid w-writer’s block. But I’ve gotten good ground on it”

“Does your agent work outside of state?”

“Yeah, but I gotta visit every now and then when I start to actually publish the thing. Just gotta get out of the funk” Bill states finishing off his coffee as Richie got a stupid idea. 

“You want to be a cheesy tourist for a day? I can take you guys to the great spots in Chicago. Even the stupid bean since trust is a tourist attraction”

“God yes, the distraction will be nice”

“As long as you two are willing to not walk ahead of me” Eddie says with a little defeat in the tone of his voice. 

“Once Robin picks up the speed, Bill can catch up with her. I’ll hang back with you Eds”

“That—-“ Don’t care about the nickname you strongly dislike— “It’s Eddie”

“Mhm. Sure Eddie Spaghetti”

He started smiling again, it took him too long to smile this morning. Eddie’s relieved. 

Once they were all ready to go, Richie handed Eddie one of his old jackets in case the higher gods decide to make it rain and or snow. Hopefully not but who knows. He still kept his jackets from when he was still a solo man, didn’t get around to donate them. Maybe he will now. 

“Hey! Why did I have to buy a whole new jacket when you h-had older ones?”

“You are TINY.”

“Robin is tiny—“ Bill regretted saying that as Robin stepped on his foot the moment she heard it. “Okay—she’s not but still”

“You. Are. Tiny. And your body proportions are different” 

“I—okay” Bill grabbed his key opening the door for Robin as she was coated up and in boots in case of the weather. 

They drove to a main area and walked the rest, Richie kept close to Eddie as his eyes were glued on Robin when she wasn’t holding his hand. She kept glancing over when she should be paying attention to what’s in front of her, but she’s lucky to have three people keeping an eye on her. Like Eddie, she caught on to his mood and would stop until he caught up to take his hand. She wanted to be with him 24/7 that day and she lucked out when he doesn’t have anything planned except for what they’re doing. 

“Why is this bean such a tourist attraction? It’s...a metal bean”

“I have zero idea and I’ve lived here for years. All I know is that once you’ve lived somewhere for years. You hate a lot of things” Richie states before picking up Robin entirely and planting her on his shoulder. 

“THE STUPID BEAN!” Robin points as Eddie laughs at how adorable that was even if she’s not supposed to be saying stupid. 

“Why are p-people touching it?” Bill asks watching all these kids run around touching the bean like you have to do that.

“Sounds like a germ fest to me” Eddie rolls his eyes as Robin used Richie’s head as a drum indicating she wanted to be put down so she can run around with other kids. 

“Don’t touch the bean”

“Okay!” Robin smiles as Richie sets her down watching her instantly sprint into the crowd. 

“Okay uh—“

“I’ll go after her, weak knees” Bill jokes before running into the crowd to catch up with Robin leaving the two alone. 

The tension grew in between the two as Eddie wanted to ask again if he was okay. Something is triggering the thought in the back of his mind. But something else came up. 

“Did you forget?”

“Huh?” Eddie turns himself over to Rich looking at him confused. 

“Did...you forget what I said...the night before it uh...”

Oh. That...I’m the love of your life

“No...I didn’t...I was just, um. Can I be honest...?”

“Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I don’t want you to leave if I say the wrong thing”

“Eddie, I’m...I’m not Myra” Richie frowns looking away as Eddie knew he wasn’t. He knew...

——

“HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE”

“YOU DON’T LOVE ME. NEVER DID”

“BUT A REACTION—“

“WHAT DID YOU FUCKING WANT EDDIE? ME TO JUST STAND THERE. SIT. OBEY. JUST LISTEN TO YOU SAY YOU’RE GAY AND THE PAST FEW YEARS WERE A BLURR IN OUR USELESS MARRIAGE?!” 

“MYRA—“

“Eddie. I’m...I’m p-proud that you opened up to m-me...before anybody. But this could’ve gone a whole lot better than out of the blue after a bad day at work”

Eddie flinches when the door shut harshly. He gripped at his chest pulling his shirt and scrambling in his state of mind. He was spiraling alone in their—HIS apartment searching for his inhaler and the moment he took a deep breath. 

It all hit suddenly and unexpectedly. 

——

It could’ve gone better, but this is Richie. Someone who didn’t express his emotions up until now. Everything’s new and Eddie was afraid. 

“Richie...I came here to process it...knowing you’d be a few miles away instead of thousands...as much as it was 27 years apart. I’m still processing...”

“I get that...I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to apologize...”

“It’s...a habit. Um. You’ll stay with us...obviously. Right?”

“Right”

“Good...because, I’m not ready”

“For what?”

Richie watched Bill come back with a laughing Robin in his arms. He held it back. He held the dam back so he wouldn’t worry anybody. But Eddie was already. 

“I’ll...tell you later. If I remember”

“I’ll hold you accountable trashmouth” Eddie reassures as Rich gave off a laugh. 

“You better” Richie smiles taking Robin into his arms again and giving her a confused look. “Did you touch the bean? Cuz if you did I don’t want you touching your face”

“She almost punched a k-kid”

“Oh my god” Eddie laughs a bit with a hint of worry in his tone. “Why??”

“He tripped Uncle Bill”

“Okay, but uncle bill can’t take it?”

“Uncle Bill is short daddy...this kid was almost as short as he is” Robin whispers to Richie but they all heard as Bill pretended to stab himself in the heart while Eddie couldn’t control his laughter. 

“My god. She is 100% your kid” Eddie smiles before playfully glaring. “If you make short jokes about me—I’ll end you”

“No promises” Robin smiles as Richie laughs at what just happened. 

After a while Stan got up from his desk in the den walking into the kitchen seeing Patty clean up broken glass. 

“Babylove, what happened?” He frowns helping her as Patty looked distracted in her own state of mind. Hence the non-immediate answer. 

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking”

“Your expression says otherwise. Is something bothering you?” Stan stood when she did throwing away the glass he got and so did Patty but she immediately took his hand into her seeing the smallest cut on his finger caused by the glass. 

“You should’ve—“

“Patty, it’s small. What’s going on” Stan frowns as Patty went into the drawer taking out a bandaid from the mini first aid they have in the kitchen. “Patty...?”

“Sorry!” Patty frowns really lost in her headspace and when she finished putting the bandaid on, Stan held her face in his hands instantly making her breakdown. 

“Baby...”

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’m just...scared...really scared” 

“Okay...it’s okay...I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere...but what is it?” Stan frowns wiping away her tears as she removes herself from him for a moment to grab something. 

Stan: I’m stressed

Rich: What’s wrong?

Stan: Something is. I’m waiting for Patty to tell me

Rich: Okay

Rich: Well keep me posted

Rich: I’m here for you Stan

Stan: Repeat that again

Rich: I’m here for you Stan?

Stan: Get rid of my name

Richie: I’m here for you

Stan: Yeah. 

I’m here for you


	11. Decisions

“I don’t know how to really start this”

“You called me...”

“I know Richie. I’m just. Conflicted with the right words to say”

Richie sat across from Eve in her studio since she asked him to come there and not anywhere public. She’s building up to something. 

“Is...is your sister watching our daughter?”

“Robin. Her name is Robin” 

“That’s adorable, after the bird right?” Jesus Christ. 

“Yeah, after the bird...” Richie frowns looking around the room finding awards and old pictures. “Evelyn, can we just...cut to the chase”

“I want to be in Robin’s life. I know it’s years late but at least I can now! I wasn’t ready or in the right headspace then...I am now”

“It’s been almost six years. I don’t want to randomly bring this upon her.”

“Well Rich it’s not up to—“

“It is up to me! I have custody of our daughter and she’s not old enough to make these kind of decisions”

“How the fuck can you say that when you know it’s best for a child to have their mother?”

“Okay. You’re not an alcoholic. You’re not a drug addict—“

“What are—“

“The only thing bad about you that would make our daughter feel less of herself, is that her MOTHER DIDNT WANT HER” Richie felt a pain in his chest saying that, but they both knew that. “You didn’t want her in the beginning and then almost six years later, you come asking to see her”

“Richie—she’s si—“

“She’s Five. She turns six.”

“Right. But still. It’s not too late and you have to realize that”

Richie didn’t know how to straight up say no without sounding harsh like he’s already being. 

“Her birthday—“

“What about it...?”

“It’s a week after mine. I’ve taken her to the arcade on my birthday when she was 3 turning 4 and 4 turning 5. This is her third time and...as much as I like it alone with my daughter. You can come. Get to...get to know her and then come for her birthday”

“Richie...really? This isn’t a sick joke?”

“If you’re going to question it I’m going to retract my offer”

“Okay okay...Text me the address when the time comes?”

“Yeah...”

Yeah...give her a chance, just. A chance...

Bill: I’m here!

Mike: I don’t see you???

Bill: Is that a short joke?

Mike: Okay—-stay in the airport

Bill: NOOOOOO

Mike: I’m kidding, I see you :)

Bill froze reading that as he looked up and around before smiling when he locked eyes with Mike. He ran over to Bill and suddenly picking him up laughing. Bill wrapped his arms around his neck laughing to himself as Mike held him for a while. He’s going to enjoy this time with his partner. 

“How the fuck did you manage to get time off to spend time with me?”

“Mike—I’m a writer”

“You do have your deadlines”

“Well, I met 3 out of the 4. I can submit the n-next edit when I get back” Bill smiles up at Mike as he sets him down before taking his face into his hands. “What?”

“Admiring”

“You—“ Bill hasn’t stopped smiling since he got there and Mike was already making him swoon. 

“Come on. I planned out the entire week you’re here. It’ll be fun” Mike smiles are Bill making his heart pound in his ears. 

Stan: Hey

Stan: I have news

Ben: Say it

Eddie: Is it bad?

Bev: That’s assuming

Eddie: He’s not saying it so

Bill: Who died

Richie: Bill shut up

Bill: Fight me Rich >:(

Bev: Lmao. Bill. Just use emojis

Bill: I simply refuse

Richie: He doesn’t like them  😫💦

Eddie: REALLY? I WONDER

Richie: You don’t like them either  🙃😪

Bev: Why are you using those  😅😂

Stan: CAN YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN

Patty: So hostile  😔

Richie: PATTY USES THEM!

Richie: Patty, love, please. Ditch your husband and run away with me

Bill: Richie—

Ben: Can I face palm in chat

Bev:  😓

Bill: Close enough

Mike: What did I miss???

Stan: MY GOD

Patty: As much as I’d love to run away with you Rich, I think the future of my baby would rather be with their father

Patty: And I love my husband

Richie: WAIT

Eddie: You’re pregnant!

Bev: OH MY GOD! PATTY!! STAN!!!!

Bev: CONGRATULATIONS!!!

Mike: You two would make great parents  😊

Richie: IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE

Bill: You’re already an uncle

Richie: I’m gonna be an uncle **AGAIN

Mike: What a great start in the month of March am I right?

Eddie: That sounded stupid 

Mike: Shut up Eddie  😂

Eddie: Congratulations guys

Eddie: What Mike said earlier...

Eddie: You two would make great parents

Ben: Ain’t that the truth

Patty: Speaking of March. It’s Richie’s birthday and then Robin’s the week after. 

Patty: You have to send me Robin’s sizes! I found the cutest overalls!

Bev: ME TOO RICHIE!!!

Richie looks at the text smiling for a moment as it faded. He dropped Eddie off at that strange PT place by the hospital, there’s nothing strange about it. Hospitals in general make him anxious and the physical therapy place is apart of it. He was alone in the condo with Robin and all he could think about was her meeting her mother. He didn’t know how he was going to phrase it or even bring it up. 

Then a knock on the door...

“I got it daddy!” Robin ran over to the door pulling the rope attached to the handle since she’s not tall enough. Richie stood from the table walking over as the door opens revealing Evelyn. 

“Robin, come here” Richie gestured as Robin instantly went behind him for a moment. 

“Hey Richie—“

“It’s not the 7th”

“I know just—“

“Evelyn. Please—“

“Daddy who’s she?” Robin frowns looking at Evelyn seeing her look at her and not Rich. “...daddy?”

Richie covered Robin with his person crossing his arms watching Evelyn do the same. 

“I thought I could trust you with my address Eve. Not to come before anything” Richie frowns as Evelyn closes the door behind her but stayed by the door. 

“It’s best to introduce before so she can get used to me”

Robin pinched Richie’s leg to get his attention as Richie picked her up in his arms watching her retract into his person. Evelyn couldn’t help but tear up at the sight of her daughter. It’s been forever. 

“She has your eyes, Rich”

“daddy...who is she?”

“She...she’s your mama, Robin” 

Robin looks at her scanning her person as she was too young to understand any of this. All she knew what to do was stick close to Richie letting her anxiety get the best of her. 

Ben: Eds

Eddie: What?

Ben: Are you home or like. Y’know what I mean

Eddie: At Richie’s? No

Ben: Oh. Okay

Eddie: Why? Do I need to worry?

Ben: Um. No. I don’t know 

Eddie: You are scaring me Ben. You know that right?

Ben: Yeah. I know

Eddie: Ben

Ben: Yeah?

Eddie: What do you know, that Stan or anybody else don’t?

After PT, Eddie didn’t text Rich as he took a Uber to get there as fast as he could. He just got his stitches out and shouldn’t have rushed his way to his condo but he didn’t care. Tripping up on his crutches or that moment in the hall with his inhaler, he didn’t care. When he was catching his breath, the timing Rich’s sister had was uncanny. 

“Edward—“

“S-Sorry”

“Okay. I don’t understand the random apologizes from any of you” Juniper helped him balance himself waiting with him to catch his breath. “Richie didn’t get you from PT”

“N-No” Eddie took a deep breath after inhaling as he held his head for a moment. “What’s going on?”

“What do you know?”

“That Richie trusts Ben more than any of us—with secrets”

“Okay, I understand that but—“

“Robin’s mom is back and like—I just now connected the dots of why h-he’s been acting weird”

“Well. To add on top of that. Eve just visited”

“What kind of name is Eve??”

“That’s—Oh my god. Just come on” Juniper frowns helping Eddie as he got the door unlocked with the key he borrows. 

Once the two got inside, Juniper immediately went toward the hall seeing Robin sitting by Richie’s door as he locked himself in there. 

“Sweetheart, can you be with Eddie in the living room for a moment?” June states as she knelt down by Robin for a moment watching her nod getting up and making her way to the living room. 

Robin stopped at the end of the short hall watching June open it with the small key for these doors resting on the frame above. The moment she entered all that was heard was angered sobbing. Richie didn’t want Robin seeing it. 

He has to be strong for her

But 

At that moment he couldn’t. 

Coming unannounced 

Spending time with Robin

Knowing she now knows...

Richie knew it won’t happen 

But he doesn’t want to lose his daughter 

“Hey...” Eddie frowns kneeling by Robin as he struggled to get down on his knee for even a second. 

Robin was stuck in her head for a moment. She looks at Eddie with worry written all over her face along with confusion. 

“Y-You shouldn’t...be on the floor” Robin frowns worrying about him as Eddie straightens up slowly holding his hand out for her. 

“Come on...let’s go sit”

“My daddy’s sad...I don’t like...him sad” Robin frowns as Eddie took the moment to get something out of his patient bag he hasn’t touched since he got into that condo. 

The tears rolled off Robin’s cheeks as she quickly wipes them away the moment they fell. She looks up seeing Slow-Mo being handed to her as she left it to help him but she started balling and took it into her arms hugging it tightly. 

“Come on...I can’t pick you up just yet...” Eddie gestured to the couch, sitting down and setting his crutches to the side watching Robin climb onto the couch before being brought into his arms. 

——

Robin wandered in the middle of the night, walking past the couch making sure she didn’t wake Bill before checking into Eddie’s room. He was tossing around for a bit holding his chest for a moment. 

Hm. 

The little one sped walked into her room grabbing her stuffed animals, dragging them on a blanket. She sets the blanket down at Eddie’s door before getting her stepping stool in the kitchen. 

“Hooter” 

Her big owl plush landed on the foot of the bed. 

“Mattie”

Her turtle landed and rolled over on the bed. 

“Pudding” 

A pug plush lands after being tossed up as Robin pulls the blanket behind her using the stepping stool to climb into the bed. She settled up next to Eddie with her stuffed animals as he woke up a few minutes after seeing the little one settled. 

The next morning, Bill and Rich stood outside the bedroom door watching Eddie finally get some sleep holding Pudding as Robin was nuzzled up next to him sound asleep hugging her owl and turtle. 

“She r-really cares, even if she doesn’t know what happened”

“She’ll care no matter what. That’s what makes her great” Richie smiles taking his phone out quickly and snagging a picture. “She...gets comfortable with people easily when...when I do”

“Now that’s sweet” Bill smiles nudging Rich as the two continued to watch for a moment before letting them sleep. 

——

After a few hours, in the middle of the night Eddie used his surroundings to get his way to Richie’s room. He gently pushes the door open seeing Robin glued onto him as Richie was facing away from the door. She wakes to the sound of the door squeaking thinking Eddie was only there needing help for himself for who knows what reason. But that thought disappeared as Eddie climbed into the bed watching Richie wake turning toward him. 

No words were exchanged. All Eddie did was get comfortable before holding Richie as he held his daughter. Richie turned back. Robin nuzzles back into the cuddle as Richie couldn’t help but cry while trying to go back to sleep. Eddie frowns pressing his head against the back of his neck feeling his free hand intertwine with Ed’s. 

“I’m right here...” Eddie whispers feeling Richie squeeze his hand as he held him. 

The decision 

Was handed. 

Not planned...


	12. Evelyn & Robin?

June: Hey, I dropped off Robin. 

June: She knows you’re picking her up. 

June: My boys are spending the night at a friends. Do you need me to come stay the night?

June: I can get groceries. 

June: I’m coming. Can’t say no

Rich: Wasn’t going to

“Hey, you ready?” Richie asks Eddie as he was getting ready for his PT session. 

“Um. Yeah, can you hand me my crutches?”

Richie immediately did what was asked as he sat beside Eddie in the bed for a moment. 

“Thank you...for the other night”

“Anytime Richie...” Eddie looks up seeing the stress written on his face as he brought himself beside Rich, resting his hand on his thigh. 

Richie instinctively took his hand into his feeling Eddie squeeze for a moment. 

“It’s weird not hearing your stupid jokes and dumb nicknames...but I know what’s going on. So I understand...I just.”

“I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to apologize Rich. You’re in an awkward but serious situation. I understand you’re not going to be yourself for a while” 

“I’m scared I’m going to lose her”

“You’re not. You’re not going to because Evelyn is going to have to go through a lot of us before reaching Robin. Robin’s got a village and she’s...she’s not apart of it” 

“Thanks Eds...”

“Not my name...but I’ll let it slide” Eddie smiles, enjoying the short second of Richie laughing. 

He hasn’t let go of his hand. 

He doesn’t want him to...

Richie drove Eddie and instead of instantly getting out to get it over with. He waited a minute in the car looking over at Richie seeing him look down at his phone for a moment. 

“Richie, when you pick up Robin, you can bring her here”

“You won’t be done”

“That’s okay, you two can stay. I don’t think my therapist would mind Robin roaming around”

“You sure? You...you said you didn’t really want people watching”

“You can use the distraction, and same with Robin” 

“Okay...Then I’ll be back soon” Richie smiles a bit watching Eddie share it back before stepping out and getting his crutches situated. 

Richie waited till he got inside and before he left, his phone started ringing and it was Robin’s school. 

The moment he entered the school and headed straight for Robin’s class. Robin booked it toward him as her teacher looked confused while she argued with Evelyn. 

“Mr. Tozier! She uh. Claimed to be her mother and we...Y’know when the country has an awkward history”

“She is her mother, I’ll take care of this” Richie smiles as her teacher left them to it. His expression went south looking at an angered Evelyn. “We didn’t talk about this and I’m getting a little pissed that you thought you can just step into school and ask for Robin. I’m kinda uncomfortable that you know where she goes”

“Rich, you can easily connect the dots when you told me that you can walk her to school if you wanted. And what did they mean by “country has awkward history”?”

“Kids get taken and schools is one of the major areas” Richie whispers angrily to Evelyn when saying that as Eve backed away. 

“Okay, so my bad. I should’ve asked you to inform that I’m her mother. Because you can’t cut me out”

“You are working too fast for me. You can’t just do all these things without informing me first” Richie frowns picking up Robin about to leave as she looks at Evelyn’s upset expression. 

“daddy...you‘re being mean...” Robin whispers to Richie as he felt awful hearing that from his daughter. 

Richie turns toward Evelyn seeing her perk up as the two were staring for a while. Richie felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Tomorrow. You can come for dinner. We...can talk about this” Richie states leaving after saying that as Robin held Richie for a bit looking at Evelyn sadly. 

Evelyn frowns watching the two as that one thought crossed her mind for the millionth timesince reuniting. She didn’t know what to do with it. 

Without hurting anybody. 

“So, this Richie”

“Amber—“

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! Just take it slow come on” Amber, his PT coach, stood on one end of the room letting him walk to her without anything to support him. “You got this”

“God. I wish this shit didn’t fucking happen”

“A lot of patients say that, but I promise it’ll go by faster than you think.” She states holding her hands out for him in case since he got close. 

Richie steps in waving at Eddie as he lost his balance the moment he stepped in. Thank god Amber caught him. 

“Jesus—“ Richie immediately helped Amber get Eddie standing straight as he held onto Rich when he regained his balance. 

“Hmmm....maybe I should ban him for being a distraction” Amber jokes as Eddie glares at her but Rich got a kick out of it. “Oh my god! A tiny human. Okay we’ll take five” she smiles watching Robin check out the things in the office. 

“You alright? I know I’m drop dead gorgeous but I didn’t need you falling on your knees for me” Richie laughs getting elbowed almost immediately after saying such from Eddie. 

“You caught me off guard”

“Well, still. Can’t look away from me huh?” Richie smiles as Eddie felt rage grow inside him but he couldn’t help the other feeling of joy from him being himself. 

But that didn’t last long. 

“June is at my house. And uh. Eve is coming over for dinner” 

“Why? Who’s idea was that?”

“Mine. But influenced...I was harsh on her when she popped up at Robin’s school and Robin called me out on it” Richie frowns watching Amber hand Robin bean bags to throw. “Robin hasn’t really expressed with words how she feels about Eve and I’m worried about that”

“Worried she’s going to break at a random moment?” Eddie frowns watching Richie nod as he squeezed his arm a bit. “Okay—that hurts” he states watching him let go but still kept himself close incase he needs it. 

“All Robin did was...cry and hold onto me or you...I know how I feel about things. But. I want her to be comfortable again”

“Can’t you just cut Evelyn out? You have full custody already”

“In paper. Yeah. But somehow if this went to court. Eve can put a whole biological component into this crap and I don’t know what else to look out for. Evelyn can ruin my life forever if she took Robin from me...so throwing a bone has to happen. Yeah I don’t want her around but”

“Yeah I get what you’re saying Rich. Come on...how about let’s not stress about it? Have June make dinner—“

“Nah I’m going to make Robin’s favorite and do my best not to honestly fucking ball my eyes out if Evelyn says anything out of the ordinary”

“June and I will be there. Don’t have to worry about that”

“I don’t know Eddie...I don’t know”

Eddie watched Richie tense all over again like the time Eve came unannounced. Honestly...

Everything she’s doing is unexpected. 

When the three returned, June got mad the moment Richie told her what was happening. But it’s dinner. Don’t overreact or who knows what’ll happen. 

Robin liked anything Richie made because he made it. But she loves his failed attempt of making potstickers since he can’t get the envelope to close quite right even if he’s seen it done. So he was making those with June helping with other things. 

“I have a great lawyer”

“What?”

“I said, I have a great lawyer” June whispers to Richie as he was trying not to burn himself along with the potstickers. “In case of anything”

“Junie. Don’t stress me out”

“Sorry” June rests her head on his shoulder for a moment as Richie relaxes for a second. 

Eddie helped Robin with the homework she had at the table while the siblings worked on dinner. He was distracted thinking Evelyn can pop in at any given moment and she’s planned to but he’s still anxious out it. 

“What’s this one?”

“A square”

“Don’t give her the answers Eddie” June laughs a big setting the stack of plates down. 

“What am I supposed to say? What has four sides? A rectangle has four sides” He couldn’t believe he was actually having this conversation with an adult as the five year old looks down at the wagon and writing rectangle under it. 

“I swear to god” June laughs a bit before putting the plates out. “You can finish that after dinner Robin, Eddie...can help you by not giving you the answers” She smiles as Eddie rolls his eyes helping Robin put her work in her folder before handing it to her and watching her go put it with her backpack. “You are great with her...even if you do give her the answers” she continued to smile going back to the kitchen to finish up with Richie. 

Leaving Eddie to ponder that, but the thought was interrupted by knocking. He watches Richie go get the door but thinking Robin would follow him, instead she ended up right beside him hiding. 

“I’ll protect you” Eddie whispers with a smile pulling her chair over as she climbs onto it keeping her sloth close. 

“Eve come in” Richie moves out of her way as Evelyn thought dressing warmly was going to impress but none of them were amused by the sweater set. 

Evelyn went over to the table setting her bag done as she sat on the other side of Robin. She noticed how close her chair was to Eddie’s and just had to comment. 

“Shouldn’t you be more centered sweetheart?”

“She’s fine”

“You must be crowded”

“I don’t care” Eddie’s expression went cold and it freaked her out a bit. 

“Uh—“

“That’s Eddie, he doesn’t bite” Richie glared at Eddie making him relax but when he looked over to his sister, June was losing it. 

“He’s like an attack dog” June jokes whispering to Richie as he gently pushed her away while she continued to laugh to herself. “Wait let him be. He might scare her off” she whispers as Richie wasn’t having it. 

As the first awkward moment passes, the five were sitting for dinner as Richie was a bit pissed that he couldn’t sit by his daughter. But the fact that it’s Eddie keeping her close, subsides that. 

“So, does daddy have a plethora of nicknames for you? He used to call me Eevee back in the day”

“The Pokémon?” June snorts as Richie was about to kick his sister out. “It’s better than Junie.”

“Oh really? Eddie Spaghetti” Eddie adds as they were all talking about nicknames as Richie glances at Robin who smiles at him while she ate her food. At least she’s okay.

“Daddy calls me lovebug, most” 

“That’s adorable, does anybody else call you that? Or just daddy?”

“Just daddy. Only daddy!” Robin practically yells making Richie anxious. 

“Hey, lower your voice lovebug” Richie states watching her smile as she backs down a little. 

Eddie: I might kill somebody

Bill: Oh

Bill: What did Richie do

Eddie: Not him 

Eddie: This time

Eddie: What do you know

Bill: That’s loaded. Idk what you’re referring to 

Eddie: About Robin 

Bill: Can you just tell me and I promise I won’t tell Richie that I know

Eddie: He probably will tell once it all settles but by the looks of it. I’m not 100% sure

Eddie: Fuck I’m stupid

Bill: Okay, why?

Eddie: I’m ruining your vacation 

Bill: Oh my god this again. 

Bill: You were like this when we were younger

Bill: Getting upset over interrupting me and Bev

Bill: I’m always here for you Eddie. Just say it

Eddie: Robin’s mom is back

Bill: Holy fuck

Bill: DETAILS

Eddie: Don’t fucking tell anybody until Richie tells you himself. 

Bill: I am his roommate even if you take my bed. But I promise

Bill: I’m not entirely bad 

Bill: With secrets

Eddie: Where’s Mike?

Bill: Making tea. Now come on

Eddie: She’s over right now. Had dinner and shit. Talked to Robin the most over course and like 

Eddie: Richie won’t admit it

Eddie: But he looks like he’s going to break

Bill: Like, in anger or

Eddie: Like he’s going to cry. I don’t know what to do!

Bill: Well. What’s the scene right now?

Eddie: I’m at the table with June, Richie is sitting on the couch watching Robin make a puzzle with Evelyn

Bill: What do you think is going to happen?

Eddie: Nothing. I hope 

Eddie: I’m not going to let anything happen

Eddie: I don’t want to see anything bad happen

Bill: Over protective 

Eddie: Me?

Bill: No, The turtle god, Yes you. 

Bill: Dumbass

Eddie: WELL IVE ALWAYS BEEN THIS WAY

Bill: Yeah I know. But not like this

Bill: When it’s toward Robin. You sound like a parent. 

Bill: Toward Richie, a friend/partner

Bill: Honest to god. 

Bill: Don’t know what’s happening between you two on that level

Bill: But currently, the only thing that matters is Robin

Eddie puts his phone away looking over at the three seeing Richie get up a second. June pokes Eddie’s knee to catch his attention as he looked at her confused before back at the coffee table where Robin is. 

“You haven’t known her long and you already are so protective of her” June whispers making Eddie bring his attention to her. 

“Wasn’t everybody that way when meeting her?” 

“Hm. Yes but you’re different Edward” June smiles. “There’s a difference with the others. She’s the little girl in their lives, making them aunts and uncles. But you are protective of her, like how Richie is. You wanted her to be okay and be happy that day Richie wasn’t okay with what’s going on. You were like another parent. She cares about you. She gets excited seeing you.” She smiles taking Eddie’s hand as he didn’t think about it much until it was pointed out. 

Evelyn checked her watch seeing the time before turning to Robin. “I have a show in an hour, but I’ll be back soon” she smiles pushing hair out of Robin’s face as the little one fully retracts herself going to Richie. 

Richie picked up Robin watching Evelyn get up and gave him a worried look. 

“Y’know Rich, if...you were the one with the show tonight. I could watch Robin in my home”

“Evelyn, I know you’re her mother. But I trust my sister and or my friends to watch her over you” 

“Rich. I know you don’t want me to move in. But sooner rather than later. Robin should be put on a schedule where we both get to see her during the week.”

Richie sets down Robin for a moment to grab Evelyn’s things handing them to her and directing her out the door. She pushed back. 

“She’s my daughter Richie”

“And you should care about her feelings more than your own. She can make the decision—“

“Richie—that’s the point of parents we make the de-“

“No. You don’t. Unless you want your kid to resent you.” Eddie states getting up a bit too fast as June caught him before he could drop. “All my friends, who are my family, would trust my word when I say that. Yeah parents make most decisions but this is something that can make and break your relationship if you don’t listen to what your child wants.”

“You should have no say in this at all. I don’t even know who the fu—“

“CHILD” All three of them yelled at Evelyn as Robin held onto Richie’s leg. 

“I—I don’t even know who you are. The final say is by the parents. A child should be with both of their parents. In a situation like this? The time should be split in half so she’d see the both of us”

“You were gone. For six years. Things can’t change by the snap of our fingers” Richie frowns feeling Robin squeeze tighter. 

“And you should care about what Robin wants out of this. She’s not comfortable with you. So leave” Eddie brought himself in front of the two as Richie felt something watching this go on. 

“Don’t get to close. I’m not afraid to push you back pipsqueak” Evelyn saying that, was very stupid since she’s not much taller than Eddie. 

“Well, I wouldn’t do that.” June approaches the two giving Evelyn a glare. “You really want to be that example to your daughter? One to hurt someone recovering from a major spinal surgery? Hm?” 

Evelyn immediately looked at Eddie with an upset expression but turns to Richie and Robin before leaving with that last thought in mind. 

Eddie felt June retract as he quickly ran his hand around his chest before taking out his inhaler taking in the breath he needs. Hearing his heart pound in his ears. 

He did that huh


	13. Session #7

“SHES TRYING TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER. I JUST KNOW IT”

The moment after Evelyn came back into the picture of Richie’s life. He needed to talk to out with Tera, knowing she won’t be biased. 

But he really needs all the answers...

“You don’t like her, do you?”

“Okay. I didn’t say that...” Richie continued to pace the room as Tera frowns for a moment before straightening up. 

“How’s Eddie?”

“What?”

“Come on. We’ll talk about Evelyn when you have calmed down. Because my superior would’ve need to sign off if I wanted to take my patient somewhere to express that anger in a more aggressive way”

“You take your patients to a gun range?”

“I’m a therapist Rich, I deal with patients who aren’t allowed ammunition”

“So?”

“Boxing ring. Take it out on a bag.”

“God that would be fucking nice right now. But I’m in my forties—“

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tera laughs. “So am I but that doesn’t hurt my hands. You’ll be given gloves”

“So...”

“I’ll get my superior to sign off on it. But come on. How’s Eddie? How’s Bill? They both live with you”

“Even though Eddie takes Bill’s room”

“Hm. That’s because he’s nice enough to give up his bed. Eddie did have surgery and still recovering”

“Yeah, and Robin was found sleeping in the bed with him once and all of her stuffed animals were with them.” Richie smiles making Tera smile as she took down something. 

“Do you have a picture? That must’ve been the cutest thing in the world”

“Eddie got mad during breakfast but he then asked for me to send it to him” Richie shows Tera the picture as she continues to smile. 

“She must really like your friends. Or at least Eddie”

“As much as she loves having me being the only one around, she loves it when everybody visits and love her up. The...only thing I’m worried about is a very negative reaction from my daughter toward her mother”

“Rich. You have a great relationship with your parents right?”

“I do, they annoy the hell out of me. But that’s about it. Why?”

“Do you think Robin would think Evelyn is a terrible woman?”

“Robin’s too young to understand”

“Understand what?”

“That Evelyn wasn’t ready to have a child. If Robin was a teen, yeah the gap would’ve been larger...but she would’ve understood. Not 100% but a little bit. She’s almost six now. She’s not going to understand. Besides that she’s her mother and she has been gone”

“Richie. Would you like to go over what might happen so you can prepare yourself?”

“Is this going to help me or scare me?”

“Both”

“On the side of you? A lawyer would be wonderful to have on standby in case Evelyn ever decides to fight for custody. Since you have full custody now and she just came back. She can also dig up dirt on the smallest of things. One would be your career, another would be the fact that she’s the biological mother, and a number of things. But from previous sessions. You stopped the whole “I’m famous so I have to drink whatever is sent to me” and you stopped drug use. Like the cigarettes. But you’ve stopped those before she was born. You’d put your career and HAVE put your career on hold for the greater good of your daughter. You are present in her life and you really only take shows in the afternoon or nights so you’d be there for the times she’s awake. Tours don’t happen all the time. She’s also in the care of a relative. If it was a friend, they can use that against you. But in most cases. Your sister is present in your apartment with the roommates.”

“....and...in favor of my daughter?”

“Blood is important. She should get to know her mother. But on her terms. She’s your little girl, you love her, and want the best for her...it’s good for her to know her mother. But if she’s uncomfortable. Eve shouldn’t be there anymore. If Eve comes unannounced? That can put Robin in an uncomfortable situation”

“I’m...sorry I kinda...”

“I’ll stop if I’m stressing you. Take a minute. I said a lot”

Richie sat down staring into the palms of his hands taking a deep breath.

“She’s my daughter. Before my friends came back into my life. She was all I had. Yeah my family was there but they didn’t feel there half the time of my life outside of Derry...Robin was my flesh and blood...her laughs made day, her smile is something to forever protect, she has five stuffed animals and when I ask if she wants another she says “no they’ll get jealous”, she is the happiest little girl that only wants her daddy. I love her and I don’t want her ripped out of my arms”

——

Richie laid in a freshly made bed staring at his three year old laying beside him holding Slow-Mo close to her chest. 

“Do you love daddy?”

“I lobe Slow-Mo!”

“Oh...” Richie pretended to be hurt as Robin immediately smacked him with Slow-Mo. “hey!”

“He lobe you!” Robin smiles rolling over. “I lobe you too!”

“Hey guess what?”

“What!”

“I love you more” Richie smiles getting smacked by Slow-Mo again. 

“IMPSOLIASINLE!”

“You mean impossible?” Richie teases getting smacked again by the sloth stuffed animal making him laugh a bit. 

“I LOBE YOU MORE!” Robin yells moving herself to lay on Richie’s chest. 

——

“You’re allowed to worry”

“I know...but I don’t want to. Not for that reason” 

“She’s your daughter and her mother is making you uncomfortable but also worry of a certain outcome. You’re allowed to worry”

“Tera what am I supposed to do in this situation?” 

“Be prepared. That’s the best I can do until something does happen. But for now you should care about how you’re feeling with all of this going on, and make sure your daughter doesn’t get caught in the crossfire” 

Crossfire...


	14. My World is Crumbling

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!” Robin yells at the sleeping Richie as he sat up seeing Bill and Eddie staring at him from the door. 

“You’re old, old man” Eddie smiles watching Richie roll his eyes before pulling his daughter into his arms making her squeal. 

“S-So what’s the plan old man?” Bill smiles continuing the joke as Richie laid there for a while. “Okay, we joining if you’re not gonna answer” he states kicking his shoes off and climbing into the bed. 

Eddie sets his crutches on the trunk at the foot of the bed before carefully climbing in on the other side of Richie. He cuddled up close to Richie resting his head on his shoulder feeling Richie’s arm sneak around him. Bill wrapped his arm around Rich and Robin on the other side. All four of them enjoying this without any interruptions. 

“WHERES MY BROTHER? YOU CANT SLEEP IN ALL DAY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY” June announces her arrival not finding anybody in the living room as she sets down the things she brought. “Boys. Go find your uncle”

“Mom. He’s probably in his room” 

“Why do we have to anyway?”

“You’re his nephews. Be nice to him on his birthday”

Evan rolls his eyes setting his backpack down on the couch before seeing Robin at the end of the hall. 

“DONT YOU DARE!” Evan yells as Robin went running fully speed latching onto him. “I DONT LIKE THIS!”

“Just let her hug you Evan” Richie emerges with Bill and Eddie following behind. 

“What kind of orgy did you all have??” 

“EVAN” June snaps as she looks at the three. “Actually?”

“What’s an orgy?” Robin asks as Richie glares at them all to keep quiet. 

“Uncle Rich, do you have an HTMI?” Will asks walking over seeing everything and he was about to ask the same thing when Evan covered his mouth dragging him out. 

“Gotta love the twins right?” Richie smiles watching Robin watch the twins from afar as they set up their wii. 

“I can beat you at Mario Kart” Robin tugged at Bill’s shirt giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“I’d like to see you try” 

“Bill do you even know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“Not one bit” Bill laughs going with Robin to the living room. 

Richie leans against the wall watching one of his nephews ask Bill a million questions that eventually lead to “he’s William Denbrough, that one horror writer” and of course the twins’ agreement about his endings were brought up. He felt Eddie lean up against him as he instantly wrapped an arm around him. 

“I don’t want to spring anything onto you...”

“But?”

“If I want to bring everything here, I have to settle a few things...back home in New York” Eddie tells Richie as he glanced over to the group every now and then before gluing to Rich and his smile. 

“You want to pack up everything and come here? You...thought about it”

“I thought about it...but I kinda um. Need to get my own place so I don’t steal Bill’s bed. And find a way to transfer here...”

“I fly out tomorrow...I didn’t want to go today since it’s your birthday and—“

“Eddie, take a minute” Richie smiles resting his hand on his cheek taking it in. 

——

“Jesus Christ are you okay?”

“No I’m not okay, I just killed a guy”

“Richie—we meant Mike” Stan states moving toward their hurt friend to help him. 

Richie rolls his eyes stepping away from the body as he glances at it for a moment. 

‘I’m never telling her this story...’ he sighs about to step out for air when he noticed the bandage on Eddie’s cheek. “What the fuck...”

“What dipshit?” Eddie frowns crossing his arms as Richie got up in his face carefully taking his chin and moving his face to get a better look. “Bowers...uh. was in my room and attacked me...”

“Thank god I killed the guy then” Richie frowns resting his hand on his good cheek the two taking a moment until Mike’s phone started ringing. 

——

“You know we didn’t get you anything” Eddie states as Bill nods to what he said. Richie laughs a bit to himself as they were walking with Robin, the twins, and June to the arcade near by. 

“I didn’t want anything”

“Wow. What h-happened to the Richie that wanted everything he saw?” Bill elbows him as he continues to laugh to himself. 

“Well. I got my friends back. That’s gift enough right?” 

“You fricken sap” June adds as she still got her brother something, almost the same thing every year. A framed picture of Richie and Robin recently. 

Once arriving...The twins ran off to do what they want and June already found herself a place to sit by the Streetfighter as Richie moves the other bar stool for Robin to stand on. 

“You’re going to beat your daughter in the game you worshipped?”

“She’s my daughter, it’s even playing field”

“Oh then she should go against me. I beat you a few times back in the day” Eddie smirks watching an excited Robin bounce waiting for the tokens to be put in. 

“Be my guest” Richie smiles handing Eddie a token watching him play with his daughter. 

Richie hung back watching Eddie and Robin play with one another as Bill stood next to him. 

“So”

“What?”

“Am I the only one gonna confess to somebody?”

“Mike confessed first”

“So you’re waiting for him to do it on his own merit? You already told him”

“Time, Bill. Time” 

“Don’t wait too l-long bud” Bill pats his back as this random lady approached the two. 

“Richie Tozier?”

“Uh. Yes? Are you a fan?”

“No but” She handed Rich an envelope. “You’ve been served” she then left after such as Richie stares at the envelope not knowing exactly how to process it all. 

Why

...she...she really did it

Richie opens the envelope reading what the general idea was about and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Evelyn, you fucking bastard...

When the beginning of April started, Richie stopped everything. He put everything on hold except a few things to keep him financially stable, but for the most part, he was ready to give up everything to have Robin with him one hundred percent of the time. 

“I don’t want to...”

“Lovebug, when the annoying...dumb people in long black robes thinking they are scary with the mallets say otherwise? I can’t go against it or I’ll be in prison” Richie frowns kneeling in front of her fixing her coat as Robin started tearing up. “Oh lovebug...”

“I don’t wanna...” Robin full on started balling as she embraced Richie holding onto him tightly. 

Richie held her rubbing circles on her back as he looks up at Evelyn seeing her impatience grow. He gently parts from Robin wiping away her tears. 

“I’ll see you think weekend, lovebug” Richie reassured her by smiling feeling Robin grip onto his shirt again. “Do you have Slow-Mo? Hooter? All the stuffed animals you wanna bring?” He watches her nod before hearing Evelyn clear her throat. 

“I love you daddy..”

“I love you so much more” Richie smiles kissing her forehead before standing up and watching Robin hesitantly take Evelyn’s hand as she wore her backpack but Eve carried her suitcase. 

Bill frowns from the entrance of his room watching Richie tense up when the front door closed. 

“Rich?”

“Sorry...I uh. Have some calls to make” Richie went into his room to call the lawyer June informed him about but he also tried a few numbers for a child custody attorney.

“Bill?”

“Huh? Oh. Sorry...he’s just going through it” Bill closes his door before sitting in front of his laptop looking at Mike on the video call. 

“Does he want any of us there? To fill in the empty space?” 

“That’s a sick way to put it”

“Usually when losing something, all you want to do is be surrounded by those you love“

“Well. Does this mean everybody from the Losers are going to come and crash?” 

“I thought Eddie was there?”

“He was, but had to go back and settle a few things before he moves here”

“Hm. Well I’d be more than happy to fly over. If Richie needs me. I’m there” Mike states picking up his coffee watching Bill’s door open showing Richie. “Morning Richie”

“Hey Mike, Bill do you still have the number to your divorce attorney?” 

“Uh. Yeah? But you’re not getting a divorce”

“Bill. I know that.” Richie frowns sitting on his bed as both of them look at the worried Rich. “But they might know numbers for a child custody attorney”

“I can ask, but you could also ask Eddie or Bev. They went through divorces. They have lawyers.”

“It’s best to have your options Rich. Hasn’t your sister deal with lawyers?”

“I don’t want to ask her” Richie frowns scrolling through his texts. “She’s like my best bet. But I don’t want to remind her that she got into a court fight with her dead husband’s parents”

“She won though. So you should still ask. You know June won’t be upset by asking” 

“You’re right...fuck” Richie got up going to call his sister as Bill looks back at Mike giving him a worried look. 

“I have comp time. I’m willing to take it to be there for him” Mike says calmly checking his schedule as the two continued the call. 

“I’m honestly, not prepared to be alone when court happens” Bill frowns. “I’ve been lucky not to do it with Audra but this is going to be stressful on Richie and I don’t want to say the wrong thing”

“Has he told anyone besides you and well me by accident?”

“Eddie, and I assume Ben”

“Ben?”

“Richie and Ben have been talking a lot lately. You’d think Stan but I think because of where Stan’s life is and his life, there’s gonna be an awkward second”

“I get that. But it’s Stan. Stan would be there and maybe Patty if she’s allowed to fly”

“She’s not that pregnant, Mike”

“True true”

Richie sat on his bed dialing his sister’s number and felt anxious doing so. Even if June does understand. 

“Evan, what’s wrong?”

“Was it because we were mean?”

“Um. I need more context love” June sat at the table as her son stares blankly at his laptop to a thought he overthought about since hearing the situation. 

“We didn’t drive Robin out, right?”

“Evan. This isn’t you and or Will’s fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. A situation happened that happens a lot with kids who parents aren’t together. The factor that kicks the bucket is your uncle has taken care of Robin for six years and suddenly the mother is back in the picture”

Evan frowns closing his laptop to look directly at his mother. But he really didn’t want to bring up anything personal. Since she almost lost them because their grandparents on their dad’s side blamed her for his passing, when car accidents happen randomly. She still suffers that thought but he couldn’t stop thinking about their time. 

“Is the mother going to try and dig up dirt on Uncle Rich if this...goes to court?”

“As much as she can, but you don’t have to be involved in this. Nor does Will. Because it doesn’t involve you”

“I understand that, but uncle is a mess. Yeah he has his friends. We all do...but when regarding a court and it’s witnesses. He’s safer with us as his nephews compared to his friends of I don’t know how long”

“When did you get so smart?”

“Will watched the Grey’s episode about the child custody and I got anxious so did my work on it” Evan opened his laptop again showing his mother what he’s got 

“Do you two even do your work for school?!”

“We’re sixteen. We kinda have to” Evan rolls his eyes. 

“SHE GOT CUSTODY” Will screams from their room as Evan got up quickly to go see who it is. 

June looks at Evan’s notes confused on why he would even think about this. Guess he doesn’t hate Robin after all. Perfect timing with Richie calling as she looked over everything. 

She’s going to do her best. 

Understand what he’s dealing with...

June wouldn’t hesitate to kidnap Robin if it doesn’t go Richie’s way, all jokes aside though...

No one should deal with custody court


	15. Simple Gestures

“Ben?”

“Benny”

“Benjamin”

Beverly roams their home looking for Ben as she pushes the garage door open seeing candles everywhere. She stares at Ben confused at the gesture also including him in a tux and rose petals everywhere. 

“I don’t normally do this since uh. My poems aren’t yknow the best and I’m kind of a nervous wreck”

Ben continued to ramble as Bev smiles stepping in and closing the door behind her. 

“Also like a garage isn’t the greatest place to do things but yknow. After what happened and what’s currently happening...we...we need something to look forward to. And to me?” Ben got down on one knee. “That’s my future with you. I’m not waiting another minute. I want to marry you once everything is finalized and everything blows over. I’ve waited all these years to reunite with you and make you feel like the greatest thing to happen in this world. And I’ll do that even to the afterlife. I love you Beverly Marsh, will you marry me?” 

Beverly started crying as she nods yes to Ben. He instantly stood to his feet taking her into his arms and holding her like it’s the end of the world. She continued to cry for a while over the emotions of him proposing and being ready to continue her life with him by her side, but also over the fact that she’s going to be safe. She’s safe in his embrace and in his care...

“I...I have something to show you but it’s kind of a drive” 

“You can take me anywhere babe” Beverly smiles feeling Ben’s thumbs brush against her cheeks in a soothing manor while getting rid of the tears. 

Once they parted for a second, Ben put the ring on her finger admiring for a moment then giving her a smile before taking her where he was talking. 

“Is it something I know about?”

“Are you going to guess?”

“Would you tell me if I got it?”

“Nope”

“Aww cmon...” Bev gave him the puppy dog eyes as he kept his focus on the road while she continued. “Benny...”

“You can keep guessing. I’m just not gonna tell yeah if you’re close or not” 

“Damn Ben” Bev smiles crossing her arms as she waits for Ben to get where he needs to get to. 

The familiarity of Ben’s building only made Bev more confused on what to expect out of him. He held his arm out as Bev happily took while following him inside. 

“You left it at your work?”

“Something like that”

“Ben—“ Bev stares as the elevator doors open to a floor under construction. “You’re really confusing me here”

“This floor and the one above. So 5&6, is yours”

“What?” 

The two walked around as Bev liked the open floor plan and she can do whatever she wants to do with it. It’s just—

“Why?”

“Whatever happens with your fashion line with Rogan, if he takes it all or gives it to you. You can start over here or move here. The two floors are yours to start from scratch and make it into your own.”

“Benjamin...you fucking didn’t”

“What? I’ll support you 100%. I’ll be here to help you renovate to your liking. Help you with anything you’d let me help with that’s more in tune with your work. I’m here for you Beverly. Every step of the way”

Bev turned around looking at him with the biggest smile on her face as she scream happily practically jumping into his arms. Ben held her happily in his arms excited to start this new chapter with her. 

•

“Stan!”

“What?”

“Where are you?”

“Home office, why?” Stan looks up from his desk seeing his pregnant wife walk in carrying something behind her. “Are you...trying to scare me?”

“Wow!” Patty laughs revealing a owl from behind her. “It’s a nesting doll, but of an owl. I saw it at the bookstore and just had to get it for you” she smiles handing it to Stan the moment he got up and close to her. 

“We really need to go bird watching soon”

“We do, maybe that one spot we always love to go to”

“Babylove...that has a terrible hiking trail. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt” Stan instinctively rests his hand on her small baby bump feeling her hand rest on top of his. 

“I have you to protect me, dove. We’ll be fine but if you don’t want to risk it. We can always go to the park” Patty smiles kissing him lovingly as Stan moved both of his arms around her carefully. 

When they parted Stan leaned up against his desk opening the nesting doll to see all kinds of owls as they continue to get smaller. He lifted the finally one apart seeing a tiny barn owl in pink. 

“They...aren’t pink but it’s cute”

“Stanley...”

“What?” 

“Think about it. Why is it pink?” 

“Um. A...manufacture problem...?”

Patty laughs a little to him not exactly getting the idea. 

“Babylove, you’re losing me here”

“Stan, it’s June right?”

“Right...” Stan stares at it for a while before looking up at Patty seeing her hold her belly with that beautiful smile in her face. “Wait a minute”

“Did you get it babe?”

“It’s a girl?” 

“Yeah” Patty smiles tearing up when Stan started crying. “Oh hun...”

“Sorry...I’m just so happy” He smiles setting down all the pieces on his desk before taking his pregnant wife into his arms. “I love you...God I love you. I love this...I can’t wait Babylove” he smiles pulling back and looking down at her belly keeping his hands comfortably on her. 

“You’re going to make a great dad”

“What? Babylove, she’s got a bomb ass mama bear waiting to meet her”

Stan smiles feeling Patty rest her hands on his cheeks wiping away the tears before kissing his cheek. 

•

“I’m worried”

“Uh”

“Sorry! I know you’re visiting but Richie is at Evelyn’s and I’m thinking he’s going insane”

“No no. No need to apologize. We’re all worried. I’m surprised he even went over there”

“She asked him to drop off Robin’s new fox plushie she got for her birthday”

“The one Patty got her?”

“Yeah. That one” Bill continued to look for something in his room as Mike watches from his desk chair. 

“You lose something?”

“I-I uh. Yeah a little bit. Well. No. Yes I did. But I’ll” Bill looked under his bed before screaming yes and tossing an opened package onto the bed. 

Mike stares at it for a while before reaching in and taking out the cover prototype of Bill’s upcoming book. He smiles admiring a good hardcover novel before opening it and reading the dedication. 

To The Losers 

“This is going to be a hit, Bill. I can’t wait to read it when it comes out. I’ll have it displayed in the bookstore” Mike smiles flipping a page and finding a note specifically for him. 

Mike,

The years of being in the blind fog only made me realize I wasn’t the happiest person I thought I could make myself out to be. As much as the waiting was a silent killer and the light at the end of the tunnel was reuniting in the hell hole called Derry, it brought me back to you. Now I didn’t know the mutual feeling until it hit me in the face out of the blue, it was always you. You...are my soulmate and I’m glad for the oath, and for you remembering...I wouldn’t be standing here with you by my side if it weren’t for that blood oath. The scar is gone. The fear is gone. I’m not letting anything hold me back. 

I love you 

-Bill

As the tears fell down his cheeks, he closed the book setting it on the desk before getting up and taking Bill into his hands. Mike held his face gazing down into Bill’s deep blue eyes giving him a smile through the tears of joy. 

“You love me? You love me back...”

“I do...I do love you...I love you” Bill smiles crying as he laughs a bit to it all. 

“I love you Bill Denbrough, and I’ve waited a long time to do so...with you standing right in front of me” 

Bill suddenly started balling when Mike said that, it made Mike give off a laugh before pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head comforting him. 

“You are worth all this love...”

“Mike...”

“Hm?”

“You’re going to kill me” Bill laughs with Mike before looking up and pulling him into a kiss that felt like it last a lifetime. 

•

“We didn’t have to come”

“Yes we did!”

“Okay...”

“Our son is in trouble. We were their for our daughter. We are being here for Richie”

“Hm. Is he here yet?” Went asks Maggie as the two have only been waiting a minute since they just got in. 

Maggie looked around before seeing the small six year old in cute little overalls and sweater that Beverly had gotten her, running toward them happily. 

“We get to see this cutie the entire time we’re here” Maggie smiles picking up Robin and showering her grandbaby in kisses. “Now where’s my baby?”

“I’m right here...she saw you and sprinted. Had to chase after her...” Richie laughs catching his breath slowly. “It’s nice having you guys here” 

“Of course love! We’re here to help you fight for this little one to stay in your home and care” Maggie smiles watching Robin mess with her overall buttons with a cute smile plastered on her face. 

“Can we get out of the airport now?” Went states as Richie nods taking their suitcases while the grandparents smother their grandchild with attention on their way to the car. 

It feels like a long ride back to the condo full of confusing questions about the custody making Robin grow confused as Went sat in the back with her. 

“How was your day little one?” Went smiles as Robin looks up at him as she held her Fox Hunter that was practically as big as her. 

“Daddy made waffles with Uncle Mikey, they were good” Robin smiles kicking her feet. “Eddie is coming too! Soon!”

“Eddie Kaspbrak?” Maggie asks Richie as he nods while keeping his eyes on the road. “How is he? You told me he had surgery and such”

“He’s done with PT, but with the injury. His doctors suggested...therapy and if he ever needs to go back to PT, he has his PT therapist’s number. Only reason to get back into that is if his physician says so”

“You know a lot about what’s happening with his care, is there something you wanna tell me love?”

“Mom. I don’t want to get into this while we’re driving”

“Daddy likes Eddie!” Robin smiles as Went bursts into laughter that his daughter would betray him like that. She acts like Rich when he was younger that’s for sure. 

“Wow”

“Mom...”

“What? I’m not going to yell at you or get mad. The heart wants what it wants. You care about him. You’ve always have. Even when you were younger.” Maggie smiles resting a hand on his shoulder as he took a deep breath before sighing and suddenly crying. “You’re my son. I’m going to love you no matter what”

When Richie stopped at the red light, he pressed his head against the wheel taking a second as Maggie rubs circles on his back. She moved when he leaned back, Went reached over squeezing his son’s shoulder from the back seat. 

“We love you, no matter what” Went states retracting his arm and turning to Robin as she wanted to reassure her daddy. She gave Went the puppy dog eyes to get her out of the car seat. “You better hurry home before Robin gnaws at the seat belt just to get to you”

Robin immediately smacked Went with her fox as he gave off a fake groan making the little one worry. He reassured her after only to get smacked again. The commotion making Richie laugh as he glances back at them for a second then back to the road. 

“I can’t lose her mom” 

“I’ll kidnap her if it doesn’t go your way. But it will. It will go your way. You have a village. We’ll fight as a whole”

•

•••

A few hours pass as Richie was back in the airport, this time alone knowing his parents are watching Robin along with Bill and Mike. He didn’t have to worry. Over the normal at least. 

Rich: Landed?

Eddie: Look up dumbass

Richie chuckles a bit before looking up from his phone in baggage claim seeing Eddie dropping his bag. He looked better, more alive than the time from the hospital and the beginning of recovery. He’s his Eddie again. His...Eddie. Richie instantly headed over and hugged Eddie feeling him grip onto the back of his shirt hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Eddie took it all in as he felt his emotions get the best of him holding onto Rich for dear life. 

“You okay there Eds?”

“Don’t ruin this moment” Eddie scoffs at the nickname feeling Rich laugh a second before squeezing him a bit. “Okay—I’m still fragile”

“Right right...sorry” Richie parts still holding Eddie close as his hands rest on his hips. Eddie’s on his biceps. 

“Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, uh. Yeah...for now” 

“Everything will be alright. I promise”

“Hm, a lot of promises are being made lately, I...don’t want to think negatively but also don’t want to freak out....” He frowns resting his hand on Eddie’s cheek caressing his scar with his thumb before retracting his hands. “Um. It’s late”

“Yeah...it is” Eddie smiles a bit watching Richie take his bag, moving to his side and heading to the car with him right beside him. 

Eddie took his hand into his watching Richie’s shoulders relax. He’s worried the entire time he wasn’t there. 

But he’s there 

And for now

That’s reassurance enough


	16. Soon...

“What are you doing awake?” Bill walks into the kitchen seeing Eddie at the table looking over what they have. 

“Couldn’t sleep, since it is tomorrow” Eddie frowns as he’s been there for a week so far and he’s trying to be informed for the court tomorrow even though the chances of him being called is very small. 

“Honestly, it’s going to be fine. He’s going to gain full custody”

“You know that still means Robin can be with Evelyn”

“Yeah b-but by Richie’s asking instead of yknow. A threat from a lawyer” Bill sat down with him seeing Eddie put away everything. “Wanna change the subject?”

“Please...”

“You’re moving here”

“Yeah, I got my transfer approved by my boss. Even though most my work is from home and I go to every board meeting every three months unless it’s cancelled”

“Are you...going to move in with Rich?”

“I told him I want to get used to everything here. But honestly I’ll be here if I’m not working or getting everything situated”

“Yknow...everybody to moving fast, and you t-two are taking your time”

“Bill.”

“Sorry, it’s just an observation” 

Eddie rolls his eyes and before he said anymore, he felt tiny hands rest on his thigh. He looks down seeing a very tired Robin. Bill looks over when Eddie bent down picking up Robin as she instantly koala’s him. 

“You okay sweetheart?” Eddie frowns rubbing circles on her back as she held onto his shirt not saying anything. 

“You want us to get your dad?” Bill asks as Robin nods feeling her emotions get the best of her. 

Eddie froze when she started crying in his embrace but the moment it started, Bill was about to get Richie when two loud thuds echoed throughout the condo. 

“What...” Mike stepped out yawning. “...what happened”

Another loud thud was heard when Richie slammed into his door thinking he could see for a second in the dark and without his glasses. He opens it rubbing his forehead for a second. 

“Where’s Robin? Robin...” Richie struggled to make his way as Eddie got up balancing himself quickly with Robin in his arms. 

“You really didn’t think to get your glasses?” Eddie handed off Robin as Richie held his daughter wiping away the tears before resting his cheek against hers feeling her move immediately hugging Richie. 

“Didn’t need my glasses to eventually get to her” Richie frowns rubbing circles on her back as she cried it out. “What are you all doing up...anyway? At least...I think everyone is in here” 

“Heard Robin”

“Saw Eddie awake”

“I’m stressed”

Richie heard all of that before resting his head against Robin when she calmed down. 

“About tomorrow?”

“Yeah” Eddie frowns as Bill immediately grabbed Mike going back into his room while they stayed. 

Richie looked at Eddie for a moment before holding his hand out. He took it gently being pulled into his room even though Eddie pulled him back a bit when he was close to running into something. Rich laid down Robin covering up with the blanket before grabbing his glasses so he could see Eddie entirely. 

“You’re going to stress me out if you’re stressing” Richie states resting his hands on Eddie’s face cheeks taking it in. 

“I hope when this blows over, you’re you again...stress doesn’t look good on you either. Can see it in your eyes...and your shoulders” He frowns as Richie looks away removing his hands only for Eddie to grab his shoulders making him look at him. “Richie...can you just breathe for me”

Richie stares at Eddie feeling pain in his chest as he took in a deep breath before exhaling and tearing up. Eddie pulled him into his embrace comforting as Robin crawled out of the bed grabbing onto Richie’s leg. 

After a while, Richie curled up holding Robin in his arms as Eddie held them both in the bed pulling the blanket over them all comfortably. 

The morning came and Richie brushes Robin’s hair while they all waited for Evelyn to pick her up. She gets to be with her the day before court then Robin will be with Richie’s parents while they settle everything. 

“Do I have to go with her...”

“Yeah I know you don’t want to...but the court order says I’ll go away if I don’t let her” Richie frowns resting his head on top of hers after setting the brush on the table. 

Robin frowns holding her Slow-Mo close before moving forward a bit and climbing into to the couch to sit beside her daddy. Eddie sits on the other side of her holding his coffee as both of their stresses radiated off of them. She shouldn’t stress...she’s six. Should be having fun at the start of her summer. 

“Hey, when we’re done tomorrow...we’ll take you to the park and have fun for the rest of the day” Eddie reassures watching Robin smile which made Richie smile of course. 

After Evelyn came by and picked up Robin, Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and decided to take him outside of the condo to go do something that’ll keep his mind off things. The two ended up at the park by the water and nothing was really exchanged from either of them. 

Eddie leans over the rails looking down into the water before looking over at Richie seeing him stare at his feet with his back on the rail. None of his friends really understand what it means to raise a kid. The closest thing to having a kid in their life is Robin, except for the time Eddie was still married to a woman and who’s relatives had small kids like Robin. That’s why it came easy to talk to her but it was hard since it’s someone he actually loves’ kid. 

“You think they’re fucking when we’re gone?”

“Assuming much?”

“What? I wouldn’t be surprised. It is Bill’s room”

Eddie rolls his eyes smiling as he looks back at the water. Richie turns himself around standing beside Eddie closely as he takes his hand into his. More words weren’t exchanged as the two relaxed there taking in the moment. 

——

“You don’t love me?”

“I do, but not romantically” 

“You shouldn’t admit that to a seven month pregnant lady. I’m very emotional”

Richie rolls his eyes smiling as Evelyn relaxes with her legs draped over his lap. 

“There’s a guy...”

“Oh?”

“But I can’t quite remember his name” Richie frowns rests his hands on her legs. 

“Well, I hope you find them one day. They’ll make your life worthwhile.”

“Like Ryan?”

“I don’t want to jinx it but, I hope he’ll still be around even with a child” 

“If he’s meant to be. He’ll stay” 

Evelyn smiles hearing that as she held her belly looking up at the ceiling for a second. 

Meant to be

——

When the two went back to the condo, Richie froze to all the Losers in his living room. He was confused as Stan got up from the couch. 

“You think you’re going to do this alone?”

Richie didn’t say a word as he instantly embraced Stan catching him off guard. But he returned the gesture as everyone surrounded the both of them joining in. 

A village 

Is what she needs...

“Rich. You ready?” Eddie knocks on the door waiting for a response. 

“It’s a stressful day. Give him a minute” Beverly frowns telling Eddie as his mind was rushing. 

“Maybe let’s not crowd his door” Mike laughs a bit already moving himself into the living room with others following as Beverly waited with Eddie. 

Richie finished tying his shoes before getting up and looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t like this. He didn’t feel like himself. 

“It’s for her...I’m fine” Richie told himself before adjusting his glasses and finally leaving his room seeing the two stare at him.“What?”

“You ready?”

No

“Yeah, uh. I’ll see you guys there. I have to get Robin and take her to my sisters” Richie walked right passed them as Eddie gave Bev a worried look when they both know it’s a stressful time. 

The moment Robin was set down in June’s apartment she instantly grabbed onto Richie again. Richie looked up at his parents for a second before holding her a little while longer. 

“You’re my best friend Y’know that? Don’t tell Uncle Stan that. He’ll get jealous” Richie pulls a little back holding his daughter’s face in his hands as she held onto his arms. “I love you lovebug, you be good to grandma and grandpa. Okay?”

“Why can’t I go with you...”

“It’s scary adult stuff baby, you wouldn’t want to be there for that” Richie reassures before kissing her forehead and feeling her grab onto him once again hugging him once more.

“I love you Daddy...I love you” Robin whines holding onto him as Richie squeezed her gently. 

I’m never letting go of you


	17. Court and It’s Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it’s like very dramatic, it’s because I referenced that very dramatic Greys episode with Arizona and Callie

The Losers waited in the hall of the court room as Eddie watches Evelyn argue with an unfamiliar face while he assumes her mother just stands and watches. 

“I don’t think this is going to go your way”

“Ryan. You can’t just say that”

“You wouldn’t even let me meet her. What makes you think she’s going to instantly like me when she didn’t for you?”

“Ryan—“

“I love you, I do. But you put your career before this child when she was born. What makes you think that’s not going to happen again? And that’s another factor besides her not meeting your partner” Ryan frowns looking up from his attention onto Evelyn watching Richie walk into the hall. He immediately turned Evelyn around before going with her mother to sit inside as the losers headed in. 

Richie frowns looking at Evelyn as the two didn’t know what exactly to say. He immediately looked away and went to his lawyer taking his seat. Evelyn felt a pain in her chest thinking about what she’s about do and what the result may be. 

“I hate court...”

“Beverly, this is-“

“I know. It’s about Robin, and it’s completely different from what I’m going through. But can you imagine for a second...all the things that could go wrong coursing through Richie’s mind” Beverly frowns holding her hands together worrying about everything. Eddie forced her hands apart with his so he can hold her hand in his. 

“Let’s...try to focus on the positive. For Rich”

“For Richie...” 

The officer presents himself to the court without a jury, as he introduces the judge indicating the start of this session. 

“Now we shall begin the discussion of the custody of Robin Margot Tozier” The judge begins sitting down as Richie looked over at Evelyn catching her glance. 

Shit. 

“We’ll start, we call Mr. Tozier’s sister Juniper Tozier to the stand” Richie’s lawyer, Oliver stands up as June steps over the line going to the stand. 

June looked over at her brother when giving the oath but her immediate attention went to her boys. History repeats itself in a different way and she was in hell. 

“You’re the older sister of Richard, correct?”

“Uh. Yes? Is that really a question?”

“Catching some ground here, Juniper” Oliver states leaning against the table. “From what I got about your history, you’ve been here before. You understand what your brother is going through. But of course. With a different circumstance”

“Yes...I was in a custody battle with my dead husband’s parents. I’ve been here before”

“So why agree to testify?” He gave her a worried look as June focused on the glare she was receiving from Eve’s lawyer Monica. “This obviously brings up a lot into the air. Your brother asked you before any of this if you didn’t want to go through with this. And you said yes. And your boys are here as well. Was this smart?”

“Smart? No. It’s stupid and if I’m being honest, my boys would’ve made a smarter decision. I wouldn’t be here if I made it about myself. But I know for a fact, that I would be devastated if I lost my battle if it weren’t for my brother being there. He was there for me and when he got this little bundle of joy in his life, as much as she’s 100% Richie’s child. I would do anything to protect them both”

“Now, catching the ground from under your feet, how did you feel when Ms. Tennant suddenly sprung back into her life...six years after the fact that she gave pretty much everything the second Robin arrived on this earth” 

Haven’t even gone that far in this meeting and Richie feels like he’s making the biggest mistake of his life. 

“I understand that career is a thing and motherhood is scary, but when you both aren’t ready in the beginning? I wouldn’t have left one in the dark to do it alone... Richie was there for me when my husband died...I wasn’t going to leave him alone when this new chapter started in his life. But to come back after six years? I understand a child would love to have two parents, but...Robin grew up so far perfectly fine”

“Thank you Juniper” Oliver went to sit down as he noticed Richie’s restlessness. “Rich, take a second”

“Mhm”

“Before you sit Ms. Tozier. In this case, witnesses will be used for both parties” The judge states as June sat back down wondering the game Evelyn is playing. 

“Ms. Tozier, you went back to your maiden name after your husband’s death while your kids stayed hyphenated”

“Okay. I did, but I gave my kids the option if they wanted to”

“Then, if you were in Ms. Tennant’s shoes...think for a moment. Before we get into the dirt of this case. Wouldn’t you want your child to have both parents’ last names so they’d know or at least wonder about the other in the future? A child should know both parents despite circumstances” 

“As much as I’d want my kids to know both parents if circumstances were different, I’m in Evelyn’s shoes. I left my kid for years. I didn’t want her to begin with. Shit changes. But not entirely” June frowns looking down into her hands as Evan elbows Will giving him a look that they both understood. 

They’re making her feel bad or...at least remember her own issue. 

“Hm. Thank you Ms. Tozier. You can go back to your seat” Monica states as Evelyn nudged her and glaring. “I’m building the case. You came with nothing but a demand. Let me work” she whispers before standing up once again and giving everyone a devilish smile. “We call Evan Tozier-Xavier to the stand”

Richie frowns looking back at his nephew seeing him hesitantly go up, expecting to go for Rich but this is Evelyn. Evan took his stand, said the oath, and took a seat giving his uncle a worried look watching him shrug but that stupid smile of his reassures. 

“Mr. Tozier-Xavier, you and your brother watch Robin with your mother when Richie has a show or goes on a business trip”

“Yeah? Okay. You do that for family. What about it”

“Robin told Evelyn that you call her a parasite to her face”

Richie held his head down groaning to that. Oliver elbows him as he brought it back up giving Evan a worried look as he gripped the edge. 

“...Evan gets anxious” Richie tells himself but loud enough for those immediately around him to hear. 

“Judge, the witness is sixteen years old. We should take into consideration the mental stability when jumping to conclusions” Oliver states as he glared at Monica. 

“It’s a statement”

“You’re not here to make statements to the witness. Ask what you want or move on” 

Monica sighs before grabbing her evidence and giving a copy to Oliver and then the officer to give it to the judge. 

“Evidence 1a, phone records between the brothers complaining about Robin to one another during a trip Richie took back home that lasted almost a month. Both complained about the child being around and Evan was the one to start each moment of complaint toward the little one. Do you even like her? Do you even like having your only cousin around?”

Evan felt his face heat up as he was getting angry and upset. “I don’t hate her if you’re assuming that.”

“Then why complain about her? Why call her that?”

“I call my brother a dumbass. I call my uncle an idiot. I call Robin a parasite because she’s everywhere. I don’t fucking hate her though!”

“Mr. Tozier-Xavier. Watch your tone” the judge states as Will took his mother’s hand the moment she started stressing. 

“I’m sorry judge I’m just—if you’re setting an environment for where Robin is at. I don’t treat her like shit. She’s a child and I’m a teen.I know better” Evan started crying as he looked down into his lap. 

“Then why”

“Objection, this isn’t an interrogation your honor” Oliver stood out of his seat as the judge gave Monica a look to stand down but she wasn’t. 

“Robin shouldn’t be in an environment with someone who doesn’t—-“

“I LIKE ROBIN. DON’T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH” Evan cries as June jolt out of her seat. 

“I WILL NOT TAKE THIS WITH MY SON” June yells as Richie grabbed Oliver’s arm. 

“Judge. A recess?”

“Yes. 15 minutes” the judge went to her quarters as Oliver gave Richie the okay to leave for the moment as he instantly ran after Evan after his sister and brother were first out. 

“I don’t hate her! Why did they do that?! I don’t hate Robin!” Evan yells at June as she instantly brought him into her arms. 

“Evan. Court is dirty. They’d dig up anything...” June frowns turning around when Richie rest his hand on her back. “Your lawyer better not dig up dirt on my kids”

“He didn’t. Not that I know of”

“If...she wants kids. If she wants her kid back in her life? She wouldn’t have made an enemy out of me by going after my son” June held onto Evan like her life depended on it as Richie retracts himself bringing himself back inside away from everyone else. 

“I don’t know what to do here” Ben tells the others as none of them really do. They don’t have kids, yet for one. But this is going to get intense. It just did. “What do we...do we even talk to him?”

“How can you comfort somebody who doesn’t know if they are going to lose full custody of their child or not?” Mike frowns as the losers stared at Oliver talking to Richie while he kept his head down. 

“You don’t want me to ask him anything to redeem that?”

“My nephews should’ve stayed out of it. They shouldn’t have agreed and shouldn’t have said anything. I know they call her that. But Robin is forgiving. Extremely forgiving. They put Evan in a position I don’t want him to be in anymore. I don’t care if he’ll say anything favorable in our siding. Just get him out of there” Richie snaps as the moment was over and Evan returned to the stand more uncomfortable than before. 

Oliver stood up grabbing Richie’s glass of water and gesturing Evan to step down. He handed the glass to him before opening the gate to let him back with his brother and mom. He rubs the back of his neck thinking a moment. 

“William Denbrough” Oliver gestures. “To the stand”

Evan sat down beside Will as he gave him a worried look still upset about what happened to his brother. But at least he’s not up there anymore. 

“Why did he get called?” Ben asks Mike as he gave him an annoyed look. 

“He’s Richie’s roommate. They are only doing immediate or whoever they seem fit on both parties. We aren’t called because we haven’t been around often to set something”

“Okay, so does that mean Eddie is being called?” Bev asks as Eddie looks at her confused on why they asked the rest of them. 

“Yeah. I got asked” Eddie frowns. “I’m afraid that the other party is going to do something unethical” 

“Eddie. What is there that they can look for?” Stan looks at him as they suddenly stop asking to listen to Bill get questioned by Monica. 

“W-What?”

“A horror writer, exposing his writing to a six year old girl?”

Jesus Christ. 

“S-She doesn’t read anything I-I’ve worked on”

“And how are you sure about that?” 

“I’m s-sure. Richie keeps a lot of my b-books on a shelf in h-h-his room. So that she doesn’t get to them. But why are you asking that when I think a lot of us know that I wouldn’t purposely give a child the stuff I write”

“Mr. Denbrough, did you lose a copy of your manuscript recently?”

“I-...I don’t think so. I mailed my copy back to m-my editor” 

Monica smirks going back to her desk and taking out his manuscript from her bag as she reveals it’s been tampered with. She handed it to him and he flipped through it seeing the drawings on it but the only thing that worried is Robin knew what he wrote because of the depictions in the drawings. 

“She knew what you were talking about. She’s a very smart little girl and she read what you wrote”

“What is wrong with Evelyn doing this?” Bev whispers as Ben looked over seeing Ryan and her mother both grow annoyed. 

“It’s look to be more on our side” Ben states making his row look over to where his attention was. 

“Thank you Mr. Denbrough. You can keep that” Monica kept that stupid smirk on her face as Bill stepped down holding it like his life depended on it. His friends watched him toss it in the bin beside the table Richie is sitting at. 

“I need a minute” Bill went out into the hall and instead of Mike going to him, he watched June get up to handle things. 

“Let’s continue. The stand calls Evelyn’s mother Hanna Tennant” Monica asks for the mother to take the stand but—

“No I’m sorry, I-I can’t” Hanna stands up anxiously as Evelyn frowns. 

“Ms. Tennant” Monica frowns as Hanna steps out into the middle isle. 

“I can’t stand there...take an oath and lie. I never met my granddaughter. My daughter had her for enough time for me to meet her and I never met her. I’m not going to share my mind to defend my daughter when it’s not going to defend her” Hanna frowns leaving the court room. 

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose as Evelyn gave him a worried look when he didn’t bother giving any eye contact. 

“Well. Let’s continue shall we” Monica frowns grabbing the witness list and glaring at the other side. “Hm”

June sat with Bill on the bench in the hall, in silence for the most part. They both watched Evelyn’s mother walk out of there as Bill looks at Juniper seeing her laugh. 

“Jesus June—“

“No no. Sorry” June continues to laugh as Bill elbows her. 

“Why w-would she run?!”

“You mean leave—just correct it to leave” June laughs a bit trying to control herself. “They just lost one of their main witness” 

“JUNE”

“What? Let me have this. I wish this one fucking bitch of a witness left my hearing” June laughs a bit as the tears started falling down her face. “H-He was a friend of my husband’s and went on a whole new level. Saying a shitton of lies about me when if my husband was alive to hear it, he would pushed him into the ground” she felt Bill take one of her hands as she stopped laughing but continued to cry. “I know that I haven’t talked to you and the rest of the...losers of whatever you call yourself. But I really wish you could’ve met him. He was a fan of your books. Wrote and took pictures for his company about fashion lines, I bet you some photos were of Beverly’s work. And I know you’re all Richie’s friends but you were mine too. Yeah. Y’all made a lot of mistakes that I didn’t understand. But the point is...”

Bill squeezed June’s hand as she wiped her tears away with the other. 

“My husband would’ve been a great defense because he loves my brother and he would’ve loved Robin. He would’ve hated this” June frowns resting her head on Bill’s shoulder as he relaxed. 

“H-He’s going to go through t-this” 

“I know...I know”

“June?”

“Hm?”

“Am I a bad person?”

“Bill” June straightens up. “If you’re saying that because of a manuscript...I swear I’ll kick you”

“Please don’t...”

“Bill. When you have kids one day. If you ever...the world is ten times scarier than it used to be. You don’t have to stop your career for this child but you do need church and state. Church being your family and personal life and state being your work life. You gotta remember that there’s both and a mix can compromise. Plus when your kid gets older and you can show them more about your career, they’ll either like it or think you’re weird. But it’s never bad” 

Bill sat up looking at June feeling better than he did in there. June takes her hand back resting it on his back. 

Back to hell


	18. It’s Complicated

When the two walked in, Tera was walking up to the stand. June immediately sits besides her sons. 

“What happened?”

“The bitch lawyer, made a phone call”

“We waited and this woman showed up from the side doors. It’s Uncle Rich’s therapist”

“Shit” June leaned back into her seat getting confused looks from her boys. 

“Mom?”

“This isn’t good is it?”

“As much as a therapist is there to help your uncle. For what she works with and what he tells her. Any question asked. She has to answer and it can be terrible” She frowns watching them both watch Tera do the oath before taking a seat and crossing her legs. 

“Judge, I know it’s unethical to call in a witness in the middle of a judgement. But we did call Ms. Jackson in advance to confirm she can be a witness when she was available time wise”

“Just get to the point, no need to inform me of what I already know” 

“Right. Ms. Jackson, you’re Mr. Tozier’s therapist correct?”

“Stating an obvious. But yes. I am” Tera continued to have that smile on her face as she looks over at Richie holding his head down which worried her. 

“Ma’am if you don’t mind me asking. But what is the reason Richie came to you for”

“I was a recommendation from a therapist used by one of his close relatives—“

“His sister”

“Close. Relative.” Tera straightens up glaring at Monica as she stood back from the stand. “Their therapist recommended me because I’m the best when patients experience forms of PTSD and night terrors. I’ve had twelve sessions with Mr. Tozier and he’s shown improvement”

“Can you tell us why he came to you? The reason?”

“Confidentially. Only person that can tell you that is Mr. Tozier himself.”

“Okay, well. In the sense of this case. If the reason regards the security of his daughter. That needs to be mentioned”

“I’ll say he talks about his daughter and he worries about his mental health when it comes to it being exposed to his daughter. But if you’re going to use this against him. You’re one of the monsters in society that uses people’s mental health against them” Tera states watching the lawyer give the judge a look of confusion on how she can do that without punishment. When it’s just 

Fact.

“I have...nothing more to ask or say” Monica frowns taking a seat as Evelyn watches Oliver get up but the moment he did, she saw Richie fall apart. 

She’s a monster. 

“So, Richie’s improved?”

“Yes, of course he’ll still see me when he needs me. Cover more bases that he needs to cover. But overall. He’s safe and not a danger to himself or anyone”

“Thank you. That’s all I need. You can go Ms. Jackson or feel free to stay for the rest of this meeting” Oliver smiles as Tera left the stand taking a minute to take in all the tension in the air before going to take her seat right behind Richie. “We have two more witnesses before we get to the parents. So, Edward Kaspbrak”

Eddie froze hearing his name before getting up from his seat and making his way to the stand. Watching Oliver sit and Monica take the first hit. 

“You’ve recently recovered from an injury correct?”

“Yeah.”

“And Richie and his roommate William took care of you?”

“Well they let me stay until I was well enough to go back to New York”

“Are you staying there?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your transfer history had you originally in Derry and then you got transferred to a hospital in Chicago. Something drew you here. So. Are you planning on moving here because of what drew you here?”

“I think it’s best to be closer to friends. Wouldn’t you think the same?”

“You sure it wasn’t because of Mr. Tozier? To give some information. Evelyn told me that Richie had been friends with you and the five sitting behind him for years. Then suddenly you stopped talking to one another and got back together that...that’s when you were back in Derry. Hometown I’m guessing?”

“Y-Yeah...I don’t know where you’re going”

“They keep a visitor history on occasions. Richie spent a month in Derry when he was only going to stay....what? A week? You got hurt and so he stayed. Something drove him to stay there and then when you were getting transferred. It’s the same way but reversed. You two are close...no?”

“We are. Have always been”

Richie straightens up hearing that as Eddie held the edge of the stand thinking she’s going to hit something. 

“Robin likes you. From what I’ve heard. But don’t you think she’d be upset if you two keep this relationship a secret? Does she even fully understand that her father is a gay man?”

Oliver looked over at Richie seeing him stare and connect the dots of the two but

“There’s no relationship. Just because we’re close doesn’t mean it’s romantic” Eddie suddenly states looking over at Richie as his shoulders relaxed but he had something else coursing in his mind. “Even if she doesn’t completely understand, she will eventually and how she acts. All she’d want for him is to be happy. Doesn’t matter with who”

Monica smiles a bit knowing she only did that to bring doing in Richie. “I’m done”

“Mr. Kaspbrak, with what you said most recently about Robin only wanting to be Richie to be happy. It’s vise versa from what you see?”

“It is. Hell. Richie loves his daughter that he’d drop everything for her. He’s done that before and...the ground from under him shook when Evelyn came back”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’re fixing a car”

“What?”

“Just hear me out. You’ve had this car for a year and it’s the most reliable car you’ve had. It works perfectly. Then the one time you had to take this long drive, your car breaks down and you can’t do anything about it. You’re given options. Fix it yourself, call somebody, or ditch it” Eddie frowns knowing he lost people when saying that. “Okay...Robin’s life was perfectly fine until Evelyn came back. She...demanded something and it wasn’t just going to be handed to her. But when Richie tried, she filed a court order forcing it”

“In a lot of cases there’s usually a set time schedule when having a child. With divorced parents it’s different. Sometimes a parent is absent except for holidays and birthdays. Or the schedule is split in half but equal for each parent to have the child. But in this case, Richie originally had full custody and Evelyn violated that with a court order”

“What the hell are you getting at?” Monica snaps. 

“Mr. Kaspbrak, you can have a seat.” Oliver states before turning to Monica. “You’re her lawyer, but was it you to issue the court order demanding equal times with Robin?”

“I uh. No” Monica frowns as Evelyn was getting dragged through the dirt. 

“I know I should call the last witness before the parents but I really need to get this out there” Oliver grabbed a file handing it to the officer as he hands it to the judge. “The court order”

The judge opened it reading what was asked as she sighs. “Continue with the witnesses but this would be taken into consideration”

“Ryan Hansen” Oliver got up when she called him. 

Ryan gave him a look before standing up adjusting his suit then going to the stand. He took the oath and looked everyone in the eye knowing exactly what he had to do. 

“Have you ever met Richie To—“

“I’ll just cut to the chase and take a guess at the questions. I met Richie once, because I was a guest on their old radio show for my photography. Evelyn and I hit it off. She didn’t tell me she was pregnant until she was three months in. We have already gotten close and dated. But then we had a few moments. That didn’t involve me”

“Do you want to clarify or should I just bring out the evidence?”

Ryan shrugs as he watches Evelyn start to tear up. “Wait”

Oliver stood by the desk holding an envelope waiting for Ryan to speak as he looked over at Evelyn knowing this is the end when he says it. 

“Evelyn disappeared on me when she was six months. Next thing you know she came back without a belly and life restarted...but as sick as it is. Richie doesn’t know everything. Nor do I” Ryan frowns as he looks down into his hands holding back his words. “You can just show it”

“Oliver what is he talking about” Richie frowns being handed a copy before going to give one for the judge and the other lawyer. 

“You should’ve told me this first if you wanted a chance to keep this child” Monica frowns setting it in front of Evelyn. 

“I’m not going to discuss what evidence was given since obvious emotions would be expressed and I believe we’ve had enough burst. You may return to your seat Mr. Hansen”

“I didn’t get questioned by the other—“

“I don’t want to question you” Monica frowns before looking at Evelyn. “Evelyn Tennant”

Evelyn got up straightening her dress before taking the oath and taking a seat. Monica steps over beside her collecting what she needs. 

“You weren’t ready when Robin was born”

“No...I wasn’t”

“So you spent the past six years, preparing yourself? To have a child back in your life? And be honest Ms. Tennant”

“I was just a co-host before being my own and having my own radio. I didn’t have a lot of go off on. Richie did. Or well. He had the support system at least. I waited till I could have the support I needed—“

Richie grabbed Oliver’s bicep for a moment before getting up and taking a second. Knowing that action could risk a lot but he needed a minute.

“Sir, are you going to control your client?”

“With all due respect, it’s a lot. He can win or lose his child today. Both you and I understand that we’ll never understand that completely”

The judge states for a moment before sighing. “Proceed”

——

“You good? She’s sleeping?” Juniper asks her brother over the phone as he doesn’t give a response right away. “Hun?”

“She’s sleeping, she’s sleeping right now”

“And...you’re staring at her?”

“Pretty much”

“Hun. The point of visiting mom and dad is to take a break and have them also pitch in in helping”

“Sorry...flying was stressful and I just. I just want to make sure she’s okay”

“Helicopter dad already”

“Shut up...I gotta go”

“Sleep please. I can’t handle the walking dead from you AND my boys” 

The call ends as Richie looks at his sleeping bundle of pure joy. He got anxious the second she opened her eyes as she started to wiggle in her swaddled state. 

“Ok...come here I gotcha” Richie states picking up Robin from the porta-crib holding her close to his person watching her instantly relax in his embrace. “Yeah...you’re cute and killing me with it” he whispers brushing his finger against her cheek. 

You are worth all of the sleepless days...

——

Richie sat on a bench in the hall collecting his thoughts. He reached into his pocket to get his phone but he felt something in his coat that he didn’t realize until now. He pulled out Slow-Mo which made him laugh a bit holding the sloth in his hands. 

“He helps with anxiety...” Richie tells himself as he started tearing up. “Oh man...”

——

“Hey stop running, I can’t catch up with your speed” Richie chases his four year old at a zoo his sister suggested taking her. 

“DADDY!” Robin yells pointing at a certain slow poke of an animal behind the glass. 

Richie finally caught up with her as she had her hands on the glass bouncing up and down excited at the animal hanging on the branch. 

“That’s a sloth, lovebug” Richie picked her up going back up to the glass. “They are honestly the slowest animal I know”

“Slower than you?”

“Yeah, slower than me” Richie laughs a bit watching her gaze never leave the sloth making them stay there a little while longer. 

After their trip to the zoo, Robin kicked her legs in her car seat as she was the happiest little thing in the world. Before Richie started the car he goes into his backpack taking out a sloth plushie he bought her. The rather loud squeal escaped her as she hugs the sloth continuing to squeal. 

“You like it?”

“I LOVE HIM!” Robin smiles holding her stuffed animal close. “Slow-Mo!”

“Is that his name?”

“YES!”

——

Bev stepped out to check on him as she saw him crying into the stuffed animal, immediately sitting beside him. 

“Rich. Come on”

“I hate this Bev.”

“I know. Love, I love” Bev frowns resting her head on his shoulder holding onto this arm. “Court is no fun...”

“Did they send you out here?” 

“You’re missing a shit show on Evelyn’s part”

“What?”

“Evelyn’s manager exposed a lot in the air before yours could”

“Jesus...”

“Richie...the judge is going to take all the evidence and work with what’s best. From what I’ve seen. You’re most likely going to get what you want”

“It’s full custody but I still need to work a schedule”

“Okay, I get that. But still Rich. This time she can’t say anything” Bev reassures as Richie held onto Slow-Mo for a second longer before getting up and looking down at her. “What?”

“This is stressful huh?”

“For you...or me?”

“Bev, courts not fun. It’s awful when you’ve been through something recently...I love you lady. I’m happy you’re here...but you should’ve taken care of yourself as well”

“I’m fine when my friend is”

Richie smiles at her before hearing a loud yell come from inside the room. 

Shit. 


	19. She’s My World

“YOU THINK YOULL BE A GOOD MOTHER IN SECONDS AFTER BEING SIX YEARS APART?!”

“AND YOU THINK YOULL BE A GOOD FRIEND AFTER TWENTY SEVEN YEARS? YOU THINK HE’LL TRUST YOU OVER ME?”

“HIS DAUGHTER SURE FUCKING DOES”

And then silence. 

Richie froze at the door watching Eddie retract himself collecting what he just said looking at him. Evelyn frowns as she was about to step down from stand when this just happened. 

“Mr. Kaspbrak. Excuse yourself” The judge states as Eddie frowns quickly escorting him walking passed Rich. “Mr. Tozier. You’re on the stand”

“Can. Can everyone who isn’t of importance as of right now please leave? This is the homestretch and I don’t need anything more happening” Richie states giving a worried look to Eddie before going up as the losers looked at each other before watching June get up with her boys gesturing them all to follow as Ryan the only one on Evelyn’s side stand up leaving with them. 

The empty peanut gallery cleared his head as they all waited in the hall. 

“That was ballsy Kaspbrak” Ryan states sitting on the bench with him. 

“Like what you did wasn’t?”

“No it was. It didn’t favor my girlfriend. But, I’ve been with her the past six years. She’s career driven.” Ryan crosses his leg over the other taking his phone out. “If she really wanted a child. She would’ve been with Richie every step of the way”

“What was the evidence not shown to the peanut gallery, but shown to you?”

“I’m just telling you this. Rich...when I first met him. He was an ass. But after receiving what was on that paper? Proved he’s grown and matured. Or he would’ve snapped her neck verbally like you did.”

“I feel awful about that”

“I wouldn’t. She deserved it” Ryan closed his phone after updating his work. “But I wouldn’t have lied”

“Lied?” Eddie looked at him confused. “About what?”

“You love that comedian in there, or you wouldn’t have snapped like that” 

Eddie brought his head down when Ryan said that as he does. But he didn’t know how to exactly express it and timing would’ve been awful. 

“You’ve taken care of Robin ever since?”

“Yes”

“Can you explain the case of when Robin was being taken care of for a month? You didn’t keep in touch and all things necessary but why did it take so long?”

Richie gripped his knees staring down. “It was a reunion. Between friends. It was only supposed to be a week”

“Then?”

“There was an accident. We...all got hurt one way or another. But um. Eddie got the worse of it and I wasn’t having anything planned career wise. Only thing I had planned and looked for was my daughter’s first day of kindergarten. I got back a respected amount of time but I stayed until he was gonna get transferred”

“Did you influence his transfer?”

“This...isn’t about my daughter”

“Right. Sorry. I’m just confused on how Robin got so close with this man for what? Days? Weeks? when it takes her forever to get close with her biological mother”

“Cuz they don’t force it” Richie frowns looking at Evelyn. “My friends were never ones to rush anything unless it was a life or death matter. Or with this. I didn’t want to take this to court. I tried to talk it out but you kept pressuring me! You don’t know what it’s like to have a kid! Robin acts more like me and she doesn’t like being pressured either! When you forced the court order. She’d sleep in my bed every night because she felt like she was going to get ripped out of my hands. We could’ve talked a schedule. But look where we are” he frowns punching the bridge of his nose as Monica stops her questioning giving Oliver a look. 

“I have no questions your honor”

“And I have no more”

“Well. I’ll take everything into advisement and have your lawyers call you when I made my decision” the judge got up going to her quarters as the lawyers join her. 

“I feel bad for you”

“Why?”

“You didn’t have a case”

“My client should’ve told me more” Monica frowns as Oliver held the door open for her. 

Richie held the door open for Evelyn as she looks up at him catching his upset expression. 

“You were rude”

“Okay, but at least she wouldn’t get it from me” He frowns putting his hands in his pockets trying to collect his anxieties. 

“Are you sure about that?”

“I gave her and am still giving her everything. All the love all the care in the world. I accept the fact that I’ll happily stop my career to do anything for her. You picked your career over her. You didn’t want her and didn’t tell me that you were planning to get rid of her. The only thing that stopped you was the guilt you would’ve had to live with if you continued to lie to me.” Richie frowns watching Evelyn retract in herself. “If I didn’t go that one month. Robin would’ve never gotten to know the people I call my family. You tried to use that against me. You’re 42. Grow up” 

“Woof” Stan smirks as Patty smacked him in the arm. 

“He’s still our Richie, just—“

“Extra bitch” Bev jokes after cutting off Mike but they got a kick out of it. 

“He matured”

“Didn’t think he could do it” June then got smacked in the arm by one of her boys. “I am kidding!”

“Whatever” Will rolls his eyes watching Richie go outside for a minute. “Hm”

Eddie left the group to follow Rich outside seeing him hugging the wall. He leans up beside him feeling Rich brush up against him. 

“I’m not gonna lose her right?”

“Right” 

Richie looks down at their hands feeling stupid that he wants to take his into his own, but decided on putting his hands back in his pockets. He’s still Richie. Nothing is going to stop him except stupid gestures. 

“Rich, they’re calling you back” Bill tells them both as Eddie looks at Richie’s sudden hesitance before finally going inside. 

Full custody, is simply one parent making all the shots. Forms the schedule. Can take in recs by the other parent. But to these two, it was more of who gets to be with Robin. Evelyn fought a losing fight but there’s still biology as a component. Richie just...didn’t want all the sudden actions 

“Actually letting everybody in?”

“Is that...supposed to be funny?”

“Hm. Court kills the comedian. That’s something” Oliver sat with Richie once again as the judge comes back in making the rest sit. 

“This was a fight none the less. You both had evidence that contradicted each other. But obviously favoring one parent over the other. With full custody, that parent makes the decisions and the other provides an input that shall be taken into consideration. Do you both understand?”

“Yes”

“Yeah..” 

“Alright. Full custody is given—“

Robin helped Maggie make cookies while all was going on. She kept stealing one for Went whenever he asked for one while Maggie was trying to save some for their kids and Rich’s friends. 

“Wentworth”

“What? I’m allowed to have one”

“That’s the eighth one”

“I’m sharing. Don’t worry about it” Went breaks the cookie in half giving a half to Robin as she immediately dropped it when the keys were heard on the other side of the door. 

The grandparents immediately look toward the door see Juniper opening the door. Robin frowns falling back onto the couch. 

“Hey, we’re gonna need that smile of yours back. We’re going to see daddy because a certain little one was promised the park after court” Juniper smiles as Evan immediately scooped Robin in his arms kidnapping her to the car. Robin was even more confused on what was going on. “Are you two coming or not?”

“Juniper”

“He won, mom. He continues to have full custody” June smiles watching their parents sigh with relief. “But I’ll let him explain everything”

“Why didn’t he pick her up? I love you but you’re very misleading”

“Wow thanks old man...Eddie needed to show him something”

“50 bucks Went”

“We share a bank account. It’s just gonna go back to me” Went groans leaning into the couch for a sec before getting up. 

——

“Richie Tozier. Custody remains with you”

Richie sighs with relief holding his chest as Oliver rests a hand on his back smiling. 

“We did it. You did it. Now you can see that little girl without worry so much” He reassures before getting up and escorting himself out with the other lawyer. 

Tara grabs Richie’s shoulder indicating she is leaving but proud. She walks passed his losers smiling to herself. She didn’t need to be there, he has who he needs. 

“So...” Richie got up heading over to Evelyn. “A schedule”

“Richie, I don’t even know why I bothered fighting you”

“You want to see your child and I wasn’t accepting you fast enough to provide a schedule before you filed a court order. A useless order”

“Are you trying to make me feel bad?”

“No, I’m trying to tell you”

“Tell me fucking what? That six years are not enough?” Evelyn frowns. “That’s right. They aren’t and I failed to be there because I didn’t want her”

“Then why did you even want to go through with it? I told you I’d be there for whatever decision you’d want to make. I wasn’t ready but I was willing”

“You were willing. You were stable financially for a child. You took care of me. Then you got excited. You got so excited about a child and it scared me...” Evelyn frowns looking away from Rich. “I went to the person I like, he told me I should tell you. But I didn’t want to. I wanted something freak to happen so I didn’t have to lie.”

“...you were going to lie to me? If you went through with it?”

“That for sure tells you. I didn’t want and wasn’t ready for a child”

“You don’t have to worry about it then. Stay career driven. Don’t force yourself to do something you never wanted to do to begin with.” Richie sat with her as Evelyn felt the tears stream down her face. 

“Rich. You don’t have to be calm or nice to me...”

“I’m only mad that you didn’t tell me. You weren’t ready. Didn’t have to...go through it. It was your body going through the nine months. Not mine. It’s 100% your choice. But apart of you said otherwise and yeah it was influenced. It was your choice. You went through it and even if you weren’t ready and I sure as hell wasn’t. You...gave me the best thing to ever happen to me and I was prepared to give up everything just for her to have the world. Because she’s mine. She’s my world...”

Evelyn started balling as she rests her head on his shoulder. Richie didn’t move didn’t say anything more until she calmed down. 

“You don’t have to shut yourself out of her life. We did this wrong. Of course or we wouldn’t be here. Whatever you want. I’ll give. I won’t fight you on it. But the thing that makes you, you. You don’t have to give up. I didn’t.” 

——

“You wanted to show me an empty apartment in downtown Chicago?”

“It’s my apartment” 

“What?” 

“It’s MY apartment” Eddie states standing in the middle of an open floor plan with a bay window. The kitchen leads into the living room. There’s a single bedroom and bathroom. 

Richie laughs a bit before smiling at Eddie watching him adjust himself. 

“You happy?”

“Are you?”

“Robin gets to stay with me, and Evelyn comes almost every holiday and every major moment in her life. She gets to have her career. I get to have mine. I get you here” Richie smiles. “I’m happy” 

Eddie smiles happily knowing he’s happy to be there and he’s prepared for anything. He walks over to Rich and the second he did, Richie embraced him holding him for the moment that felt like forever. He didn’t want to part. But 

“You promised a certain little girl, the park. Junie is probably on her way by now” Richie smiles parting from Eddie as he laughs. 

“We both promised”

“Indeed”

When the drive was over, Will unbuckled Robin as she climbs out of her seat smacking the door for him to open it. Which he did but he held her so she didn’t fall out and helps her out when he got out. 

“Little one is eager” June smiles turning off her car as Maggie immediately got out to follow Robin while she sprinted toward Richie. 

Richie immediately took his daughter into his arms holding her like he hasn’t in forever. Robin held onto his shirt crying as he rubbed circles on her back. 

“You’re all mine, lovebug. I’m not gonna go anywhere and it’ll all go back to normal”

“I love you Daddy...”

“I love you more”

New beginnings start after huh?


	20. The Child

“You literally haven’t been here long and you’re already moving out” 

“I-I know”

“He’ll love Oregon though. That’s for sure” Eddie smiles watching Bill tape up the last box as Robin held onto his leg. 

“Robin, he’ll visit and we’ll visit”

“I KNOW!” Robin whines still holding on as Mike couldn’t help but take a picture of what’s going on. 

“You got to send me that” Richie laughs before making grabby hands as Robin immediately lets go to get picked up by her daddy. “A famous author in Oregon? Can’t wait to hear all about it”

“They’re going to eat you alive at the bookstores there” Eddie smiles as Bill gave them all a worried and excited look. “What?”

“He’s not excited about the drive there. So we are gonna head out once the last box is in the trunk” Mike pats his back picking up said box and heading out. 

“Well, you’ll have fun and if you don’t. We’ll always have a room”

“Or you can crash on my couch”

“I hate you both” Bill laughs before hugging them all and leaving shortly after. 

Mike waited in the drivers, smiling when Bill enters the passengers shooting him a smile. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah” Bill smiles as Mike takes his hand after starting the drive. 

“Well. You little one. Need to get dressed for the doctors and after that, you’ll be cool watching her tonight during my show?”

“Do you mind if she hangs at my place? You can give me some things that she’ll need”

“I mean. She brings Slow-Mo everywhere and you gotta feed her”

“I’m not that stupid Rich” Eddie laughs a bit as Richie joins before getting a sticky note to jot down Juniper’s number. 

“Just. If it’s an emergency, you’ll call me but if it’s something you know June can handle...you call her but still text me” Richie states handing him the sticky note as Robin comes running out as she needed help with her overall buttons. “Are you going to grab a jacket after I help you?”

“It’s not cold!” 

“It gets cold at night lovebug, you’re going to stay at Eddie’s when I have my show tonight” Richie knelt down helping her with the buttons. “You’re going to want one when we head home”

“Mmm...No!”

“Okay, fine. But get a backpack of what you want to bring to Eddie’s okay?” Richie stood up when she nods happily running to her room. “I’m going to give you. A jacket”

“You are gonna have to give me a second one. Just...in case you drop her off once and forget to pack one”

“Quick thinking Eds” Richie smiles going to get said jackets as Eddie plugs in June’s phone number into his contacts. 

Eddie immediately texted someone wanting to ask a million things to June but. He needs something else. 

Eddie: Got a sec?

Bev: Yeah? What’s up 

Eddie: Robin is staying over at mine

Bev: You’ve been there a month. You must’ve prepared for this

Eddie: Don’t get me started on all the shit I did to my apartment 

Bev: Oh boy haha. Does Richie know?

Eddie: He knows about the corner covers on the coffee table but not the rest

Bev: Eds. Robin is six. I don’t think she’ll hit her head on the coffee table

Eddie: Better safe than sorry!

Bev: Okay, but what are you really afraid of?

Eddie: That she’ll hate me when we’re alone

Eddie: It’s such a stupid thing! 

Eddie: My ex’s nieces and nephews didn’t hate me entirely but they didn’t know me that long

Eddie: She’s known me a while now and I feel like I’ll make another bad impression kind of deal

Bev: Eddie. You’re brave. You’re smart. This won’t go in flames unless something bad happens

Bev: WHICH WONT HAPPEN!!

Bev: She’s the sweetest little thing! And she likes you! 

Eddie: Bev

Eddie: I’m just worried

Bev: Babe. Is this about something more rooted? Do you think Rich will hate you or something

Eddie: Oh fuck no. That’s the other way around. 

Bev: Ha. But you don’t really hate Richie

Eddie: I do not. 

Bev: well. Don’t worry about it! Text me if anything!

After the appointment and waiting for the appropriate timing, Robin knocks on Eddie’s door while Richie held her backpack and jackets. Eddie smiles at the little one once he opened the door. 

“Hey”

“Hey yourself. So I got something and I really need you to not freak out about it”

“Sounds like you have a bomb, Rich” Eddie let’s him in as he rests the coats on the back of the couch before going into his back pocket and taking out two epi-pens. “What the actual...HECK”

“What?”

“How have I—not seen these with all the time I’ve been with you and Robin?”

“Well, I always have the one for carrots on me when we go out to eat. I had it thanksgiving but—“

“You made her plate”

“I always do, and I always make her dinner so I don’t have to worry except for the off chances we order out or go out” Richie handed them both to Eddie as he reads the other one for bees. 

“I don’t have bees in the apartment...”

“I know. But this is your first time with her. Bet to have both just in case”

“She’s THIS allergic to these things?!” Eddie stares at the two epi-pens thinking of the ones he had as a kid because of his mother. Thankfully, he wasn’t ever allergic to those things and never got injected once except for that one self inject by accident. “I uh.”

“Robin knows to tell you or go to you if she ate anything she’s worried about or got stung by a bee. If this is overwhelming I can take her to June’s but it was June to find out the carrot allergy”

“No! I can do it. I’m just a little anxious” Eddie pats his pockets before taking out his inhaler and immediately taking a breath. “Jesus...please tell me she doesn’t have one of these”

“She doesn’t. But I trust you 100 percent to take care of her. But also call me if anything bad happens. June if you need help”

“Okay..okay okay. I got this” 

“Yeah you do Eds” Richie pats his arms. “Lovebug, I’m gonna go now can I get a hug for good luck?” He asks as Robin runs back around the couch immediately embracing Richie the second he knelt down. 

“Goodluck daddy”

“Thank you baby” He smiles kissing her temple. “Don’t give Eddie a hard time for his first time watching you. Okay?”

“Okay!” Robin smiles getting another kiss goodbye before watching Richie leave as she immediately looks up at Eddie. 

“What...do you wanna do?”

“Do you have paper?”

“I do” Eddie smiles going to get her some as Robin takes her backpack to the coffee table. 

Rich: [inserts address]

June: I don’t want to see your show

Rich: Rude. Not even the address for the spot. That’s Eddie’s.

June: Oh

June: Ha. Why?

Richie: He’s watching Robin. In case he calls you for anything

June: Damn and I thought I was relaxing tonight 

Richie: You don’t know how to relax

June: Let me have this

June: I’ll go when he calls or text for anything

Richie: thank you!

After a while Robin had made several drawings and Eddie had already made a list to get magnets since she made a few for him. He took his phone out for a second while she continued to draw. 

Eddie: JUNIPER

Juniper: Oh Jesus 

Juniper: Eddie right?

Eddie: Who else would it be???

Juniper: I don’t know

Juniper: what’s up?

Eddie: I don’t know what to do

Juniper: She’s been there for an hour. What exactly are you worrying about

Juniper: Eddie

Juniper: Are you alright?

Eddie: heidneofne

Eddie: Auntie?

Juniper: Oh my god. Robin call me

“Boys! I’m gonna go take care of something” June grabbed her keys quickly leaving. 

The drive over felt like forever but when June opened the door, she saw Robin sat across from Eddie on the floor as she held his phone. 

“Sorry”

“Oh my god” June face palms before sitting with them. “She texted me making it sound like something bad happened”

“Text looks normal to me”

“Well I’m a mom so I get extra worried over a lot” June sat with them still confused over everything as Robin climbs into her lap comfortably. 

“Is it hard?”

“What?”

“Taking care of a kid?”

“Well, yeah. But I’m a pro since I have two and I took care of Robin with Rich until they moved out. Still do when he goes for tours.” June rests her head on top of Robin’s as she continues to mess with Eddie’s phone. “She likes you. It also won’t be that hard to get used to everything.”

“Oh. I get that...I’m just. Wow”

June laughs a bit before taking Eddie’s phone out of her hands and tossing it into his lap. “Make sure she didn’t text anybody cuz that’s what she does when she gets the hold of someone’s phone”

“Jesus...” Eddie checks his messages seeing the group chat continue to go wild. 

Eddie: AHHHHHHHH

Eddie: Jsndjejdbdjdniebf

Eddie: What

Eddie: I

Eddie: Eye

Ben: Are you having a stroke?

Eddie: Stroke

Bev: Eddie. Are you okay?

Mike: What did he do now?

Bill: Wouldn’t assume anything

Bill: But seriously 

Bill: Are you having a stroke?

Stan: This is why I mute the group chat sometimes

Eddie: heidneodneocbeicbd

Eddie: Anxiety

Eddie: I DID IT

Mike: Oh. Okay, should someone call 911

Bev: How would they get there

Ben: Is that really a question ?

Bev: How the fuck would calling 911 work when you live in a different state, calling from a different state

Eddie: what fuck?

Eddie: Fuck?

Bill: Oh

Bill: My

Bill: GOD

Stan: ROBIN GIVE THE PHONE BACK TO EDDIE

Bev: JESUS CHRIST

Bev: IM SO STUPID

Bev: No one tell Richie

Ben: He’s going to read these messages later yknow

Mike: Let’s not curse when Robin still has a hold of Eddie’s phone 

Mike: It is not smart

Eddie: RICHIE IS GOING TO KILL ME

Stan: Record?

Patty: GO TO BED

Bev: Haha

Bev: Stan is in trouble

Stan: I am not afraid to kick your ass

Ben: Let’s not

Mike: Are you good Eddie?

Bill: Are you babysitting?

Bev: Makes sense to why she had his phone

Ben: You should check if she tried texting anybody else

Mike: Wouldn’t be surprised. 

Mike: She texted me when Bill watched her

Mike: It was cute and stupid 

Bill: I had a heart attack every time she did. She did it twice on my phone 

Bill: She’d only texts names she recognize 

Stan: Should check if she tried to text Richie

Eddie: She texted June. And June thought something bad happened 

Mike: Richie would think the same

Bill: But he catches on faster than anybody

Ben: I would still check regardless 

“Jesus...”

“Cant get mad at her”

“I’m not going to...I’m just afraid of what she texted Rich”

“It wouldn’t be that bad. Now come on. I’m here. I’m going to order food if Robin doesn’t take my phone” June had her get up before standing to take care of dinner as Robin climbs into Eddie’s lap next. 

Eddie relaxes resting his chin on top of her head as Robin held one of his arms. He opens the messages with Richie and reads the last message sent being from Rich. 

Rich: Give Eddie back his phone, lovebug

He sighs with relief but was a bit upset that they disturbed him in a way. June came back patting the top of his head only for her hand to get smacked away ending in a laugh from her end. 

Once June left to go pick up their food, Robin took both of Eddie’s arms hugging them as he held her there until she wanted to get out of his embrace. But she didn’t seem to watch to. This was making him worry about something he didn’t do or did do and doesn’t know what. Robin pressed her head against his chest hearing how fast his heart was going as she looks up at Eddie making him move to look at her. 

“Are you okay?”

“Are you?”

“I miss daddy” Robin frowns going back to leaning up against Eds. Eddie held her close rubbing small circles on her back to comfort her. He took a deep breath to calm himself so she wouldn’t have to worry about him. 

It’s all about her


	21. Remember to Breathe

“I have brought the goods, Richie texted me saying he’s having dinner with these executives so he might be awhile” June states setting down the bag of takeout as Eddie pushes the stepping stool by the kitchen counter with the sink for Robin to use so she could wash her hands. 

June watches as she takes everything out of the bag. She smiles watching the two for a moment before sitting down. 

“Do we need plates?” Eddie asks drying his hands off with the hand towel as he notices June’s stare. “What?”

“Oh nothing. But yeah. We’ll need plates. Come here Robin, I got a bit of everything and don’t know what you’d like” June pulls a chair close to her as Robin immediately took said chair while Eddie sets down plates before immediately grabbing the box of mixed vegetables. “Already investigating?”

“Rich literally dropped her off with two epi-pens that are hers”

“Ha. Okay, I have a story about one but it’s good that you’re checking.” June opens up the noodles and shows Robin watching her immediately take the whole thing. “She was under my watch her first allergic reaction”

“That must’ve been terrifying” Eddie sat down setting a plate in front of Robin watching her spill the entire box on the plate. He used his plate to see if there’s any carrots in the mixed vegetables. 

“Well. Robin was four, and Richie told me that he was thinking of getting an allergy test on her since he doesn’t know if she was also allergic to a number of things Evelyn was allergic to or not. Anyway, Will. My son who claims he’s the oldest out of the twins...he likes carrot cake. It’s either that or he won’t have cake. So when he turned 14 I made him carrot cake and made Evan regular chocolate. We had left over and Richie had me watch Robin once so I gave her some cake. Next thing you know, we’re in the ER cuz she went into shock”

“Jesus...I would’ve blown a fuse. At four? He was probably scared out of his mind...”

“Richie...stopped having shows and denied a lot of opportunities because that happened. She got admitted. He didn’t leave her side. Made sure she had everything she needed. Freaked out a number of the nurses” June frowns pushing back Robin’s hair out of her face as she eats some of the noodles and fried rice she gave her. 

“He’s really protective of her”

“I mean. What parent isn’t?” 

“Parents who didn’t want to be parents” Eddie said honestly as Robin stares at her plate for a while after eating a few spoon fulls. 

June frowns watching Robin start picking at her food. She grabbed her chopsticks moving around a bit of the rice before setting down thesticks and making grabby hands toward Eddie. 

“The carrot one”

“What the actual fuck June?!”

“WHAT. I DIDNT KNOW FRIED RICE HAS CARROTS IN THEM!”

“ITS IN THE VEGETABLE MIX THEY PUT WITH IT.”

“JUST GIVE IT TO ME” June yells as Robin covers her ears for a moment while Eddie handed her the epi-pen watching her try to use it

Robin frowns keep pushing her away as Eddie got up from his seat immediately resting her hand against her cheek feeling some warmth. He picked her up replacing her in the seat and having her sit in his lap as he held her. 

“We don’t want it to get bad, honey...let Auntie June do this. You can grab onto me, hurt me...whatever.” Eddie frowns as June held the little one’s leg still seeing Robin stare at her while she gripped onto Eddie’s arms. 

June immediately inserted the epi before seeing her arms start to hive. 

“Yeah okay, we’re going to the ER”

“I don’t have a car”

“I do!”

As June quickly grabbed her keys, Eddie picked up Robin grabbing her backpack. 

“Where are her shoes?!”

“Forget the shoes!”

—

“We’d love to have you fly out to LA and record a second comedy special. It’ll bring in a lot of income since your fan numbers are high”

“Uh. You can email me best dates to come down, I have a kid and—“

“She comes first, of course! Our people will meet with your agent Evan and he’ll get in contact with you for the best date to fly down”

“I—“ Richie stopped himself when him and Evan scrambled to a phone ringing. 

“It’s yours I think Rich”

“If it’s mine that’s not good” Richie laughs a bit before reading the ID and his smile faded. He answered it and walked away for his agent to continue discussion. 

Richie tenses when June told him what happened as he immediately ends the call. 

“Uh. Evan I Gotta go”

“What’s up?”

“My daughter is in the ER I—“

“No Rich, don’t let us hold yeah. I’ll call later”

“Go Mr Tozier! We’ll be in touch”

“Yeah yeah...okay” Richie quickly grabbed his coat before leaving. 

After an annoying long drive to the hospital, Richie ran into the ER startling a nurse that recognized the comedian. 

“Richie Tozier?!”

“Yeah yeah. It’s me. Whatever. Um. Robin Tozier”

“Oh! Your daughter” The nurse opened the table to see what room she’s in before leading Richie. 

He’s an out gay man, who shared his daughter only once in an interview. No pictures and hospitals know about privacy so he doesn’t have to worry. 

The nurse opens the door for Rich as he suddenly started crying. 

“Oh my god. She’s fine!” June reassured as Richie ignored her immediately going to Robin who slept in Eddie’s arms. 

“Where are her shoes?! Where are yours?” 

“No shoes in the apartment”

“My god Eds” Richie frowns resting a hand on Robin’s back making her tense a bit opening her tired eyes making grabby hands at him. “Yeah I gotcha lovebug” he scooped her up in his arms holding her as he stares at the IV adjusting her to be comfortable. 

“The epi-pen worked but”

“You’re gonna have to get another with a stronger dose” June frowns resting her hand on his shoulder. “I gotta go to my boys Rich—“

“Yeah yeah no. Go, we’re fine here. Just uh. I can—no I can’t drive you home if she’s admitted. I’m not leaving”

“I can drive you home Ed—“

“No! Uh” Eddie stares at the two before relaxing. “I want to stay if I’m not intruding”

“No...it’s fine you can” Richie reassures before continuing to be protective of his daughter getting anxious every time the door opened. 

The doctor stares at everybody for a while trying to connect everything. 

“Uh. Sister and lover?”

June snorts covering her mouth before nodding as the two looked at each other not denying it which made it awkward. 

“Well, Mr. Tozier...if you tell me the information to your daughter’s physician and I can set up everything about getting a new epi-pen and so on.”

“Uh. Yeah, I’ll” Richie frowns still holding Robin as he got up handing her back to Eddie watching her instantly get comfortable. “Okay. Yeah I’ll take care of that” he left with the doctor as June gave Eddie a smirk. 

“What?”

“He trusts you with his daughter...while in the hospital” June smiles. “He doesn’t trust me to hold her in this setting. I wouldn’t say you’re lucky either but yknow”

“I’ve...been in hospitals a lot growing up June. I just...I understand how he feels and how she feels...to a degree. She actually has something wrong and that just be true torcher. I...never had anything really wrong and I was put through unnecessary hell” Eddie frowns feeling Robin shift in his embrace getting more comfortable. “I can only imagine”

“Well, Richie told me...what happened to you. I still don’t understand all of it but. That’s a hell on itself. And your mom was extra...” June tilts her head confused for a second. “Why do you have an inhaler then?”

“Didn’t really need it when I was younger. Then I actually developed asthma. It wouldn’t stop me though” 

“Hm. Well. You can call me if you ever want a ride back. Wouldn’t want you to pay for a cab.” June got up walking over to Eddie and kissing the top of his head out of a usual instinct. “Text me with updates. Cuz Richie’s not until yknow”

“Yeah of course”

June smiles heading out. “Goodnight Edward”

“Eddie—“

“Yeah yeah” She laughs on her way out patting Richie’s back telling him she’s leaving. 

An hour passes as a cot was set up in the room. Richie was content laying in the hospital bed holding his daughter as Eddie sat on the cot checking his email on his phone. 

“I’m sorry”

“Huh?”

“I put you through a lot your first time watching her”

“Rich. You don’t have to apologize. I’m just glad June was there with a car since I still don’t have one. I would’ve ran to wherever is closest to help her.”

“Yeah, I know. But still. Didn’t think that would happen” Richie sighs as Robin stirred awake looking up at her daddy before yawning. “Hey lovebug”

“Can we go home...?”

“Gonna have to stay until the morning, love.”

“Mm...” Robin pouts nuzzling up against him staring at Eddie before looking back up at Rich. “Is Eddie staying?”

“If that’s okay” Eddie says watching her nod as she curled back up in Richie’s arms. 

“I want you too...” She smiles before looking around. “Where’s my sloth...” her smile fades making Richie sit up a bit about to look for it when Eddie brought her backpack so he knew where it’d be. 

Richie watched Eddie go inside her backpack taking out all the stuffed animals she packed and handing them all to her. Robin smiles hugging her stuffed animals trying to hold all five of them in her small embrace. Richie smiles looking at the little one and before Eddie sat back down on the cot, Rich moved over a bit for him to join them which he did and Robin instantly moved to be in between them. 

Remember to breathe. She’s going to be fine. You’re not alone in this Rich. 


	22. Expecting...

Fourth of July, with all the losers? Yeah. They all flown out to Oregon to spent it with Mike and Bill, since they all got the time off except for Mike so he couldn’t get time off to fly out. So they all brought themselves to them. 

“I hate flying”

“I know you do. But she loves it. You want to sit with her?”

“No I’ll be fine” Eddie watches Rich pack up his suitcase very last minute since their flight is tomorrow on the 2nd. Every other loser except for them. “You have so many funky patterns for button downs...”

“Judging me, suit man?”

“Okay my JOB requires a fucking suit. Excuse you”

“And I’m a comedian. Gotta look how I feel”

“Funky?” Eddie laughs before turning to the door seeing Robin push the door open entirely as she dragged her fox, Baby. “Are you packed?”

Robin gave him a nervous smile quickly leaving after such. Eddie glares at Rich before getting up off the bed going to help his daughter pack. 

The moment Eddie entered her room, Robin immediately pulled her suitcase out of her closet having Eddie put it on her bed. She scrambled and grabbed what she needed tossing them into the suitcase as Eddie laughs a bit before taking out everything and folding them neatly to fit. 

“Hey..Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you...love my daddy?” 

“What?” Eddie stops turning toward the curious little one. 

“You and daddy are close...but um. Closer than aunties and uncles...” Robin got nervous trying to pin point what she’s trying to ask. “You...don’t act like the others when you’re around him”

“Well...I do. I love him” Eddie sat on her bed seeing her confusion grow on her face. “You can ask me anything hun. I’m not a mind reader”

“Well who doesn’t love daddy, but I mean...like...uh. Um. Sorry”

“You don’t have to apologize...” Eddie moved himself to sit on the floor as Robin immediately sat beside him looking up at him. “Do you mean...if I’m IN love with him?”

“Like princess and the frog!”

Eddie snorts covering his mouth. “Oh I better not be the frog”

“Daddy’s the frog” Robin smiles as she likes making Eddie smile. Guess the Toziers have a common thread. 

“Honey...I’m...really in love with your dad and I’m just trying to find the right words to tell him” Eddie smiles wrapping his arm around her. “But, for me? Can you keep that a secret between us?”

Robin nods happily before pulling away from him to grab some stuffed animals to pack as Richie opens the door looking at the two with a smile. 

“Are you done Rich?”

“Yeah yeah. I’m just waiting for her to give me a stuffed animal to pack. She does it every time so” Richie smiles as Robin ran over handing him Mattie (her turtle) and Hooter (owl). “Two?”

Robin pouts with the puppy dog eyes as Richie couldn’t say no to that face. 

“Okay fine, but you know...Eddie is staying the night. You can sneak in another in his luggage” Richie smiles watching her immediately squeal grabbing her pug plush and running out into the living room. 

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at everything. She’s such a happy child and it always tugs at his heart strings. He got up stumbling a bit as Rich took his arms feeling Eds grab onto the end of his forearms to stabilize himself. 

“You good?”

“Yeah man” 

“Gotta watch your balance next time Eds” Richie smiles. “Wouldn’t want your pretty little head hitting anything”

“Ugh. That’s not my name” Eddie pulls himself back glaring. 

“Aww come on” He smirks. “You know you like it”

“Uh huh...sure Richard”

“Ouch. The full name” Richie punched himself in the chest before laughing. “I’m gonna finish up a few more things, gotta makes sure Robin didn’t snoop through your stuff” 

Eddie rolls his eyes before following him into the living room watching him pick up Robin as she squirms. She was indeed snooping through his stuff but made sure it all stayed together. 

“Come on lovebug, you’re gonna end up making Eddie forget something if you continue” Richie took her back to her room to finish up her stuff as Eddie looks back for a moment before kneeling by his suitcase and looking for a specific thing. 

His toiletry bag? He opened it for a second taking out a photo strip. The ones you get from photo booths. But instead of one like Mike’s with all the losers. It was just him and Richie. He found it in an old notebook from their high school days, honestly thought his mom would’ve gotten rid of it if she thought like how she always does. But she didn’t and when she died, he got all this stuff back. Including that...

——

“Come on Eds!”

“That’s not my fucking name dipshit”

“Oh come on Eddie. Don’t ruin the moment! High school is almost over and I want you to have something to remember me” 

“God. You’re the mood killer by saying that”

“Aww little Eds doesn’t want to see me leave” Richie cheers before pulling Eddie into the arcade once they reached it. 

Eddie bumped into Rich when his person stopped in front of the photo booth. He groans annoyed before being pulled inside and Richie put in the currency needed and hitting start. 

Photo one was normal, the second one Richie gave Eddie a noogie making Eddie extremely angry, the third one being Eddie pushing Richie’s laughing face, and the fourth one being a risk taker as Rich repaid him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“You gonna miss me kaspbrak?”

“Ha! Me miss you?”

Richie looked at him with defeat before smiling when Eddie did the playful crossing of his arms and looking away. 

“Maybe a little Tozier”

——

“You...are a pain in an airport”

“Excuse me? I’m not the one that argued with security about having your inhaler in your bag when you have to take it out with your pills so they know!”

“You have to take off all the metal on your person. Rich”

“First off.My glasses aren’t metal, and second. I have pins in my arm from a break when I used to live in California. That’s why I triggered off the machine” Richie states as Eddie only grew worried about what happened to him within the 27 years. “Where’d she go?”

“You lost your daughter?!”

“No I didn’t! She does this all the time in airports and needs to not!” Richie started heading toward a direction as Eddie quickly slipped his shoes on following him. 

Eddie only get worried as Richie continued to scan the big area in the airport before finally grabbing Eddie’s hand directing him in the right direction. 

“Robin!”

Robin immediately looked to her left seeing her now angry dad approach her. They always go to the same airport and Richie knows where to go, but Eddie didn’t think she’d wonder off to find where they keep the dogs waiting for their owners to pick them up. 

“You shouldn’t wander off when Eddie doesn’t know where you go” Richie frowns handing off her car seat as she got picked up immediately after. 

“Sorry”

“Not to me”

“Sorry Eddie” Robin pouts as that killed him right there.

“Better be hun” Eddie states leaning up against Rich as Robin pats his face with her small hand for reassurance. 

The three finally go to their gate and wait to board the plane. But as the time goes the two watched Robin point at all the planes that fly in and or fly out. Richie glanced every now and then in Eddie’s direction seeing him just enjoy himself in the moment. 

“So. Wanna know?”

“Huh?”

“About how I broke my arm”

“If you want to share. But the thought did cross my mind” Eddie smiles leaning into the seat resting his face in his hand. “Did you fall through the second floor to the first like I did?”

“You broke your arm too?”

“Mhm. Your daddy popped it back into place even though I yelled at him not to”

“That’s super gross” Robin went back to watching the planes as they laughed at that response. 

“Anyway, I had a terrible manager in California before I met Evan...and one night we fought in a bar. Thank god I wasn’t as famous but he broke my arm in two spots when he tossed me into the alley” Richie had covered Robin’s ears for that since it was a bit violent and she doesn’t need to hear that. 

“Jesus Christ Rich. He better be behind bars”

“Ha! A lot of stuff happened in LA gets overlooked by the masses. But he did get blacklisted so he’ll never see another client” 

“Good enough” Eddie gave off a half smile but wow. “Is that why you moved?”

“Uh. No. But I’d rather share that without Robin present if you don’t mind”

“If you remember to tell me” Eddie smiles as Rich returns the gesture before hearing them being called to board. “Our cue, Milord” he teases picking up his backpack and Robin. 

Eddie put his messenger on before grabbing the car seat for Rich and then Slow-Mo when Robin forgot to pick him up. 

Eddie was lucky enough to get the row behind them, even though first class is limited to those who can actually afford it. He took out earplugs for himself as Robin stood on the chair looking at him as she had these huge headphones on. 

“Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“When did she get those?”

“Kids have sensitive hearing, Eds. I got them when we celebrated our first 4th of July. Well, when she was old enough to understand” Richie looks at his daughter staring at Eddie as she had her hand out to him and he held it. “You sure you don’t want to sit with her? She’s the best travel buddy”

“I’m positive. But if no one is sitting next to me once everyone boards...she can come back here when people can move around the cabin” Eddie smiles as Robin shot back around buckling getting excited. 

Lucky for Robin. No one took the seat beside Eddie and half way through the flight, she switched seats. Eddie was working on his laptop but stopped for a moment to give Robin his undivided attention. 

“You stole your daddy’s phone?”

“No!”

“Robin”

“Not this time!” Robin shows Eddie the game she was playing. He thought it was stupid that plants can fight off zombies. “This one’s my favorite” she showed him the cat lily pad plant and what it does. 

“Very cute” Eddie smiles before closing his laptop and watching her play. 

Richie looked back smiling at the two before facing back and resting against the side. He held onto the arm rest taking a second to his thoughts. 

After the flight, Richie carried a sleeping Robin as she held Slow-Mo in between her and Rich so he wouldn’t fall. Eddie followed beside him glancing over every now and then seeing Rich yawn a bit. Flights make them tired when they make him anxious. He was happily distracted during it though. 

“Guys!” Mike smiles waving to grab their attention. 

“Always ahead of us Mikey” Richie smiles checking to see if their luggage is being distributed. “Okay. Handle with care” he says quickly handing off Robin as Mike held her kneeling down to pick up her sloth while Rich went to grab their luggage. 

“How was the flight Eddie?”

“Better than all my other flights” Eddie covers his mouth yawning as Mike laughs a bit. “What?”

“What tired you guys out the most, the flight or the six year old?” 

“Both. I’ll happily say...both” Eddie smiles. “So where’s Bill?”

“Uh. When I say he made a big purchase. Do not assume midlife crisis” Mike says nervously as the two looked at him confused the moment he said midlife crisis. “Yeah. You’ll see when we get to our home”

“I swear, Bill is on a whole other level” Richie laughs taking the car seat from Eddie so he doesn’t have to carry it anymore. He also didn’t let Eddie take his suitcase as he was happy to take it for him. 

Is this what he wants? 

He...wants it all 

But he...he’s terrified 

Of something


	23. Always

“How have you not died?”

“Wow that’s nice!”

“Love the sarcasm but Robin is sleeping and I can give you shit all I want” Richie laughs an hour after arriving at the Hanlon household. “Who bought it?”

“I d-did!”

“And you let him Mike?” Bev laughs as Mike smiles shrugging. “Get ready for him to ram into the wall”

“Oh no he did that when he first got it. He broke his nose and the nice ER nurse gave us a number to a great orthopedic doctor in case Bill does something worse”

“Like that’s fucking comforting” Eddie frowns leaning against the garage wall. “Where’s Patty?”

“Inside, her mom called about the baby. I won’t disturb that” Stan states moving beside him and watching Bill put his helmet on getting his bike started. “If it’s not called Silver 2.0, you shouldn’t be allowed a motorcycle”

Eddie elbows Stan pointing at the license plate as it says Silver the best it could. He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Ben do you trust me?”

“Of course”

“Mike, you have an extra helmet?” Bev smiles as Mike grabbed his helmet for her. The five watch her put it on and immediately get on Bill’s bike with him holding onto his waist. 

“I swear to god if she gets hurt Bill”

“I’m a good driver!” Bill laughs before starting to head off. 

As the two drove off, Bev held onto his waist looking around at all the city night lights that Oregon provides. Crossing one of the many bridges in Oregon, made Bev anxious but Bill knew what he was doing and where he was going. Back in his 20s he had a bike like this. He never expected to have Beverly holding onto him when he bought one in his years now. But this was planned. Without the rest knowing. Except for Mike. The one who helped them find the right place to go. 

“Pier park?” Bev asks as she takes her helmet off when Bill parked. 

“It’s close to Portland, w-where we live so” 

“I know I wanted the much needed silence before a lot changes. But damn...”

“Nice right?” Bill smiles as the silence made it easier to enjoy the night. Bev got off his bike setting the helmet down before going to take a seat at one of the picnic benches an area before the hiking trails. 

Bev sat on the table since nobody was around and certainly nobody was eating. She leaned back staring up at the sky seeing all the stars, she knows there’s stars in Nebraska but this is different. Bill sat down on the bench part looking at Bev with a smile at first before becoming worried toward her upset expression. 

“Hey?”

“Hey...”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Robin”

Bill got up laying next to her as he was confused on why she’s on the mind. “Uh. Why?”

“His life is out of order. Stan’s is in order. Eddie is making his, well his life. Ben is finally starting the chapter he’s waited for. Mike is finally having a life outside of Derry...”

“Then you and me?”

“I was married. I got...abused. I’ve been in that marriage until we reunited. It took me 27 years that the man I love was the new kid that I ignored cuz I thought it was you that wrote that poem. But I liked you for much more than that”

“But we both weren’t made for e-each other.”

“Kinda had to rip the bandage off on that one huh?” Bev smiles laughing with Bill as he used his arms as a pillow for a moment. 

“Mike loves me and I-I was so stupid at first. But yknow. 27 years. But I can’t blame that forever...”

“None of us really can”

“We probably would’ve s-still gone through what we’ve gone through. Except some marriages wouldn’t have happened.”

“Drama would’ve happened”

“More than usual or R-Richie drama?”

“Richie level drama probably. But honestly. We would’ve probably talked him in or out of stuff a lot. We did it in high school. With everybody. Made decisions together and well influenced the last choice by the person who’s going to act upon it”

“Remembering high school is kinda hard...”

“Like memory wise or emotionally?”

“Emotionally”

“Hm. That’s in the past right?”

“Yeah, but don’t you ever feel awkward knowing s-someone said something and they are completely different now?”

Bev looks over at Bill seeing his eyes wonder as he thought. She elbows him to catch him attention completely but he didn’t know what else to say to that. 

What was said?

Meanwhile, Richie sat on one of the chairs on Bill and Mike’s balcony taking a second to himself as Stan happily joins him after a respectful amount of time. 

“Thought you left for your hotel already”

“Nah, Mike and Patty are still talking. Didn’t want to disturb that”

“Hm”

“You’re staying in the guest room with Robin and Eddie is on the couch?”

“Yeah, trust me I told him to take the bed but he got mad at me so”

“I gotta ask Rich, are you two something yet?” Stan sat beside him bringing his legs onto the seat as Richie kept messing with a lose thread on his sweater. “Richie?”

“Do I really have to say no to something I don’t want the answer to be no to?” 

“You have no idea how fucking confusing that sounded” Stan scoffs getting a laugh out of Rich. “But I get what you meant. Why hasn’t anything happened?” 

“Uh. It’s definitely not because of my kid. Everybody loves my kid.” Rich leans back into the chair looking at the sky and sighing. “I had my chances and my moments. All he knows about. So it’s his choice I guess.”

“Damn. When did life kick you down to your knees?”

“When I had many lows in my life since parting from Derry until my daughter came to the world.” Richie shared a half smile and before Stan could really question, Ben opened the sliding door catching both of their attentions. “She woke up huh?”

“Yeah man”

“Welp. That’s my cue” Richie got up patting Stan’s back before going inside. “Come here Lovebug” he smiles picking up Robin the moment she went up to him. 

Ben watched him go before looking at Stan. “You worried about something?”

“My wife is pregnant and one of my friends that I consider family, is going through something that he won’t tell me” Stan frowns as Ben leaned against the door. “Has he told you anything?”

“No, do you think he’s told someone?”

“If he hasn’t told either of us. I doubt anybody else” 

Bill and Bev finally came back an hour later only to see Patty and Stan have left for the night. Ben, Mike, and Eddie were still in the living room in their own conversation before acknowledge they’re arrival. 

“Where’s the father?”

“Getting his daughter back to sleep”

“And the expecting?”

“Went to the hotel for the night. They’ll be back for breakfast in the morning” Mike smiles kissing Bill’s temple on his way to get himself some water. 

“I’m still in awe on how you managed to snag this place. Portland, Oregon is a very well known place”

“Well Bev, you’d be surprised but I made friends that helped me get this place” Mike laughs a bit going into the fridge. “Bill also managed to get an editor here”

“Yeah, thank god I don’t have to fly back to California unless I have a book tour or they want to make another book a movie” Bill sat down on the couch beside Eddie. “You do that. Work from your apartment and fly back for board meetings”

“Board meetings. Conferences. I would much rather be here with people I know then go back to New York. Only thing I got is a storage unit I’m going to have to move everything out someday”

“Why haven’t you yet?”

“Most shit is my mom’s. Haven’t found the time to get rid of it and my apartment now is a little small so stuff I couldn’t fit stayed there”

“Well next Losers reunion...we are helping Eddie get rid of some shit” Ben pays his back getting a laugh from him. 

“We’re always going to be there for each other huh?”

“Always Eds” Bev smiles joining them on the couch cuddling up to him. “Which...reminds me. You’ll be my maid of honor right?”

Eddie smiles with a short laugh. “I will when you have a date”

“Valentine’s Day, 2018” Ben replies getting excitement from his friends. “We wanted to tell you guys last time we were all together but—“

“Richie was stressed out about the trial that we just wanted to focus on him” Bev adds. 

“So, who’s the best man Benjamin?” Bill looks up as Ben smiles not giving him an answer leaving him hanging. 

“You’ll all have a part one way or another” Bev smiles. 

Junie: You settling? Is Robin?

Richie: She is. Disappointed they don’t have a dog. Just wait till the day we visit Ben and Bev’s. She’ll never leave their dog’s side

Junie: Rich

Richie: What?

Junie: You barely talked about how you’ve felt since the trial. 

Junie: An older sister worries about her baby brother

Richie: I’m fine, I will be

Junie: Call me tomorrow? 

Junie: I know I’m hours ahead but I’m always here

Richie: I’ll call tomorrow. 

Junie: are you really?

Richie: Uh. When I’m not busy. How about that

Junie: I’ll be here

Junie: Always


End file.
